AWAKENING IN THE DARK
by Desktop Dragon
Summary: (Originally posted in 2013) My take on what would happen if Sookie decides to become a vampire and events that transpire as a result of that decision. I DO NOT OWN THE SOUTHERN VAMPIRE MYSTERIES OR ITS CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Originally posted on the site in November 2013 and completed in December 2013.**** This was my first attempt at SVM Fan Fiction, and only the second fan fiction of any kind, that I had ever written.**

**This story has been given a complete overhaul, hopefully removing all typo's and errors I missed the first time around, the main story remains intact and has not been altered other than edited to improve the flow and hopefully remove any plot holes, errors and omissions. **

**I have been a fan of the Sookie Stackhouse Southern Vampires Stories by Charlaine Harris for a while and so since being introduced to fan fiction I have been reading the stories from this section most notably of the fabulous writer '**_**All About Eric',**_** in particular I enjoyed '**_**Happy Anniversary ' **_**which is**_**All about Eric's**_** take on what would happen if Sookie changed her mind and chose to be turned. It is a very touching and lovely story, with bags of potential to be expanded on, which triggered many, many ideas in my own head, so after talking to **_**All about Eric**_** privately and getting her permission to take her original idea and run with it, I was inspired to write this, I will say straight away I am nowhere near as good a writer as **_**All About Eric**_** and her wonderful and far superior writing.**

**I have set the beginning of my story after the ending of **_**All About Eric's**_** story **_**Happy Anniversary**_**, and it is my take on what happened next, after Sookie becomes a vampire but as it was **_**Happy Anniversary**_** that inspired me to write this, there are a few nods towards events in that story within this one. **

**I do not own the Sookie Stackhouse Southern Vampire stories or their characters what I have written is a tribute to the original characters belonging to Charlaine Harris and was inspired by the idea of Sookie becoming a vampire which was put forward by fan fiction author **_**All About Eric**_**.**

**AWAKENING IN THE DARK**

CHAPTER ONE

It is evening and I have just awoken on my 3rd day (or night) as a vampire, Eric is sitting waiting for me again with blood I grasp it greedily and drink.

"Eric" I say warily.

"Yes my lover" he looks at me with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Can we go out tonight?" I ask, I have not left Eric's (or should I say our) house since I was turned not that I am complaining as there is no way I have been bored, but I can't help thinking I would like to leave the confines of this beautiful house, and I want to be with other vampires.

Through our bond Eric can sense my restlessness and nods his head, "Of course, I have been selfish and greedy, I have wanted to keep you to myself, we will visit Fangtasia tonight and I can show off my beautiful wife to everyone!"

"Eric, will I be expected to work in Fangtasia, like everyone else?" I ask.

"Eventually, If you wish to – I won't have you working as a waitress, as you did for the shifter you are my wife, my consort, so you will not be waiting tables, the humans I employ do that, but you may be a presence in the bar, however, for now I will accompany you, you are a baby vampire and will have to learn control over your hunger for blood, it will be difficult with so much fresh blood in the building, so I will be there to help you".

I nod carefully, Eric had explained the hunger to me, and how it can be overwhelming and many new vampires had been known to lose control in the presence of humans. I finish the blood he has brought me and I get dressed. I am feeling quite nervous actually, as I reach for my coat Eric smiles indulgently.

"You won't need that coat any more my sweet, you will not feel temperature fluctuations as humans do, but if you wish to wear it I won't stop you".

I look at the coat and gently lay it back down again, and then I look at Eric.

"What is it?" he asks and he looks concerned.

"It's just I have so much to learn... it's all the little things which I don't know and I'm pretty sure there are many huge things as well," I suddenly feel anxious about this.

Eric takes me in his huge strong arms and kisses me, "That is why I am here my lover, I am your maker and I will guide you, teach you and you will learn and trust me you will be a superb vampire. I have no doubt in my mind about that, but one thing my sweet, don't tell anyone and I mean anyone about your gift and how it has evolved since you became a vampire. I have put the word around that you lost it when you were turned, and that it died with your human self".

I nod, "Not even Pam?" I ask, "After all she is my sister now," I add.

Eric hesitates, "We will talk to Pam privately and make her aware of your erm... improved gift, but not yet".

I nod again, "Whatever you say, you know best" I say quietly.

Eric smiles at me and kisses my forehead, "come, let's go and I am eager to go and take my beautiful wife out and show her off!"

As we walk into Fangtasia the whole club falls silent, the humans are staring at me, on Eric's arm and all the vampires present tonight move towards us. I look around; it looks very different now to the way it looked the night I rose.

Pam approaches us "My sister" she says and smiles at me.

Vampires don't do the whole touchy feely thing so I am surprised when she grips me in a hug, I respond and she pulls away and smiles at me encouragingly once more. Eric leads me over to a booth and gestures to the seat, I slide in and he sits beside me.

"Are you alright?" he asks as he looks closely at me.

I nod, although I must admit I am feeling an overwhelming rush of sensation, my heightened sight, smell and hearing are making everything seem so much clearer. I look towards a table of young human men watching us and whispering, I can hear clearly what they are saying, I can also hear their blood pounding through their veins and I get the overwhelming urge to move closer, my hunger rising.

"Sookie," I feel Eric's hand on my arm and hear the warning in his voice, and through our bond I feel him, calming me and soothing me.

I look at him, he nods and smiles, and turns to Pam who clicks her fingers a human waitress appears quickly with a warmed bottle of Trueblood and I grasp it and gulp it down, the metallic taste is unwelcome but it stops the craving somewhat.

"Better my darling?" Eric says soothingly and I nod.

"What happened then?" I ask.

"Your heightened senses were bombarded and overwhelmed you and you nearly went into a bloodlust" he says matter of factly, "It is quite normal, it proves you will be a good and strong vampire".

"So if you hadn't been here… I… I would have fed on them?" I ask nodding towards the table of young men.

Eric nods, "My darling, had I not stopped you, you would have drained every human in this club".

"Oh" I say, yet surprisingly I don't feel uncomfortable or ashamed with that thought.

"Why doesn't that shock me?" I ask.

Eric smiles, it seems my question has pleased him in some way and what he says next confirms this.

"Because you are now a vampire, when you were turned you lost your humanity, so now at this point you see humans simply as food and a source for your survival, which is a good thing, it proves you are suited to this life and are not conflicted by what you now are, this phase will pass after your first year, you will learn to control that feeling and in time you will be able to be with humans without feeling the compulsion to feed from them".

I nod taking in everything he is telling me, I realise I am probably feeling the way I am because I chose to become a vampire, it was my decision, had I been forcibly turned I doubt I would be so accepting.

I look towards the bar and I see Thalia staring at me as our eyes meet she nods at me and I nod back, I can't help myself, Thalia is such an enigma so I risk a quick peak into her brain, and am astonished by what I hear.

She is wary of me, that surprises me, she is not afraid of me, which I totally expected, Thalia is afraid of no-one, she dislikes humans but I know she has always tolerated me because of her loyalty towards Eric, but she is wary and now I see from her thoughts that she has a growing grudging respect for me, now I am a vampire she sees me as something more than I was before, this shocks and overwhelms me and I grip Eric's fingers tightly.

"What?" he asks immediately, I don't know if he can sense my surprise through our bond but at this moment I am very surprised.

I look at him and think hard trying to tell him what I have heard without actually saying anything. He stands and leads me to his office and closes the door.

"What is it?" he asks, "I felt your emotions through the bond, you were surprised? Or shocked? What is it?"

I am mindful that his office isn't soundproof and vampires have exceptional hearing so I pull him close and whisper in his ear.

"Thalia was looking and nodded at me, I couldn't resist having a look you know, well she respects me, and it just surprised me that's all" I say lamely.

Eric smiles at me and I can see the amusement in his eyes at what I have just said, and I realise he already knew this.

"I will tell you something now, but as your maker I command you never to speak of this to anyone or to repeat it to me when we may be overheard, do you understand?"

I nod and wait for him to continue.

"As your maker I command you to say it" he commands, and he stares into my eyes meaningfully as he says it.

"I understand master" I say without thinking, hey, what the hell? I called him master without realising, why did I do that? But this seems to satisfy him and he starts to explain.

"Thalia has respected you for a long time, she has watched you and although she did not approve of my relationship with a human to begin with she came to see how special you were, and how loyal you were to me, now you are... one of us, she respects you even more, she thinks you will be a great asset, and believe me that is higher praise than you could possibly imagine".

I am quite taken aback by that, and I am certain my expression tells him that I had no idea; "Wow" I say "I would never have thought it".

Eric nods thoughtfully and then he gives me a scorching look which is full of pride, "I know, but it goes to show what an exceptional person you were and what an exceptional vampire you have become".

He strokes my cheeks affectionately and I feel the love he has for me surging through our bond. Then he seems to pull himself together and he turns and holds out his hand.

"Shall we?" he asks simply, and I nod and I take his hand and follow him back out into the bar, then I pause and pull him back.

"Just one thing… Why did I just call you master?" I ask.

Eric smiles again and I see the smug satisfaction on his face, "it was because I gave you a makers command, I wanted you to experience it and it was necessary in that instance for what I told you, but don't worry, I won't abuse that and command you, unless it is absolutely necessary".

I nod "Ok" I say lamely.

"Shall we?" he says again and I nod again and this time we leave his office and go back out into the bar.

We resume our places in the booth, I watch the humans – Its funny I should think like that, I was one of them until a couple of days ago, now all I see when I look at them is a walking all you can drink buffet, and every so often I see Eric nod at Pam and immediately a waitress is summoned and a bottle of Trueblood is placed in front of me.

"I'm sorry" I whisper, "I am drinking all the Trueblood, I must be costing you a fortune".

Eric pats my hand reassuringly, "Don't apologise my darling, you are behaving quite normally for a new vampire and it is my duty and my honour as your maker, your master and as your husband to help you though it, and as far as I am concerned you can have every bottle of Trueblood in this city if you need it".

I smile and gently squeeze his fingers, then I gulp back the Trueblood and wipe my mouth, as I look towards the door, I freeze as I see a familiar figure enter, Eric notices my change in demeanour and follows my gaze and I also feel his tension rising as he lays eyes on Bill Compton. I watch as he slides out of the booth and stands next me, I am certain he is trying to intimidate Bill and it appears to be working. But it doesn't stop him moving closer and keeping his gaze on me, I try not to make eye contact with Bill as his gaze makes my skin crawl and I also stand up I won't be made to feel like this, I wanted to become a vampire I won't have Bill and his own warped and bitter misgivings spoil this for me.

I am rooted to the spot, and as the stand-off continues the area around us clears of human clientele, they can tell something is going down and they don't want to get caught in the crossfire. Soon the only people in this section of the club are Thalia, and Indira behind the bar with handful of human waitresses, Pam, Eric, myself and Bill.

Oh shit, Bill, what the hell is he doing here? I immediately dive into Eric's head as I need to know what he is thinking about this, through the blood bond I feel tension and anger, but I want to know what his thoughts are. I am surprised since I became able to read vampire thoughts Eric's in particular have been crystal clear, but at this moment they are snarly, they are jumbled and realise why, he is thinking too much all at once for me to make any sense of it and that along with the mass of seething emotions which I am getting loud and clear through the bond, I realise my husband is in turmoil.

I come out of his head and concentrate on his emotions, am getting anger, jealousy and... what the hell?! I am getting fear, I probe deeper, and go back into Eric's head and try and sort through the mass of thoughts stampeding through there and what I hear surprises me.

Eric is afraid that I still have feelings for Bill. Well, I can reassure him on that and I decide that I am going to prove him wrong. I look at him and am impressed that all that is going on inside and yet outwardly he is portraying an aura of complete calm and control. I reach for him and squeeze his hand tightly and he turns to face me I reach up and touch his jaw gently pulling his face to mine, and I flood the bond with love and then I stare directly into his eyes and with all my might I clearly think the words _I am yours and you are mine I love you and only you_, I keep repeating them over and over, hoping that he recognises the sentiment through the bond and then suddenly I feel Eric's hand tighten on mine and his eyes widen slightly, he leans down and kisses me and as he does so he whispers in my ear.

"I heard" he says simply almost incredulously, and then he returns the love through the bond and I also feel his relief. He looks straight at me and I hear his thoughts clearly as he directly sends me a message.

_I heard your thoughts, we will explore this new development more later._

I am surprised by this as I really was only trying to send reassurance through the bond with my love and that was the only way I could think of to send it, but this opens up many opportunities for us, I smile at him and nod once then turn my attention to Bill who is now watching us closely.

I kiss Eric's cheek and whisper in his ear, "Trust me" I murmur as I let go of his hand, and I walk towards Bill. His eyes are fixed on me as I stop in front of him.

"Sookie" he says smoothly and he looks hard at me, "how are you sweetheart?"

Immediately, I feel Eric's anger rising at the endearment along with my own revulsion at the vampire stood in front of me.

"I am very well Bill" I say coldly, "what do you want?" I add.

"I have returned from my trip when I got the grave news that Eric had turned you, I couldn't believe it, so I had to see you, I had to witness it with my own eyes and I see it is truth, tell me sweetheart, did he force you, did he turn you against your will?" Bill looks at me closely and with what he assumes is a concerned expression, but what is actually really very creepy.

I stare coldly back at him, little does he know I am searching his brain to find out the truth and the first thing that I got from him was that he had been in consultation with Felippe and he wanted to know if I still had my 'gift' and if so how he could get me away from Eric, he was prepared to fight dirty and Bill, it seems, is prepared to help him as he had given Bill assurances that he could be my… eeww! Oh my god, yuck! I force my face to stay neutral and its only years of practice doing just that that stops me reacting to the almost pornographic thoughts that Bill is also having about me.

I look Bill straight in the eye and I reach out for Eric, in a second he is beside me holding my hand, I squeeze his hand hard. Then in a loud clear voice so everyone in the club can hear I make my announcement.

"I love Eric and agreed for him to bring me over, I asked him if he would be willing to become my maker as I had come to the realisation that I want to spend eternity with him, I belong to him he has my heart and I love him totally and completely, he is my husband, my maker and my master, I was _not_ forced, I chose to become a vampire of my own free will, I asked for this life and I asked Eric to give it to me".

I feel intense pride and love flowing through the bond and it gives me the confidence to continue, I give Bill a withering look which seems to surprise him, and when I speak there is a bite of warning in my tone.

"So having said that Bill, I would appreciate it if you did not call me sweetheart, I am not your sweetheart, and I never was," I hold up my hand as Bill opens his mouth to protest.

"You lost that privilege when you betrayed me, and hurt me more than you could ever know, when I discovered that I was just a mission for you, that what you told me was all lies, so you need to move on and leave me alone, you are not an honourable vampire you have proved that continually with your actions, so, please leave me alone," I stop and turn to Eric, "Can we go home please?" I ask in a small voice.

Eric nods, "Of course lover, you have done very well tonight, and you have shown great control for such a new vampire". I feel him flood the bond with more intense pride and I drink it in and I return it with a strong surge of love, I watch as Eric's nostrils flare and I know he has felt it.

I smile and release Eric's hand I turn to Pam who is hovering and watching proceedings closely, "Pam I wish you weren't working tonight, as I would love to have a chat with my new sister" Eric immediately understands what I am trying to ask him.

"Pam, you will accompany us, my wife wishes to talk with her sister, and I think it would be good for her to spend some time with you," he says firmly.

Pam nods and without a word she leaves the room.

I return my attention back to Bill, who is still standing there awkwardly, "Goodbye Bill" I say firmly.

I grasp Eric's hand as I turn to leave and Bill calls out to me again.

"Sookie!"

I stop and I have another delve into Bill's head, he wants to find out if I still have my gift, so I turn to face him.

"I have nothing further to say to you Bill" I say "I have made myself clear I don't love you Bill I love Eric, so please leave me alone".

Bill looks uncomfortable, but determined, he turns to Eric, "Eric, please may I speak with your wife in private... I... I need to know if she is truly happy, please".

I feel the rage surging inside Eric through the bond and as he speaks his words are clipped and Bill would do well to take notice, and as I watch his fangs descend, a clear indication of the anger he is feeling.

"Do you doubt her word? Do you insult her further?" he spits.

Bill suddenly looks terrified and I think he realises he has crossed a line, "No never" he stammers and looks pleadingly at me, "Forgive me Sookie I never intended…", he stops and shakes his head sadly.

I nod at him, I realise something significant is going on here, so I respond to him.

"You must doubt me, if you feel the need to speak with me even though I have told you clearly I was not forced and I am happy, I have made my position clear but if my husband agrees for you to speak with me I will be pleased to repeat what I have said and hopefully you will then believe me and honour my request to leave me alone".

I have now put the ball back squarely in Eric's court, I feel overwhelming love and pride coming through the bond, Eric is pleased with how I am handling this and it gives me reassurance and strength.

"You have two minutes and I will be present" Eric says firmly.

Bill looks at me and then to Eric, he sighs unnecessarily as he realises this is the best he is going to get and he nods in agreement before following us out to Eric's office. Pam is there standing in the doorway and she grins wickedly at me and I get the impression she too is impressed with my actions.

When we get inside, Eric stops and turns, he stands with his arms folded and he is glaring menacingly at Bill, and Bill just stares right back, his arms are by his side and he is looking cool and collected and now we are alone he is giving off an air of quiet defiance. I look from Eric to Bill and back again.

"Oh for god's sake, it's like an adolescent pissing contest" I say wearily, "Say what you have to say Bill and then go and leave me alone".

Bill turns to face me and his face softens, "Sookie I have your best interests at heart I always have" he says in a pathetic whiny voice.

I sigh and turn to Eric and place my hand on his chest, "Please Eric, may I speak to him in private, I want him out of our lives, once and for all so if this is what it takes it is a small price to pay," I stare into his eyes and say over and over _he wants to know if I still have my telepathy _hoping that he will hear it like he did before.

Eric looks at me, he is closed off and on full alert, "I don't trust him" he says shortly. I realise he hasn't heard, so I try again.

"Please," I persist and repeat that single thought, _he wants to know if I still have my telepathy._

I see the moment Eric hears it and almost imperceptible reaction he gives I watch as he thinks a moment and then he nods and leaves the room, as he passes Bill he leans towards him, intimidating him and snarls quietly into his ear, "touch her, and I will stake you myself".

I watch the door close and I know Eric is standing outside with Pam and that they are both listening and so I send my love out to him desperately through our bond.

I look at Bill, "Spit it out Bill what do you want?" I am delving in his brain and I can see him turning the words around to ask me and find out what he wants to know.

"Sookie, why did you let him turn you, you have always made it clear you never wanted to be turned?" he asks eventually.

I shrug dismissively, "I changed my mind, and I asked him to do it because I love him, I want to spend eternity with him, I've already told you this," I say in a clear strong voice.

"But I love you" he says quietly.

"No you don't and besides I don't love you - You betrayed me" I say sharply.

He nods, "I understand your feelings, but I assure you I didn't" he argues.

I snort "I think you will find you did, you were sent to acquire me for the Queen, sent to befriend me and gain my trust and that is betrayal, you let me fall in love with you under false pretences. We won't even go into the time you raped me in the boot of that car or when you asked me if we could have sex because it would make you better after you got poisoned with the silver, you said that knowing I was now with Eric, and you knew that was wrong," I pause in my tirade and Bill looks shocked.

"May I ask how you felt after you were turned?" he asks, changing the subject.

Ok here we are, he's digging for information, I'm not going to make it easy for him, I shrug, "I won't lie, It felt strange" I say carefully, "everything was suddenly sharper and clearer, my hearing and my eyesight and my smell it was quite overwhelming to begin with, I am still getting used to it, but Eric is helping me".

I look at Bill who nods, "How are you coping being around humans?" he asks evasively.

I smile and show my fangs "It's hard, I hear their blood and it makes me want to drink from them, they are food so it makes me hungry" I say, "Eric is helping me control it" I add.

"You want to drink from them even though you can hear their thoughts clearly? You have certainly lost your humanity" he says and does look genuinely shocked at that.

There we go - Finally cut to the chase, I know he is trying to goad me into revealing something and tell him what he needs to know, so I don't disappoint him.

I shrug nonchalantly "I can't hear them now so I don't know what they are thinking, all I know is they are now food, but Eric said I will learn to control it" I say.

Bills eyes widen "You can't hear them?" he repeats.

I shake my head, "No, not a peep" I say. This is obviously only a half truth but I focus on it I can still hear them and now and I can hear vampires as well but I have like an on/off switch and its fantastic, I can tune out the brains all around me unless I want to listen in, but Bill doesn't need to know that bit. "No, I can't hear them, I have never felt so normal in my entire life" I say again as I listen again to his thoughts.

His thoughts are coming through loud and clear, he is thinking '_Oh Felipe is not going to be happy about this, she has lost her gift'_, but then through the now very faint bond that I still have with him I feel his relief, he is pleased, and that surprises me, shit he does truly love me. I realise that that must have been a huge surge of emotion he let out then, as normally I don't feel anything from him and I thought our bond was long gone. I look at him and once again I am so pleased I have mastered a poker face over the years and give nothing away.

I look Bill in the eye as I say "By bringing me over Eric has made me feel more normal than I have ever felt in my life, I love him with all my heart" I pause for a second, "Please Bill leave us alone" I add, the door opens and I see Eric staring at me, I run to him and he takes me in his arms.

"You heard her Compton" he says, making it clear he had been listening to every word.

Bill looks at me and then Eric, he nods slowly and leaves.

"You did very well, you were very convincing when you told him you had lost your gift," Eric says once we are alone and he sounds impressed.

I smile, "I concentrated on the fact I can't hear people now, which is the truth I can't… unless I want to, which I sort of ignored!"

I see the amusement fill his face and then Eric shakes his head and laughs, "You have a devious mind, and you will make a fine vampire".

**oooOOOooo**

We are sitting back at home, it is 3am I am spilling everything I learnt from Bills mind. "So, we can't trust him" I say in conclusion.

Pam is sitting with her mouth wide open; "You can hear vampires now?" she turns to Eric who nods.

He stands suddenly and pulls Pam to her feet, he clutches her shoulders and stares into her eyes, "Pam, as your maker I command you to never reveal Sookie's gift of telepathy to anyone, as far as everyone outside this room is concerned her gift died with her humanity, do you understand?"

"Yes master" Pam repeats.

Eric nods and sits down, and I voice my thoughts on how I can get Eric to let me do something when I believe I can gain more information by doing something he doesn't want me to do, without me openly defying him.

"Eric" I begin, and his eyes sweep to mine, I hesitate and then voice my opinion, "tonight, I wanted you to know I had learnt something from Bills mind, but I wasn't sure what it was but I was certain it was important" I pause, my words are coming out in a jumble, Eric sits quietly and doesn't say a word and he lets me continue almost as if he is letting me work this out for myself.

"But needed to know more, but you were adamant Bill wasn't coming anywhere near me, but I needed to talk to him and I didn't want to openly defy you, you can't always hear my thoughts so I can't tell you silently that I need to be able to do what you don't want me to do, I want to be able to do something where I can alert you if I think I can learn something, we need to establish some kind of signal where I can let you know that you are to let me do something, do you get what I mean?" I cringe at the way I have just said that and I try and clarify things.

"I don't want to disobey you in public especially when other vampires are around because you said it would look bad on you, that you couldn't control me, but if I can learn something then I should be able to try… shouldn't I?"

Eric nods carefully and thinks for a second.

Pam smiles "You know Eric; you have sired a fine vampire here".

I smile back at Pam, surprised and pleased by her comment.

Eric looks at me, "We will try and enhance my ability to hear your thoughts, the fact I can hear some thoughts tells me that with perseverance we _could _establish a link where you can talk to me telepathically".

Pam looks shocked at this and stares at Eric incredulously.

"Wait? You can hear Sookie as well?" she asks.

Eric nods, "rarely, but yes I can," he says.

He turns his attention back to me, "What if we continue what you did tonight, if you grasp my hand and squeeze it as tightly as you can, if you have learnt something you wish to share with me and if you need to learn more, and I want to remove you, you squeeze my hand again twice".

I nod, "what if I am with not with you, what if I am with Pam I can't very well hold her hand and squeeze it?" I say Pam snorts with laughter at the thought of me holding her hand.

Eric stands and paces the room, then pauses and looks at us he smiles knowingly and I realise he has an answer.

"Sookie, Pam come here, stand before me" we obey and are standing in front of Eric he holds Pam's arm up to his mouth and bites, he then grabs my arm and does the same, Pam and I are watching with interest he then holds both our wrists together. He shuts his eyes and mutters some words in a foreign language.

"Look at each other" he says we do as he asks.

"Pam think of a sentence you want to tell Sookie and Sookie listen for it" I open my mind up to Pam, and I can hear as clear as day her thinking '_What is he doing?'_ I repeat the sentence and Pam looks mortified.

Eric smiles, "Sookie think of a sentence and Pam listen for it in Sookie's mind".

I think carefully '_I have no idea what he is doing'_ Pam repeats it back to me.

We look at Eric in surprise, "What did you just do?" I ask.

I have made a clear mind connection between you, you are my progeny and so I can do this as your maker, it is very old obscure vampiric skill and under normal circumstances quite hard to perfect, but it was relatively easy with your existing telepathy skills, it wouldn't happen so immediately under normal circumstances, not many vampires know how to do it, and as such it has all but died out, if you want to speak to each other with your minds, all you have to do is be in the same vicinity and look each other in the eye, it's as simple as that.

We look at each other and test it out, wow this is so cool. Eric pulls our attention back to him.

"As your maker I command you to never reveal this connection we have established between you," and we both nod in unison.

"Yes Master" we both say.

"Good" Eric seems satisfied with that and he once again reiterates that we will practice strengthening his telepathic link with me so that he can, hopefully, eventually hear me as clearly as I can now hear him.

"Eric, do you think Bill will continue to try and get to me?" I ask.

Eric nods "he loves you, that much is obvious, in fact I would say he is obsessed with you, so we will have to keep our eye on him".

I think about what Eric has said, "Could I still be friends with Bill please Eric, I promise I will never put myself in the position of being alone with him but after what I have learnt tonight I believe he could give us information which we would otherwise never find out until it was too late".

Eric nods, "yes I believe you are right, but never see him alone, make sure you have Pam with you or myself, his obsession could turn out to be unhealthy and he could be pushed to desperate measures to get you back"

I look at Eric, "What do you mean desperate measures?"

Eric shrugs "if he can't have you nobody can" he says quietly.

"You think he could kill me" I say, completely shocked at that theory.

"Quite possibly" Eric says in a matter of fact tone.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

My mind is whirling as I prepare to go to bed as the dawn fast approaches. Pam has now left for her own home, before she left she had just stood and stared at me and then smiled, I felt a little concerned wondering what she was doing until she spoke.

"You are going to make a fine vampire, I am proud to call you my sister".

I smile at her the words boosting my confidence and opinion of myself, "Thank you Pam, I appreciate that" I say, "You are the best sister I could ever wish for too," I add.

Pam simply nods at us both and then without another word she is gone. I find it interesting to note that now I am also vampire when I see another vampire moves with excessive speed it no longer seems to appear that fast.

I turn to Eric who is looking indulgently at me, I know that look, I walk towards him and he takes me in his arms, and kisses me, I lick his fangs and he growls deeply, the next thing I realise we are both naked and rolling around on the huge bed in our hidden daytime resting area.

"Eric" I gasp, as I feel myself coming to completion and then I feel him thrust deeply and then freeze.

"Sookie" he calls out loudly and then he lets out a loud hiss and grips me tightly to him. "This is best" he murmurs as I feel him emptying himself inside me.

As I feel the dawn now fast approaching I feel Eric slowly slide out of me, then he kisses me and lying at my side he pulls me close once more and takes me in his arms and we settle into the bed. We always sleep in each others arms, I feel his love and contentment flowing through the bond and into me and as it does so my body starts getting heavy and it is becoming an effort to speak, to move, to think, I feel daytime consume me and I am gone.

It seems only moments later, when I open my eyes, I am alone, and Eric is sitting beside me smiling, he is waiting with my blood. I grasp it and drink it greedily, he refills my cup three more times and I feel ready to take on the world.

I get dressed, as I am doing so I notice my skin is getting paler, I have always loved the sun and sunbathing was one of my favourite pastimes, but not now obviously, Eric notices me staring at my arms.

"Is everything alright my lover?" he asks gently.

I nod, "yes I was just noticing my skin is getting paler" I say quietly.

Eric smiles "You so loved the sun didn't you?" he says carefully, I get an odd emotion through the bond which he quickly slams shut, this makes me pay attention and I quickly realise Eric is feeling vulnerable, he is worried I am regretting my decision to become a vampire, so I turn towards him and look at him closely and I flood the bond with my love for him.

"But I love you more" I say firmly, the bond re-opens with a surge of love and relief from him as he pulls me to him and crushes me in his arms; he leads me to the bed and inevitably he shows me how much he loves me.

As we lie there afterwards, I want to ask something, I turn to Eric who is lost in his own thoughts and trailing his finger over my stomach, "Can I ask you something?"

He looks up and smiles at me, "Anything my lover" he says.

"That thing you did, that vampire voodoo thing, which made it so I can talk to Pam clearly in my head, why can't you do that so I can have that with you?" I ask as I look pleadingly into his face.

His finger stops moving and he pulls me close, "As much as I would love to grant you that, I can't, I can only create a mind link between my progeny, but not between us, it's just not possible to do this I know this because Ocella tried to create one between us and it didn't work, that is how I knew how to perform the ritual, in time we will be able to communicate with the mind alone no matter where we are, not through thoughts exactly but we will learn to anticipate the other, but you are still a baby and this skill hasn't developed yet, but we could practice and hopefully bring on the gift sooner, you are maturing quicker than most babies you have grasped our life so well I am very proud of you, also, I want to try and establish my ability to read your thoughts, as this could prove to be very useful and at present it is a very intermittent skill" he touches my face.

I look at him hard and think as hard as I can _I love you so much._

"I love you too" he says absently, and then he freezes and stares at me, moving quickly he grabs my shoulders, "Sookie do that again".

_You are my lover, my husband, my maker and my everything._

Eric repeats what I was thinking, excitement is rising on his face, and his fangs start to drop.

"Sookie my love, this is amazing, I feel your emotions so clearly, in your mind not just through the blood bond, and I cannot believe it" he says.

I think for a moment and realisation hits me, "when we… you know, have sex you always nip me and drink from me and I did the same to you" I say.

Eric nods and smiles, "I know you did, and it felt good" he says.

"Yeah, do you think us drinking from each other has strengthened your link with me and helped?" I ask.

I watch as he considers this and nods, "It is the only possible explanation, as this gift takes years to establish and yet you are not even a week old, and it appears to have enhanced my fledgling ability to hear your thoughts, I am privileged to have you as my wife, this will be so useful for us I will be able to be in contact with you when you are not near me, it is so much better than just with the blood bond".

"Do you have that link with Pam?" I ask.

"I do" he replies.

"Figures" I say, I have often thought they seemed to know what each other were thinking and now I know they do.

Eric smiles again, "I won't be listening in on you all the time, the link will only be open when we need it to be, "he runs his hand down my arm, "What do you wish to do tonight?" he asks.

I think carefully before I answer, "Eric can we go to Bon Temps?" I ask.

"If you wish, I will have to be with you, and I think Pam should also accompany us" he pauses "I believe you will soon be ready to commence hunting training, I will teach you to feed from humans without their knowledge" I nod in agreement, I knew that this would eventually be the case as I wasn't naive enough to believe I could survive on synthetic blood alone or the fresh blood Eric has been providing me with. I watch as Eric calls for Pam, and a few moments later she arrives at the house.

"Pam, we are going to Bon Temps tonight" Eric says calmly and Pam just looks at me and then nods.

As we make the journey to Bon Temps I am feeling sort of anxious about it this, I'm not sure how people are going to react, most people know about my decision to be turned, I told my friends and well, you can't keep a secret in Bon Temps. Eric is driving and I realise I don't notice the speed of his driving any more either, I'm not sure if that is due to me being lost in my worry about how tonight is going to pan out or simply because I am a vampire now and it is similar to my realisation that I don't notice when we move at vampire speed.

We arrive at my old home and Eric pulls into the driveway, I look at my old family home, a light is on inside, so I know that Amelia is here, and I move towards it. I open the door and walk in, as it is my house I don't need an invitation and Pam and Eric follow me in, Eric pauses and puts his hand on my shoulder, and I am getting warning through the bond, Pam is on alert and I am concerned because I can smell something very strange, I look at Eric.

"I can smell something odd," I say, and Eric nods in agreement.

"Oh screw this" I say suddenly, "AMELIA" I shout.

"Sookie!" I hear in reply, and then running down the stairs.

Amelia appears along with an even stronger smell, she stops and beams at me, "How are you?" she asks and I notice she is looking at me warily.

"I'm good, how are you?" I ask.

"Oh can't complain, I have been practicing some new spells, I guess you can smell some of the residue now you are a vampire" she says.

I grin and nod, something feels off though, without further preamble I jump into her mind, Amelia has always been a very clear broadcaster and with my new vamp senses it's almost as if she is shouting and it makes me thankful of my new improved gift with the on/off switch.

I discover that Bill has been hanging around, and making a nuisance of himself asking about me and trying to find out if I have been to see her, she hasn't let him in, but he has been irritating her with the frequency of his visits and constant questioning, and she has also been getting visits from the Shreveport Were's asking about me.

"So have you had any visitors since I moved out?" I almost cringe, at my lack of tact there, oh real subtle Sookie! I think to myself. I glance at Pam who is trying to hide her grin and I quickly get a glimpse of her thoughts and she is thinking much the same thing.

Amelia doesn't notice but looks relieved, "I have, I have been wondering whether or not to call you, Bill has been hanging around, he just stands outside and looks up at the house, and when he sees me it is like the Spanish inquisition, have you seen Sookie? Have you been to visit Sookie? Has Sookie come here? What are you doing? Are you going to stay on here?" she shakes her head sadly, "I won't let him in and that seems to be upsetting him, but it's almost like he is obsessed and needs to be here, and then I keep getting visits from Alcide, he comes and patrols the grounds, I didn't ask him to, and I just assumed you had asked him to keep an eye on things, he always knocks and identifies himself then he asks about you, asks if you have been here and then he goes, it's all a bit weird really".

This sets alarm bells ringing as I haven't asked Alcide to do anything, I glance at Eric and then I pull my cell phone from my pocket and call Alcide.

"Hey Alcide" I say as he answers.

"Sookie" I hear the rumbling deep voice, "What can I do for you?" he asks.

"Erm, I was wondering why you have been coming to Bon Temps asking after me, when you know I live with Eric now?"

There is a deathly silence, "I haven't been coming to Bon Temps Sookie," he says eventually.

"Ok, in which case I am going to put you on to Amelia and she is going to tell you something" I hand my phone to Amelia and she explains quickly what has been happening.

Eric and Pam are listening carefully, in the end Amelia hangs up and hands the phone back to me; she looks a little shaken, but pulls herself together.

"I have wards on the house, and nobody is getting in here" she says almost as if she is trying to convince herself that she is safe.

I nod and I realise something strange is going on here, why would someone want to impersonate Alcide?

"Should we speak to Sam?" I ask Eric, "Do you think it is some kind of shifter or something different?"

Eric shrugs, "I don't know, perhaps a word with the shifter wouldn't hurt, it certainly sounds like a shifter of some description or maybe even a fairy, as they can alter their appearance, will you be alright going to the bar?" he asks.

I nod, and assure him I will be fine, as I know he is concerned I will freak and go into bloodlust when I smell all the humans.

I bid goodnight to Amelia and we all head to Merlotte's. As we enter the bar, silence falls and everyone stares, it is quite full, all people I have grown up with and known all my life, I move closer to Eric and slip my hand into his, he responds and grips my hand tightly and then I feel Pam move closer to me. Eric is sending me love and calm through the bond and I realise he thinks I am struggling to control myself, but I am just surprised by the reaction we got. We walk towards the bar, and everyone is still staring at us.

We find a table and Holly quickly comes over "Hi what can I get y'all?" she says brightly.

"Three Trueblood please" I say smiling up at her. I am determined not to show myself up, I used to work here so I couldn't do that to Sam.

Sam is at the bar and he is fastidiously ignoring us, that hurts, he was my best friend, _was_ being the operative word now. I stand suddenly and grabbing Eric's hand I move towards the bar Eric has no option but to follow as I am gripping his hand as if my life depends on it.

"Sam" I say quietly.

He looks up at me, "Yes Sookie" he says sharply.

I am a little shocked at his tone and once again I feel hurt by his reaction, I am certain Eric can sense my emotions as I think I hear him growl so I quickly pull myself together, and get to the point of my visit here tonight.

"Sam, do you know if there are any other shifters in town at the moment?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "Not as far as I know" he says, "Why?"

Eric quickly explains what has been happening and Sam looks concerned, "Someone is impersonating Alcide, but why would they do that?"

"That is what we want to know" I say, I look closely at Sam, and I can't resist having a look in his head, his thoughts are clear to me now, not the indistinct snarly mess I used to encounter with twoey's, it is clear he doesn't know anything about the strange person hanging around the house, but what upsets me most are the thoughts I catch afterwards, he doesn't want me here, he is unhappy that I am now a vampire and he can't understand why I did it.

I gulp, I don't need to but its a reaction to what I am feeling, I feel hurt, Sam was my friend and now… Eric picks up on my mood and he looks at me with concern in his eyes.

"Let's sit down," I say quietly, and I move away from the bar.

We move back to the table where Pam is waiting, "What is it?" Eric asks as soon as we have sat down.

I shake my head, I feel tears welling, shit I don't want to cry, the last thing I need is blood tricking down my cheeks.

I drink my Trueblood, and Eric grips my hand, I feel Pam move close to me, and I know from our three way bond they are trying to comfort me and it does, a little.

"Sookie?" A voice pulls me from my thoughts, and my pity party and I turn and am face to face with my brother, he is standing with Calvin Norris and they are both staring openly.

"Hi Jason" I say brightly, "how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you, are you enjoying your new life?" he asks stiffly.

I was until tonight I think to myself, but to Jason I nod and say "yes I am," with much more confidence than I am feeling.

It is clear he has no idea what to say to me, and after a slightly awkward silence he eventually speaks again.

"Well it was good to see you sis" he says awkwardly as he moves away.

I look at Calvin who nods and follows Jason. I look directly at Eric and think as firmly as I can _I want to go home_, Eric immediately reaches into his pocket for his wallet and stands and I turn to Pam and think the same thing to her, Pam grips my hand and nods.

"Goodbye Sam," I call as Eric pulls some notes out to pay for the drinks and I don't fail to notice that he ignores me, I feel Eric's irritation at the snub and he takes a step towards the bar, but I put my hand on his arm to stop him.

Holly comes and clears our table and she smiles warmly and sincerely at me, "It was great to see you again Sookie" she says kindly and more importantly, sincerely, and her words make me feel better, I think as hard as I can to Eric who is riffling in his wallet, _Give her a good tip please_. 

Eric smiles at me and nods, as Holly gathers up the money she is surprised at the tip and beams at us. I watch as Eric politely thanks her and we all leave once again being silently followed out the door by everyone's eyes. When we get out to the car, I can't hold back any longer and a big red tear trickles down my cheek.

Eric holds me tightly, "That was horrible" I say quietly, "They all hate me, even my own brother, Holly was the only exception," I add.

I feel anger bubbling up in Eric and after a moment he releases me, gets out of the car and walks back into the bar.

Shit, what is he going to do? I jump out of the car but I hesitate, Pam has already gone after Eric, I am left alone, I look around the car park, and I decide to follow Eric and Pam. As I walk into the bar, I see Eric holding Jason in a less than friendly manner, and Calvin is looking increasingly agitated. I am beside him in seconds, and I touch his arm.

"Sookie, I'm sorry sis, I am just having problems coming to terms with the fact my little sister is a vamp now" Jason looks contrite, I wonder if he has been glamoured I look into his brain, no he hasn't Eric has just spoken to him and made him realise what an idiot he is being and my love for the big Viking grows more by the second, he see Sam watching, an inscrutable look on his face I think for a second and then I walk over to him.

"Please don't hate me Sam" I say quietly to him.

He looks at me, and his eyes widen with surprise, "I don't hate you Sookie, I just can't understand why you did it" he says sadly.

"Because I love Eric" I say simply.

"Did he force you?" he begins but stops when I shake my head.

"No, he didn't, I chose to become a vampire of my own free will and I asked him to be my maker, and I did it because I love him so much I don't want him to watch me grow old and die, I want to be with him forever".

Watch as Sam considers that and then relaxes, and he does look genuinely remorseful now, "I can accept that" he says, "I'm sorry cher, listen I will keep my ears and eyes open about the Alcide doppelganger see if I can find out anything for you ok?"

I relax and grin at Sam, "Thank you" I say, Eric has appeared at my side, I smile at him "Sam is going to see if he can find out anything about the Alcide impersonator" I say.

Eric nods, he glares at Sam and then turns to me "Shall we go my lover" he says.

I smile and slide off my seat "Bye Sam" I say.

"Bye Sookie, you take care – you hear?" he says, he turns to Eric and Pam and nods.

They return his nod and for the second time we leave the bar.

Back in Shreveport I am digesting the events of tonight, I have to say I was a little taken aback by the reaction of people, people I had known all my life, they were afraid of me. Then there is the question of who is impersonating Alcide and more importantly, why?

I am lying in Eric's arms he has been so loving tonight, he hasn't said a word about anything that happened at Merlotte's but he is making me feel like a queen, his queen. Pam has gone and it's just the two of us, I feel the need to talk, Eric senses this and looks at me.

"I was a little taken a back by the reaction of people tonight, was that normal?" I ask.

"Yes" Eric says quietly, "As your maker I should have prepared you for that reaction, and I didn't, that was a mistake. I didn't expect it to quite so extreme considering the fact it was a small town where they all knew you, and to mention the fact they have a resident vampire in the town. There is a lot to be said for the old ways, when we were banished from our villages".

I feel anger rising "You know, what got to me most was that they were afraid of me, but they had known me all their lives, they knew me, they knew what sort of person I am, as if I would have attacked any of them!"

Eric beams at me, and I feel extreme pride through the bond, what did I say? "What?" I ask.

He touches my face and I feel the now familiar overwhelming sensation of love also flowing through the bond.

"Sookie, what you have just said has demonstrated a cast iron will, which for a vampire so young – don't forget you are less than a week old, is unheard of, your hunger should have been such, that it would have made no difference who those humans were, if you wanted to feed you would have fed, but you have shown that you are prepared to be selective, that my love will keep you alive".

I am surprised, but I think back at Fangtasia I didn't know any of the people there and all I could think of was that they were food, but I knew these people and that hunger and compulsion just wasn't there.

"What hurt me most was Sam's reaction, but he was my best friend, I saved his life for god's sake" I stop suddenly with this line of conversation, acknowledging it is still a sore point with Eric, he had wanted me to use the Cluviel Dor to get him out of the marriage with the Queen of Oklahoma, and in the end he had been saved by a coup in her court when she was overthrown and betrayed by her own people, I still have a sneaking suspicion that Eric had been behind that somehow, but he has never said anything and I will never ask. It just seems very interesting not to mention convenient that he is on first name terms with the new King.

I am brought back from my thoughts, when Eric speaks again and I look up at him. "The shifter has strong feeling for you, he always has," he says curtly.

I pull back and search his face, "You are not jealous of him are you?" I ask quietly, "Because I love you".

Eric smiles, "No, I am not jealous, I was when you were human and refused to be turned, as he always could have a chance with you, and when you used the Cluviel Dor on him, then I was beside myself, but now you have proved to me that you are mine and only mine, I will speak with the shifter and demand he treats you with the respect you deserve, not only as my wife but as the woman who saved his pathetic life".

"Eric, please don't, he seemed to accept it after I explained to him " I ask.

"I will, as there was no reason for you to have to explain yourself and your decisions to him, he was supposed to be your friend so he should've simply accepted it without question… as I accepted you using the fairy charm to save him" he says stubbornly.

Eventually! I think to myself and Eric frowns.

"I still accepted it" he says stiffly and I realise he heard my thoughts.

"Ok, but don't glamour him" I ask squeezing his hand "Please" I add.

"Oh I won't glamour him" he replies ominously, I shiver, but surprisingly I feel happy about whatever Eric will do.

"Eric, am I keeping you away from your work as sheriff?" Eric looks at me and hesitates before he answers.

"Yes, but you are more important at the moment, it is true a baby vampire takes a lot of time and attention, which is why it is rare for someone of my standing to sire a new vampire but you are more than proving yourself as an exceptional vampire, Pam is handling my work and is more than capable, I have called Karin as well, she is helping out in the bar".

"Oh" I say surprised, wondering why I haven't seen her.

"Karin is, shall we say, in a little bit of bother and is having to keep a low profile at present, she is acting as bar security, she is in the background" he says.

I nod and I don't ask any further questions.

Despite my talk with Eric I am still feeling restless, I want to know about the fake Were, and I wonder who it is and what they are playing at. I pace around the lounge and then go into the kitchen and warm up some Trueblood, Eric watches me but doesn't say anything, I take it outside and pace around the garden in the moonlight. I am suddenly aware of a rustling noise in the bushes, I look down and see a glowing swirling mist, I stare at it, and I am so transfixed that I don't notice Eric coming up behind me.

"What are you looking at?" he asks. I turn in surprise to see him there and I point at the strange mist.

"Can't you see it?" I ask, as I continue to point. Eric peers down and suddenly there is a bright flash and an envelope appears on the ground, I pick it up and see it has my name on it, I recognise the handwriting.

"It's from Niall" I exclaim and run inside to open my letter.

_My darling granddaughter_

_Word has reached me that the vampire has turned you and you are now his wife. As your kin I offer you my heartfelt congratulations._

_However, I must warn you that the balance of the faery has been upset by your transformation to a vampire, and despite my sealing the portals a rogue fairy assassin has made it through into your world. I warn you, you will not see Jabberjak as a fairy as he impersonates people, he can take on their form and he is incredibly dangerous. Please be careful._

_Niall_

I am sitting, completely shocked at what I have just read.

"Well that accounts for and totally explains our Alcide look-alike then, and we were correct to suspect the Fae" I say as I hold out the letter to Eric, he pulls me close and takes the letter from me and reads it.

"If he is a fairy won't we be able to detect his fairy scent?" I ask.

Eric shakes his head, "not when he is in disguise" he says, "I have come across Jabberjak before he is a wily old fairy and totally insane, they must really be upset about you becoming a vampire to have risked sending him into this realm".

"Will I be able to discover if it is an impostor if I look into his mind?" I ask.

"I don't know, it is possible you may pick up something" he says thoughtfully.

Eric takes me back into the house and delves into a drawer full of weapons of various shapes and sizes, he pulls out a handmade dagger and he hands it to me.

"It is made of iron, keep it with you at all times," he says.

I nod, fairies and iron don't mix, and this will be my only chance if I am cornered. "Will it work if he is in disguise?" I ask.

Eric nods confidently, "His body may look different but he is still Fae and iron will kill him".

I am scared, I may be a vampire now but I am feeling out of my depth, I will have to warn Amelia as well, I dig out my cell phone and call her, forgetting it is so late, a slightly groggy voice which doesn't sound like her answers the phone.

"Hello," she says.

"Amelia?" I say anxiously.

There is a deathly silence and this alerts me and I am immediately on my guard, "Amelia?" I repeat and there is still no answer, this is not Amelia she would've spoken by now, my mind is racing and I take control and I know how to find out if I am talking to Amelia or not.

"Are you awake, it's me Tricia, I'm sorry to call so late," I say apologetically.

Eric's eyes narrow and now he is also immediately on alert.

"Oh hi Tricia," comes the voice down the phone, which now sounds exactly like Amelia, I close my eyes this is obviously Jabberjak, but if that is the case where is Amelia and how has he managed to get into the house past her wards?

"Hi, look I'm sorry to bother you so late but I left my wallet at your place earlier can I come over now and pick it up, as I will need it tomorrow?" I wait.

There is another brief pause before the being, who I am now certain is Jabberjak speaks again, "Sure Tricia, no problem,"

"Thanks" I say and hang up.

I look at Eric "Jabberjak, I'm pretty sure of it" I say.

"Explain" Eric states and I quickly go through the call from beginning to end.

Eric nods, he grasps my hand and calls for Pam and Karin, they are here in moments, he quickly outlines the story, Karin is looking at me with interest, and Eric watches her reaction to me.

"Ready" he commands and we nod as we all leave heading back to Bon Temps.

I feel overwhelmed by feelings I can't control, I leap out of the car before it has stopped, I fully open my mind as I open the door almost immediately I sense the fairy, then I see him as he walks towards me looking like Amelia, I listen to his thoughts he is expecting someone called Tricia, but he realises who I am, but he plays along so, so do I.

"Hi Amelia good to see you, and barge in on you so late, but I can hardly come in the daytime!"

He is clearing his mind and he thinks this is just a coincidence that I should appear now and he is pleased, he thinks he will be able to kill me and be gone before Tricia arrives. Poor deluded fairy.

I walk up to him as though I am going to give him a hug, I am not afraid though as I have the advantage here I know who I am dealing with, he doesn't. I feel Eric, Karin and Pam circling around outside, waiting. With my new vampire speed, I don't hesitate and I grab the iron knife and plunge it into the fairy before he even has time to react, the shock, surprise and horror registers on his face before he falls to the floor and turns to dust. Eric, Pam and Karin are beside me staring at the pile of fairy dust.

"Did I do ok?" I ask looking at Eric.

Pam and Karin are looking at me oddly, "What?" I ask.

I listen into their minds as they are still not speaking, and I realise that they just completely astounded by what they have just witnessed, we are disturbed by the real Amelia who comes wandering in looking dazed, immediately Karin bears her fangs and is on alert.

"Karin, stop," Eric commands and she quietens and I watch her fangs retract.

"What's going on?" Amelia asks as she takes in the three vampires, not to mention the pile of fairy dust on the floor.

I point at the dusk, "Our fake Alcide, was a homicidal fairy, and this time he was impersonating you".

Amelia looks horrified, "how did he get in, I have wards?" she asks.

I shrug, Eric steps forward, "He is Fae, Sookie is...was Fae, he possibly impersonated Sookie to get in past your wards".

The remains of the fairy is brushed away and Amelia leaps forward and hugs me tightly, I hear her blood coursing through her veins, but I have no compulsion to feed, Eric and Pam are watching me carefully, ready to pounce should I lose control, but it doesn't happen.

**oooOOOooo**

The journey back to Shreveport a short while later is silent and eventually, I can't stand it anymore.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask generally, and to nobody in particular, hoping someone will answer.

"No lover you did everything right," Eric says.

"So, why am I feeling like I am in trouble?" I ask I don't mention I can sense Karin and Pam's apprehension at being near me.

Pam leans towards me, "Sookie, do you realise what you did tonight?"

"I killed a fairy, what's the big deal, I have done it before?" I ask.

Pam smiles indulgently and pats my arm "Sookie, that particular fairy is over 2 million years old, he was one of the first supernatural creatures to walk the earth, he was more powerful than the rest of the Faery put together, you did a good thing as having Jabberjak wandering around this realm like a loose cannon was not the smartest move on the part of the Faery, he could and would've drawn more attention to the Fae than if the entire Faery had descended on this realm, he was dangerous, and yet you took him out as if he was a human, he made Lachlan and Neave look like amateurs, like innocent children with his killing skills".

"Oh" I say, and I shiver at the memory of the two homicidal fairies who had captured and tortured me.

"You have no idea do you? You are destined to be one of the most powerful vampire ever with your gift, you will be unstoppable, which will make you a target, Felipe for one, he will want to control you".

Realisation dawns on me, oh shit, I have just broadcast the fact I am different to most vamps.

Back at home, Eric commands Karin not to reveal my gift and establishes a mind link between us. As Karin and Pam go to leave, Karin turns to me, and gives me an appraising look.

"Sister, you will never know how glad I am to be on your side" and with that they are gone.

I look at Eric, "I screwed up tonight didn't I?" I say.

He pulls me into his arms, "No my darling, you were magnificent, but you did make it very difficult for people to believe you have lost your gift".

He touches my cheek, "You are incredible, I am honoured to have sired you, you are capable of so much, when you reach maturity you will be totally unstoppable, and at this rate you will reach maturity way before your time, I have to say, I too am glad you are on my side".

I take a quick look into his mind and am startled as I read his thoughts directly, _Sookie is extraordinary, and I love her so much._

I grip his arm, he stares at me "Thank you and I love you too" I say to him, he realises I have listened to his thoughts, he grips me to him.

"Oh Sookie we are going to make such a team" he says, he pulls me to him _Jag alsakar dig min lila fru_ he says directly into my brain, he has been teaching me his original human language he has just said I love you my little wife in Swedish, I look I look at him and think hard remembering the words he has been teaching me.

_Jag Alsakar dig min man och min here, _ I hope I thought it right, I look at him "did I get that right? I ask verbally.

"Did you say I love you my husband and my master?" he asks, I nod with a smile, "Then yes, you got it perfectly right" with that he slides on top of me and after nudging my legs apart with his knee he whispers in my ear.

"Let us show each other just how much we love each other" he says.

**oooOOOooo**

The next evening as Eric and I walk into Fangtasia I feel a shift in the atmosphere, we continue into Eric's office and almost immediately Thalia arrives with two bottles of Trueblood, this is unusual in itself, normally the human waitresses do the serving, I watch as she hands Eric the bottle and bows, he nods back at her and I nearly drop through the floor as she does the same to me, I glance at Eric unsure of what to do.

"Accept the Trueblood my darling and bow back," he says. I do as he says and Thalia leaves without a word.

"What was all that about?" I ask.

"We killed the oldest, strongest most feared fairy in the history of the world, not to mention the most vicious and homicidal, she was showing us her respect for that," he says.

"We?" I say.

"Ah yes, I need to speak with you about that" he says.

He beckons me closer I sit on his lap and he wraps his arms around me, I feel him getting aroused, and I grin.

"Sookie" he says, I look at him and he looks into my eyes, I realise he is going to tell me something important mind to mind, so its obviously something sensitive I nod and open my mind to him.

_Sookie my darling, we have to protect you and your gift, and you made that task more difficult with your actions last night, so the official version of what happened is, that you went to visit your witch friend, accompanied by myself and Pam, but by a fluke of timing Jabberjak was there, as he was looking for you, he grabbed Pam, and I attacked, you attacked and you pulled a knife from the kitchen drawer which happened to be made of iron and you stabbed him, and managed to kill him, it was all blind luck._

I nod carefully, I understand why this has been done, and it is believable, as I think back numerous times to when I have killed with nothing more than blind luck.

"That's my girl" Eric says he pulls me close and whispers in my ear "We know the truth and that is all that matters".

I smile, I can't help thinking of the irony that vampires do not do the touchy feely thing and yet Eric can't keep his hands off me. We decide to head out into the bar, I scan the area, and my attention is drawn to a young woman on a bar stool wearing a long coat she looks shifty and anxious, I grip Eric's hand, and whisper in his ear.

"That woman, I think she is a drainer, I have seen them before in Merlotte's and she looks to be your stereotypical one".

I spoke verbally so all the other vamps in the room would be alerted and as one they all look at the woman and then at me and nod, yep mission accomplished.

I pop into the woman head and sure enough she is, I have to be careful, I can't show that I know for sure. I move into a booth and Eric joins me, the woman can't take her eyes off him, she has obviously done her homework, as it is definitely Eric she wants, the older the vampire the better the money for the blood as the older the vampire the more potent the blood.

She is afraid though, as she wasn't anticipating as many vampires here as there are. Pam comes to sit with us, _is she?_ She silently asks me looking into my eyes.

_Yes _I respond.

Out loud she whispers "Don't worry Sookie".

The other vampires look pityingly at me. I watch as Eric steps out of the booth and walks up to the bar, he surveys the room, he is inches from the woman, and then he walks over to his tacky throne and sits in it.

I realise he is using himself as bait and he has made himself deliberately vulnerable, by separating himself from the other vampires in the room, I can see his reasoning, he is away from the other vamps and hoping she will approach him. It works and I watch as she slides off her seat and sits on a table next to him. Fang bangers start circling Eric as they always do when he sits on his throne and I roll my eyes at them.

All the vamps are slowly moving closer to Eric as well. The next thing all hell breaks loose as the woman jumps up and fires a gun in the air, this has all the humans scattering and running for the nearest exit, hampering the vampires in the room from reaching Eric, in the commotion the drainer takes advantage of this and she wraps a silver chain around Eric's neck.

All the vamps are staring, fangs out, and circling the chair, as the silver burns into Eric, I feel his pain and I am pissed, really pissed, my anger is uncontrollable and whilst all the other vamps are afraid to approach as the woman has also wrapped herself in the silver chain. I don't hesitate, I use my new strength and speed, I leap out of the booth and I blind side her, I rip the chain from Eric's neck and strangle her with it.

"Get your hands off my husband you bitch," I snarl as I snap her neck.

The bloodlust rises in me and I drain her, when I am done I throw the body to the ground, and wipe my mouth. I look around to see all the other vamps staring in astonishment, I glance at my hands and see they are almost melting and from the severe burns from the silver chain but I don't feel the pain, I realise the blood I have just drunk is helping the healing process, I rush to Eric's side, and touch his sore neck he winces, I kiss him and he looks at me and smiles.

"He needs blood to heal," I shout, my words pull the vamps out of their astonishment and they rush help.

Moments later after Eric has healed, thanks to a young pretty fang banger, who was only too willing to help. He examines my hands carefully and seeing they have all but healed, he kisses them.

"You are amazing" he whispers to me.

I look around to all the vampires staring at me, thinking modesty is the best course of action I put my head down.

"I'm sorry ", I pause "I couldn't help myself".

All the vamps roar with laughter, including Thalia which is a pretty scary sight and one never before been seen.

Pam approaches me, "Do not be sorry my sister your bravery saved our master, that is the highest honour you could give him".

The other vamps nod. "Your devotion to Eric is astounding you put aside your own pain to save him," the awed voice is coming from Thalia, I've impressed her, and that makes me feel really good.

The remains of the drainer are removed and the area cleaned, an hour later and it's as if nothing has ever happened. The police have been called - most probably by a human and statements are taken, the woman fired a gun trying to kill humans and then tried to drain a vamp she was obviously unhinged and everything that was done was done in self defence, the fact I drained her has been glossed over, the police are satisfied with the explanation especially as several humans corroborate it. Plus she was a known drainer and the police had been searching for her for a while.

The rest of the evening passes without incident, I feel the hunger rising a few times, but only once does Pam have to physically hold on to me to avoid me draining another human. Eric is beside me now fully healed and staring into my eyes. I feel his love pounding into me, I touch his cheek.

"Let's go home" I whisper.

The wicked grin that crosses his face is unmistakable I don't have to read his mind to tell what he wants to do to me.

He pulls me out of the booth, "We are leaving" he announces and at vampire speed we are in the parking lot. "Hold on" he says and leaps into the air, I am riding on his back clinging to him as we shoot through the night sky.

The feeling is exhilarating, within moments we are home, in bed and he is inside me, our passion for each other is unleashed and raw.

We lie on the bed in each others arms, "Eric what about your car?" I ask suddenly.

"Pam will bring it and then stay in the guest room" he says.

"I did do the right thing tonight didn't I? I wasn't planning on draining her, it just sort of happened" I ask.

"You did everything perfectly, your only weakness was your devotion to me, you showed it and if that gets to Felipe he will try and think of some way to use it against you".

I think for a moment, "But they all think I don't have my gift any more so why would he care?" I ask.

"Vampire politics, he knows we killed Victor, even though he was secretly pleased we did, but there are things about Felipe which are ruthless, the way he has control over three states proves that, but you never show weakness to any vampires ever, it will be exploited and used against you and if he gets word of what you did tonight, and believe me he will, he will store that information to use against you at some point".

"I'm sorry Eric, I keep screwing up" I say.

"Do not apologise my darling you are learning faster than any vampire before you ever, with luck it will be put down to your inexperience and the bloodlust taking over you, and nothing more will be said or done, but you need to be prepared that it may not".

I nod solemnly "I am learning a lot" I mutter. "Basically, don't trust anyone".

"That is correct my darling, how do you think I have survived so long?"

"Do you trust me Eric?" I ask and I delve into his head to listen to see if he is going to answer honestly.

"My darling I trust you more than I trust myself, there are only two others I trust besides you and they are Pam and Karin and they have to obey me".

"I have to obey you too" I say.

"Yes my darling but I feel from you something deeper which makes me realise I don't have to give you a makers command, I know you will be there beside me without me having to even ask, you proved that tonight, did any other vampire come to my aid? No because they were too afraid of the silver and the burns they would've gotten, which is sensible and understandable, but you just dived in there with a reckless disregard for your own safety... and you did it for me".

"Would you do the same for me?" I ask, I hesitate wondering if I want to know the answer and then look into his mind, I feel honesty and sincerity pouring from him.

"Undoubtedly" he says without hesitating staring into my eyes, I smile and kiss him.

Eric rolls on top of me and kisses me back soundly.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I have now been a vampire for nearly a month, I am learning every day (or should I say night) I am feeling confident and aware of my power and more importantly my weaknesses. I have overcome the bloodlust now and am safe(ish) to be left around humans unguarded, leaving Eric to return to his duties as Sheriff, although having said that I now spend a lot of my time in his office pouring over paperwork. Sam used to let me sort his bar paperwork and I kept a hand on the accounts making sure everything was in order before the accountant took them.

Eric is pleased I have taken to this and am willing to help him with the day to day running of Fangtasia. I am pouring over the books and can't get one column to balance, I leave it and go back to it three times before it dawns on me something is amiss, I start looking through the other day's takings and every single Thursday I find the same anomaly.

"Eric, who works the bar on Thursdays?" I ask.

"Thursdays?" he responds absently, and I realise he is not really listening to me.

"Yes Thursdays," I say with slight irritation. Eric looks up now and I see him think a moment.

"Pam is on the door, then behind the bar, Thalia, Indira and that new guy Samson does Thursdays".

Samson, the enormous mountain of a man, or should I say vampire, he arrived in town a couple of months ago looking for work, claiming to be from Canada.

"Does he work any other night?" I ask casually.

"Yes, he works the door on Saturdays, because he is so huge, he stops trouble before people have even thought to start it".

Immediately I check Saturdays and see the same anomalies but on the door takings rather than the bar, and my heart sinks.

"Eric, you should see this," I say quietly.

He lifts his head and is beside me in a second, I show him my calculations and the anomalies and the evidence looks pretty damning, Eric thinks for a moment.

"I question everyone, you listen to them, and then you tell me what you hear and who is responsible".

"That's all very well Eric, but don't forget I am supposed to have lost my telepathy and I could never hear vampires anyway, so won't doing this, give that away?" I remind him.

He frowns, and starts pacing, he leaves the room and I hear him shouting Pam, he comes back and Pam is following him.

"Sookie explain," he demands and waves his hand at Pam.

I go through the story again and Pam smiles "Not a problem, The CCTV in the bar area will tell us of his guilt".

My mouth drops open, "CCTV" I say "So when I killed that drainer the footage is on film?" I ask.

Eric shakes his head, "No, when she fired her gun in the air she took out one of the cameras and the others shut down with a power surge, and even if it hadn't, I would have destroyed it".

Blind luck, I think to myself. I am pulled from my thoughts as my cell phone rings, I look at Eric and then answer it.

"Sookie, its me Sam, I don't suppose you could come over to Bon Temps and help me out could you, I'm struggling with the books and need you to work your magic on them, you do it so well, please?"

"Hang on Sam, I'm just doing the same thing at Fangtasia at the moment and I'm in a meeting with Eric, can I call you back?"

"Sure, I'd really appreciate it if you could and remember you are still a partner in the place," I stare at the phone, I can't believe he has pulled that card.

"I'll talk to you later Sam" I say sharply and hang up.

"What did the shifter want?" Eric asks.

"The same as what you are getting me doing, he wants help with his accounts and paperwork, he always relied on me to get it all in order before it went to the accountants, and as he has just pointed out to me I am still a partner in Merlotte's".

As soon as I say this I regret it Eric's eyebrows have arisen and he is suddenly totally interested.

"Do you have a contract for this partnership?" he asks.

I nod "It's at home with my box of personal papers I brought with me".

Eric nods; I can almost see his mind working. "Then you must call Sam and arrange to go and help, you are a partner in his bar and as such you must help him" I am shocked that Eric is being so reasonable and realise he must be seeing a way he can benefit from this.

"Thanks, can we get back to these accounts now?" I ask pointing at the book.

"Phone Sam first" Eric demands, "Tell him you will go tomorrow".

I quickly call Sam and arrange to head over to Bon Temps the following evening, Sam sounds relieved and grateful. After I hang up I look at Eric "Ok mister, are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

Eric smiles, "You are going to read the mind of our staff without them even knowing".

"How am I going to do that?" I ask.

"With my devious plan, at the end of the evening when the bar is closed you are going to walk out of here shouting that you are going to help the shifter do his accounts as you have always done so, I am going to follow you, saying that I hope you make a better job of it than you have done with the accounts here at Fangtasia, as you can't get it to balance, at which point that will put the idea into the head of the staff and you will hopefully see the guilt".

Eric looks very pleased with himself, I however, am not so sure and I hold up my hand.

"Hang on a minute, if I publicly defy you, are you not within your rights to punish me? I don't want to be punished".

Eric grins smugly, "That my darling is the beauty of the plan, I will drag you home to punish you and tomorrow you will be at the shifters bar, but as far as everyone here will think you are at home recovering from your punishment" he moves towards me and runs his hand down my neck "I am looking forward to punishing you in my own special way".

I feel myself weakening and I struggle to hold on to my self control, Pam is looking less than impressed by our show.

"Ok" I say.

Eric smiles widely "Excellent" he says.

Closing time approaches, Pam comes in and tells us the bar is empty of humans and it is time to move. She leaves and heads back out to the bar, I kiss Eric swiftly and brace myself.

Then in a performance worthy of an Oscar, I barge out of his office shouting at the top of my voice. The bar falls silent and everyone is staring, their attention totally focussed on me. I drop my fangs and I am really going for it.

"Don't you dare tell me what I am and am not doing, I am going to help Sam with his accounts I am still his business partner!"

Eric is beside me instantly, his fangs are down and he looks livid, I am suddenly afraid as he grips my shoulders, "You are my wife and your place is here" he snarls.

"Sam needs my help," I stammer.

Eric shakes me and pushes me away, "I just hope you make a better job of it than you do mine, you can't get Fangtasia's accounts to balance, which doesn't say much for your ability".

Ok that's my cue I open my mind up and the hostility directed at me is unreal I feel very vulnerable and afraid, I listen carefully and suddenly bingo, the thoughts '_shit they have discovered the money I have taken'_ is all I need to hear, I glance around the room, looking afraid which isn't hard considering the very hostile thoughts that are currently bombarding my mind and as I have agreed with Eric I move towards the vampire who is responsible, and sure enough it is Samson, he is thinking rapidly trying to figure out if we know who it is. I stand behind Samson and Eric is next to me he drags me out by my hair, and flings me over his shoulder, I listen to his mind _well done my darling you were brilliant, you will be rewarded for this_, out loud he says something very different.

"You are to be punished" he hisses at me, and then he stalks out of the bar.

When we get home I am 'punished' with some awesome sex. As we are lying in each others arms Pam calls with the news she has found incriminating footage of Samson stealing.

I cannot feel any satisfaction in what I have done after hearing the thoughts of the other vampires tonight, and I voice my very real concerns. I turn towards him and pat his solid chest.

"Eric, I'm scared of going back to Fangtasia, all the other vampires wanted to kill me," I am genuinely petrified of going back and he must sense this through the bond.

Eric looks at me and nods thoughtfully.

"I guessed as much by the terror on your face. Do not fear my love as you are going to be the hero of the hour. I am going to hold a staff meeting to inform them you have been punished and that is the end of the matter, so they will not harm you and you will come into that meeting, with your video evidence which you were determined to find, to prove you were correct and your accounting skills are not to blame. We will watch it and I will take it from there".

I am relieved "Thank you" I say gratefully.

"Tomorrow you will drive to Bon Temps unaccompanied will you be ok?" Eric looks anxious at that idea.

I nod confidently, "I will, but I will keep my mind link open with you if that's ok, I'm not sure it will work being so far apart so if you could keep the blood bond wide open as well as it's the first time I will have been away from you since... well, since I was brought over".

Eric holds me close, "Of course" he says and then he nuzzles against my neck before nipping and drinking from me.

I push away from him as I remember a significant detail. "Erm just one thing, I don't have a car now" I murmur, as I am trying to concentrate on more than what Eric is doing to me.

"You will have suitable transportation" he mutters distractedly.

"Can I drive your corvette?" my excitement is rising at the thought of driving Eric's car.

Eric shakes his head, "No my darling, if you are seen driving my Corvette and it gets back to me I will be expected to punish you again as you are supposed to be at home, no, you have your own car, and it is in the garage, waiting for you, you haven't driven it yet so nobody knows it is yours".

"You have thought of everything haven't you" I say, slightly disappointed that I won't get to drive the Corvette, but also curious wondering what sort of car I do get to drive.

"I have, and your little performance tonight goes some way to dispelling rumours about your total devotion to me, if I didn't know better I would've believed it myself as you were very convincing tonight".

I wrap my arms around him, "You engineered that didn't you, so everything would be covered?"

He smiles but then looks at me seriously.

"Sookie I will need to hit you, to make it look believable that I punished you, I won't do so until you return home from the Shifter's bar tomorrow evening; I promise that I will not hit you too hard, just enough so it looks like you are still healing from a severe punishment, and you have healed slowly because I have denied you blood".

He looks at the horror on my face and shrugs, "it is a standard punishment for disobedience" he adds flippantly and I am guessing he said that to discourage me from ever really publicly disobeying him.

I swallow, "ok" I say not feeling sure at all.

The next night I leave Eric at home, as I go into the garage, when I open the door my mouth drops open as I see the gleaming black Saleen SMS 620 Camaro, complete with tinted windows. I run my hand over the paintwork and then I look at Eric who is now standing next to me and is staring at me.

"Do you like it my darling?" he asks me carefully.

I throw myself into his arms, "I love it, thank you" I say.

"I told you that you would be suitably rewarded, now go" he says. I kiss him and then jump into the car with a grin, I roar off glancing back to see Eric standing in the driveway watching me leave.

When I arrive at Merlottes I park up and head in through the back entrance.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you think you are doing?" an angry voice shouts, and I see a woman stalking towards me with a massive carving knife in her hand.

I am startled and my fangs instinctively drop, my eyes are fixed on the knife and I am poised to strike, but just at that moment Sam rushes out his office.

"Jamie Lynn, stop! It's ok, this here is Sookie and she is my business partner. She used to work for me, and she has come in tonight to help me with the paperwork".

I look at Sam and smile.

"Hi Sam" I say and then I turn my attention back to Jamie Lynn who is eyeing me suspiciously,

"You are in business with a vampire?" she says eventually with such derision that I feel my fangs starting to descend once again.

Sam goes to speak again, but I pull together as much self control as I can and I put my hand out and step forward towards the hostile woman.

"Jamie Lynn, my name is Sookie Northman and I am married to Eric Northman the vampire sheriff of Area 5. He is my husband and also my sire and I have been a vampire for a little under a month, but before that when I was human I worked for Sam for many years and I was a good worker and Sam trusted me, I became a partner in Merlottes and as such I come in help out when I can with any administrative duties". I pause as she listens and she looks at my outstretched hand suspiciously.

"I am sorry if I frightened you by coming in via the staff entrance, but it was force of habit. I won't be visiting too often but I hope you and I can put this behind us so when I do come to visit there won't be any unpleasantness". I stop and wait.

Jamie Lynn looks defiant and worse still she wants to shout my presence here from the rooftops which I can't afford to happen in case it should get back to the Shreveport vampires. I realise there is no other thing for it, but to glamour her, I haven't done this before and although Eric has told me _how_ to do it, this will be my first real attempt.

I step forward and hold out my hand, and as she finally accepts it we make eye contact and I begin to speak.

"You are not angry about me arriving here tonight, you will continue with your work and you are unaware of my presence here tonight, you never saw me here".

Jamie Lynn repeats back to me what I said and I nod and walk into Sam's office. I can tell he's not happy with me glamouring his staff, in fact I can hear it loud and clear coming from his brain, but I calmly look at him and explain my actions.

"Don't look at me like that Sam, I didn't want to do that, but I also wasn't happy about her coming after me with a knife".

Sam nods, "Do you want a… drink?" he asks awkwardly.

"Please, Trueblood O negative" I say.

Sam disappears and returns a little later with a bottle of warmed Trueblood and a glass.

"Thanks" I say distractedly as I look through his accounts, thankfully I find no discrepancies in Sam's accounts and in no time at all I have everything sorted and all in order. I have signed various bits of paperwork which required my signature as partner and I start gathering everything together.

"All done" I say brightly as I stand to leave, I look across at Sam who is staring at me.

"What's up Sam? Come on spill" I say. I purposely stay out of his head as I want him to tell me what is troubling him and not have to dig it out of his mind.

"Are you truly happy Sookie?" he asks me carefully.

I nod, "yes I am, I love Eric and now I will be with him for eternity, it feels right and it feels how things should be" I say.

Sam nods sadly, "Thanks for helping out" he says and I frown slightly at the abrupt change in subject.

I turn to give him a hug, but much to my dismay he takes a step back, "Sam, please" I say, as I am hurt by his reaction.

He shakes his head, "I can't Sookie I'm sorry," and with that he turns and leaves.

Those words feel like a punch in the gut, Sam was my best friend and yet he cannot accept the fact I am now a vampire. I start to get angry as he of all people as a fellow Supe should be more understanding, not less.

I just want to get out here so I quietly gather my belongings and leave the way I came, and thankfully I don't encounter Jamie Lynn again. I climb into my car and speed back to Shreveport, without looking back.

When I arrive home Eric is waiting for me, he practically pounces on me as soon as I open the door, "What did he do?" he growls.

"What?" I ask feeling confused.

"I was getting all sorts of emotions from you tonight, fear, anger and hurt were the main ones and at one point I was ready to come and fetch you" he says.

I realise he has been worried, I sit and tell Eric everything that happened, from beginning to end from my encounter with Jamie Lynn and how I glamoured her, which produces a feeling of total pride from him through the bond, right up to the moment I left and Sam's hurtful actions at the end and he sits and listens carefully to everything I say.

"That Shifter needs to be taught some manners" he says when he is certain I have finished.

I grasp his hand, "Eric please, just leave it" I say.

"Alright, but if he disrespects you again, I will intervene" he says with grim finality.

I smile at him gratefully, "thank you" I say and I squeeze his hand.

He just stares at me then he suddenly moves closer and he looks… apologetic, and at first I don't understand why.

"Sookie we need to complete the plan" he says hesitantly.

I gaze up at him, and rock settles in the pit of my stomach as it all becomes clear. Oh yes he is going to smack me around, to make it look as if I have been really punished. I brace myself and close my eyes.

"Go on, get on with it" I say.

I wait and nothing happens, so I open my eyes and Eric is staring at me.

"I can't do it" he stammers, "I just love you too much and you have done nothing to deserve it".

I think quickly, "What about Pam tell her to do it" I say, he shakes his head.

"No" he replies.

"Oh for gods sake Eric" I stand and grab my cell phone, "Pam can you come over please" I say.

Moments later Pam arrives, she looks at Eric and then at me, "He won't hit you will he?" she says.

"No, I need you to do it" I say.

Pam looks at Eric and then back at me, then quick as a flash she attacks me, it is over in a moment and I am left bloody and bruised.

Pam looks at me, "Alright?" she says, I nod gingerly.

Eric is mortified, he shakes his head. "Go" he says stiffly to Pam and I can tell he is moments from attacking her.

As soon as she has left the house, he takes me in his arms and I groan, and he looks at me, "You are so brave you astound me, you are starting to heal, but as you are young so won't be fully healed by tomorrow night and it will have the desired effect".

At this moment I feel like I have been hit by a bus and in that moment I realise just how powerful and dangerous vampires are as had I been human I wouldn't have survived that attack.

I can feel the dawn coming and I carefully climb into the bed, thinking the stereotypical coffin would be more appropriate tonight considering the way I am feeling. Eric clambers in beside me and we lay silently in each others arms, as we await the dawn.

After we rise we drive over to Fangtasia in silence, as we get out of the car I grip Eric's hand and he looks at me lovingly. He had briefed me well when we rose and I know how I have to perform again tonight, this time it is chastened and humble.

I move into Eric's office without being seen, Pam is waiting and she gives me the CCTV footage, and then silently leaves us. Eric stays with me in the office all evening with the instructions he did not want to be disturbed, and the atmosphere was thick and tense; I just hope this elaborate charade will work and I sometimes wonder if it wouldn't be easier just to come clean and admit I still have my telepathy and that now I can hear vampires.

I quickly dismiss that thought though, as I had a big enough target on my back when I was human, if it became common knowledge I could now hear vampires as well they would feel threatened and vulnerable and as such they would want to eradicate me.

When the time comes to put in place the final part of this ruse Eric rises from his seat and after giving me a gentle sweet kiss on my bruised and swollen lips he walks out into the bar, I watch from the safety of the corridor and I listen to him as he addresses all the vampires in the bar.

I hear his voice ring out around the bar. "My wife has been severely punished for her actions, she is a new young vampire and is still in touch with her human instincts, and she has a lot to learn, I have beaten her and deprived her of blood to heal, she understands what she did was unacceptable and will not disobey me again, so this matter is closed and there will be no vengeance or retaliation from any of you, do you all understand?"

I hear murmurs of assent around the room; this is it that is my cue.

I knock on the door to the bar, which Eric had closed.

"Enter" Eric calls sharply.

As I enter there is another round of murmurs as they all take in my appearance, Eric swings around and his eyes are like flint giving the impression he is still angry with me.

"What are you doing here?" he snaps.

"Excuse me master," my eyes are lowered and I walk towards him and offer him the CCTV footage. I risk a quick glance at Pam but she just stares at me blankly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eric says coldly as he folds his arms and doesn't take the offered tape.

"Master, I have been examining the footage of the CCTV camera's, as you know I have been trying to get the accounts to balance and failed to do so I noticed a pattern in the discrepancies and so I have tracked down the areas when and where the anomalies occur so I checked all the footage from those dates and there is something I think you should see. I hold out the tapes once more and this time Eric takes them from me and hands them to Pam who disappears with them, moments later she is back.

"Sookie is right you should see this," Pam says.

I see Samson looking very uncomfortable and edging towards the door, but Eric takes control and he herds everyone into the office, I realise that he is loving every moment of this. Pam starts the footage and calls me forward, I go to the screen and I point out Samson clearly pocketing money. Samson leaps towards me, with an agility which was quite surprising considering his size; Eric grabs him and holds him by the throat.

"I Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5 gave you work and you steal from me?" Samson is speechless, partly because Eric is holding his throat so tightly.

All the other vampires are silent, I risk looking into their minds and thankfully no longer see violence or anger towards me, I see the return of respect albeit a grudging respect for my actions.

"Pam take Sookie home" he says. With those words the office clears leaving Eric and Samson alone.

"What just happened?" I ask Pam as we are driving home.

"Eric will be getting the truth out of Samson" she replies cryptically. "Do not ask him of what transpires tonight, our part in this is over".

I nod and decide not to push it and when I arrive home Pam nods and drives away I assume she is heading back to Fangtasia.

I stand in our house and I am at a loss I don't know what to do now, I go and warm up a bottle of Trueblood and wait, my cell phone rings and I leap to answer it.

"Sookie, I will be with you shortly" Eric's voice is soothing and it calms me, I open my mind up to him and through our bond I feel his love being sent to me.

As I am waiting for Eric to come home, my cell phone rings again, "Hello" I say as I answer it.

"Sookie, its me Alcide, did you find out who it was who was impersonating me?"

"Oh hi Alcide, I'm so sorry I have been meaning to call you and tell you about it, but I've had a few things going on and I didn't around to it".

I sit and explain the official version of the events of the demise of Jabberjak.

There is a silence at the other end of the phone, "But why me?" Alcide asks.

"I have no idea" I say honestly, "If I find out anything more I will let you know".

"Sookie", I hear a change in Alcide's voice, oh god what now?

"Yes" I reply.

"Why did you do it? Why did you let him turn you, you were always so against becoming a vampire, what changed... did... did he force you?" I hear the tense note in Alcide's voice.

"Alcide, I appreciate your concern and we have been friends a long time, but Eric did not force me, it was my idea entirely. I love Eric more than life itself and I wanted the chance to be with him for eternity, and I didn't want him to go through the pain of watching me grow old and die. This way we will be together for ever, I love him that much".

I stop speaking as I sense Eric is behind me. I turn and see him standing in the doorway just watching me. I look directly at Eric and stare into his beautiful blue eyes as I continue to speak into the phone.

"It's no great mystery, I changed my mind Alcide. I changed my mind for the man I love".

"But he is not a man, he is a vampire" Alcide spits.

That comment makes me angry, "So am I now, and you are a wolf at certain times of the month!" I snap. Then I try and pull back my anger and try to keep the call civil.

"Please Alcide; I don't want to lose my friendship with you, so please accept my decision".

"I'm sorry Sookie I didn't mean to upset you" he says there is a pause.

"I have to go" I say, "Goodnight Alcide".

"Goodnight" then he hangs up, without another word.

"What did the dog want?" Eric sneers, I explain the reason for Alcide's call and I walk towards him.

Eric wraps me in his arms "I heard everything you said" he says quietly.

I smile quietly into his chest, "good" I say.

I look up at him, "Want a drink?" I ask, he nods and I pull away to fetch him a Trueblood. As I hand it too him, I smile.

"What?" Eric asks as he takes the bottle from me, I sit down beside him.

"Nothing, it's just, my man coming home, and me fetching him a drink, it's so... normal, normal married life".

Eric laughs, "Yes I suppose it is, come here my darling and give your husband who you love more than life itself a normal hug".

He holds his arm out and I snuggle up under it.

Eric kisses my head, "You were fantastic tonight, Thalia was waiting for me when I left, she said she had misjudged you and she offered to give you instruction on curbing your erm... stubborn tendencies".

I look up and I am suddenly uneasy and a little afraid, but Eric smiles reassuringly.

"I told her I had punished you so severely you wouldn't dream of behaving in such a manner again," he pauses and grasps my chin and looks seriously at me.

"Don't make me a liar Sookie" he says.

I shake my head "I won't" I reply solemnly.

"Eric?" I ask tentatively.

"Yes my lover" he says.

"When Pam brought me home she told me not to ask what happened with Samson after I left, and I'm not going to, but why did she do that?"

"Because it is best you have no knowledge of what transpired tonight, in the event of... repercussions, but on this occasion there will be none". Eric sounds grim.

"So can you tell me what happened?" I ask looking up at him.

"I can, if you really want to know" he says.

"I do" I say, I am feeling curious and I play on wanting to learn how this life works to try and secure his cooperation.

"I want to be a good vampire and to do that I need to know what happens to vampires who break the rules". I say innocently.

Eric smiles at me, "Very well, Samson's crime was fairly minor until he tried to attack you".

He stops and takes a long gulp of his blood.

"I called Jean-Pierre, his maker and explained the situation, he was grateful to me for my information and he called Samson to him for punishment and that is the end of the matter".

He stops and shrugs dismissively.

"So you don't know exactly what his punishment was?" I ask.

"No that is the way of vampires; the maker decides the punishment as they are responsible for their progeny, but they are obliged to give a punishment which fits the crime their progeny has committed, as their progeny's behaviour reflects on them and their own honour, as their sire. The only time a vampire is entitled to end another is if their own existence is threatened".

I nod, "Like killing someone in self defence?" I ask and Eric nods.

"What if he comes back?" I ask.

"Oh he won't be back," Eric says with a grim finality that I wonder if he knows more than he is letting on, but I don't push him.

"So if I did something wrong you would be responsible for punishing me?" I ask, Eric nods and pulls me close.

"Why did you say his crime was minor until he tried to attack me?" I ask.

I watch Eric as he hesitates before he answers me, "Theft is minor, but attacking you was not, and attacking you in a room full of vampires is even worse because you are my wife and also my progeny, he attacked me through you, I am a Sheriff..."

"And attacking a sheriff is bad" I finish.

He nods again.

"But everyone wanted to attack me when I was pretending to disobey you and you told them they couldn't?" I ask, I am feeling slightly confused now.

Eric nods, "You are my progeny and all the vampires who witnessed your 'disobedience' have pledged fealty to me, so out of loyalty to me they felt it was within their rights to chastise you".

"I'd better be good then" I say trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Eric nods again and drinks his Trueblood then with a movement so swift its a blur the next thing I realise I am in his arms being placed on our bed, Eric's fangs are down and he is slowly undoing my clothes and then his own and before I know it he is consuming me with his love.

I gasp as he pushes himself inside me and he groans and covers my body with kisses, his hands roam restlessly all over me and I feel the strength of his love and lust through the bond. I feel his passion and the pleasure he is getting from my body, I close my eyes and let it wash over me, it makes my own pleasure increase and I move meeting his thrusts with my own and when we eventually both climax we both let out a shout of ecstasy and as Eric sinks his fangs into me I sink mine into him.

**oooOOOooo**

The following evening I am getting dressed and I check my appearance in the mirror, it still makes me smile that vampires do actually have a reflection and it is only a myth that they don't. My bruises from the beating have now almost healed; all that's left is a slight discoloration around my eye socket, and slight rapidly healing cut on my lip.

Eric is adamant that we are going to Bon Temps to teach Sam some manners, I have pleaded with him not to do anything but he is having none of it. He was angry that when I called Sam earlier he had once again been 'off' with me and he reminds me that Sam was discourteous to me so therefore it meant he was also discourteous to him. I ask him if that means he gets to punish Sam because Sam is not a vampire, Eric tells me it does, but he has assured me that he won't hurt him.

I am still unhappy about it as we walk into Merlottes I look around and see the regulars, I smile at them, and then my heart sinks, oh shit Bill is in. He stares at me, and a frown comes across his face but he sits still in his seat.

Eric stalks around the bar and into Sam's office as though he owns the place, he is gripping my hand so tightly I have no option but to follow. I am pleading with Eric in my head not to do anything stupid. Sam looks startled when Eric barges through the door, but doesn't say anything. Eric places his hands on the table and leans across to Sam, who is looking increasingly uncomfortable.

"My wife came to you when you called for help, and you showed her discourtesy and rudeness, she is good enough to be at your beck and call but when she shows you friendship you turn away from her. You owe her your miserable life, she saw fit to save you when the bitch sliced you apart, and this is how you repay her? I chose to overlook your disrespect to her but when she called you tonight and you insulted her again I feel I can no longer turn a blind eye to your behaviour. Any discourtesy to her is a discourtesy to me".

Sam opens his mouth to protest, but Eric holds up his hand to silence him.

"Do not even think about denying it, my wife and I share a blood bond, I feel her emotions and her emotions when she came to help you were not pleasant and I was present tonight when she called you and I heard everything".

Eric rises up to his full height, and pulls me forward, I am feeling so uncomfortable, as Eric produces the contract from his pocket.

"Do you have the money she gave you to prevent the bar from going under?" Sam shakes his head.

"Not all of it, no" he stammers.

Eric smiles, "Then I suggest you treat my wife with a little more respect, especially when she is helping you or I will be forced to end this contract, free my wife from the partnership and demand the full repayment of the money she gave you, with interest".

I look at Eric in shock, "Eric" I say, he doesn't say a word but just glares at me.

Sam swallows and turns to look at me, "Do you see what you married?" he says, "How can you love that?"

Eric is over the table in a moment and has Sam pinned against the wall. He is snarling at him and in my shock I scream and I am desperately trying to prise Eric's hand from Sam's throat. The next thing I know, I am wrenched away from Eric. Eric reacts immediately and I turn to see Bill, his fangs are out but now he also looks afraid as he is being confronted with a clearly furious Eric, and Sam seems to have been forgotten completely.

Bill looks hard at me and he beckons me over, I walk towards Bill and he looks at my face grasping my chin with his free hand which produces an angry hiss from Eric and as he turns my face to the light. Eric reacts and yanks his arm away from me.

"He hit you" Bill says tightly.

I sense Sam's anger at these words and he takes a step forward, I turn "Leave it Sam" I say sharply.

It's like a standoff, Eric is gripping Bill tightly and neither is backing down. I step forward and pushing myself between them I manage to separate the two vampires, I am under no illusions that the only reason I managed to do this was because they both allowed me to, but this has the potential of getting way out of hand and so I place myself between them, standing in front of Eric as though I am shielding him. Eric places his hands on my shoulders and moves to my side, I reach for him and he give me his hand.

All this is observed by Bill who looks dumbfounded. I glare at Bill angrily.

"This has nothing to do with you Bill, I deserved the punishment, I disobeyed him and I publicly embarrassed him in front of his employees at Fangtasia".

I turn to Sam knowing what I am about to say is a low blow and not the entire truth but I don't care as I am still smarting from his reaction to me a couple of nights ago, not to mention his comments tonight on the phone so I want to make him feel bad. Yes it is manipulative but in this moment I just don't care.

"He punished me because I was standing up for you, I told him I was coming to help you and he wasn't going to stop me, he didn't want me to come here and it got very loud in front of everyone".

I stop as Sam looks horror struck, Bill on the other hand relaxes he understands vampire politics and accepts my story. He doesn't like it, but accepts it and realises he has overstepped the mark by interfering and he is now only concerned about saving his own skin.

"I apologise Sherriff, please forgive me" Bill says to Eric and he bows to him sycophantically.

It doesn't escape me that he called him 'Sherriff' instead of 'Eric', he was giving Eric due respect for his position, and he was also probably terrified that he was going to the next one to get a beating.

Eric nods and Bill leaves as quickly as he arrived.

I turn to Sam; I am determined to let him know how he has made me feel. "You hurt me the other night, I thought you were my best friend, I trusted you, and I thought you had got over me becoming a vampire, but you treated me badly" I stop speaking and Sam looks at me.

"Sookie" he says softly.

I walk towards him, all the while talking to Eric in my head_; I am going to offer Sam a hug again, it doesn't mean anything, but if he refuses then we are through, please don't react; it doesn't mean anything other than friendship._

I hold my arms out to Sam, and look at him questioningly, "Please Sam, you are my best friend," I say.

But he can't do it, he hesitates and then he steps back again, shaking his head. "I am sorry Sookie, I just can't" he says.

Eric steps forward menacingly, "You were warned Shifter, my wife has just offered you her friendship again and you turned from her, so you were aware of the consequences, I will be releasing my wife from your contract, you will buy her out of the partnership and you will repay all the money she gave you with interest".

Sam looks at me desperately, but I really don't feel any remorse for his situation, he has hurt me twice I had made a move of friendship and twice he had stepped back and thrown it in my face, humiliating me into the bargain.

"It's for the best" I mutter, and then I turn to Eric.

"Honey, I do want to be released from my contract with Sam, but please don't bankrupt him, he can't help how he feels," I place my hand on Eric's arm.

Eric smiles at me, and then shakes his head, "You are too soft my darling, but it is you he has wronged so you may decide what his punishment is". He looks at me with such love and I realise this is huge for Eric as by rights it should be him as my sire to decide Sam's fate.

I stare up into Eric's face and through my mind I say to him _Thank you Eric._

I turn to Sam and verbally I say, "I want to be released from the contract I don't want to be a partner with someone who won't accept me for who I am, I always thought I could rely on you to accept me for who I am but it seems I was wrong. I do want my investment back, but you can do it in regular set instalments so that you don't face financial ruin".

I stop and look at Eric who nods, then to Sam who looks destroyed, and he also nods. I look quickly into Sam's mind and see he is relieved and pleased by the outcome, but sad to lose my friendship, and I'm also surprised to note that he is now angry and remorseful at himself for the way he has behaved.

I want to go, I turn and Eric places his hand on my shoulder and we leave without a word, we walk through the bar and outside.

"Now what?" I ask looking up at Eric.

"I am going to work, my darling, what do you wish to do?"

"I think I'd like to go and see Amelia" I say, and Eric nods, he hands me his car keys without a word and I am surprised.

"You are letting me drive the Corvette?" I stammer and Eric smiles and nods.

"Don't make me regret it" he says.

He places a quick kiss on my cheek and then launches himself into the air. I watch him disappear with a smile on my face, god I love that vampire!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I pull up outside my old home and climb out of the Corvette. I loved every moment of it, that car is just so... Eric!

I am just trying the door and finding it locked when I hear rustling in the woods, I turn and see Bill appearing and walking towards me.

"Sookie" he says and he looking around nervously.

I smile, I am guessing after their altercation earlier Bill doesn't want to run into Eric again.

"Don't panic. Eric has gone back to Fangtasia, I am alone I have come to visit Amelia".

I suddenly remember Eric's words and my promise not be alone with Bill, I send a mental message to Eric and hope he receives it, _at my old home, no sign of Amelia but Bill is here._

I quickly get the reply _On my way_, much to my relief.

I look at Bill as he walks towards me, "What do you want Bill?" I ask.

"You" he says.

I look at him with an 'are you serious' look on my face, "I told you, I love Eric" I say.

"No" he says.

I am starting to get pissed, "Well tough, that's the truth, accept it". I am determined not to let Bill anywhere near me, I have had a quick look in his mind and what I am hearing from him is worrying me, the thoughts are mangled and confused but I get clearly that he wants me... badly.

I am just considering my next move when a car pulls up and Amelia gets out I have never been so pleased to see her, at least I am not alone now.

"Hi thought I'd drop by and see how you are?" I call brightly.

"Hi Sookie", Amelia looks at Bill, "Hi Bill".

Bill nods "Hello" he says curtly.

Amelia opens the door and we go in, she turns to Bill, "Do you…"

"Bill was just leaving" I say quickly before she gets chance to invite him in.

"No I wasn't, I would love to come in" Bill says walking towards us.

"Come in" Amelia says but looking at me she doesn't seem as keen about it as she was. I follow her in. I am on alert I move into the kitchen and write a quick note, as Bill settles himself on the sofa.

_Bill is dangerous, Eric is on his way, _  
_Rescind his invitation if he tries anything._

I call to Amelia "Do you have any Trueblood?"

She comes out to me and I point at the note, she quickly reads it then pushes it into her pocket nodding, then out loud she says "Yes, I keep it in here for you".

I walk across and hand a bottle to Bill and he accepts it.

"Thank you" he says, he is watching my every move, and I am not sure what to say or do.

"So what do you want Bill?" I ask again.

"You" he says still looking at me.

"Bill, I love Eric, I am his wife, what you have just said contravenes practically every vampire law there is" I am trying to keep the atmosphere light.

Bill places the untouched bottle of Trueblood on the table and in a second he is on top of me, I am desperately trying to push him off, he is getting more and more excited the more I am struggling, my anger is rising and my fangs drop and this excites him even more, I have never seen Bill like this, he has always been such a gentleman its like he has had a personality transplant, then something dawns on me, what if it isn't Bill?

It can't be Jabberjak I have already dispatched him, my mind is running a mile a minute. I need to know the truth before I attempt to kill him. Making the most of my strength I roll him off me and I remember I still have the iron dagger in my pocket as Eric insists I carry it everywhere with me. I reach for it and stab Bill in the arm, the shriek is deafening and the dagger slides in like butter, I retract it and aim for the chest I plunge it in and the creature turns to dust. As I look up I see Eric skidding to a halt in front of me, and Amelia is just standing staring with her mouth wide open.

"What the hell was that?" Eric asks pulling me to my feet and into his arms.

"Good to see you too honey!" I say sarcastically.

His eyebrows raise and I continue in a slightly more even tone, "I don't know but I am getting sick of being stalked by fairies who are trying to kill me and that was definitely a fairy" I say as I point at the pile of dust on the floor.

"Something is going on; we need to talk to Niall to find out what". Eric is angry I touch his arm and he looks down at me.

"What about Mr Cataliades?" I ask suddenly wondering if my godfather would be able to shed some light on things as I am reluctant to call Niall in case it alerts the fairies who are trying to kill me that they have failed once again.

"Worth a try" Eric says.

He releases me, and looks closely at me "Are you staying here for a while?"

I nod; I glance at Amelia who is still looking dumbstruck.

Eric smiles "Ok you know what to do if you need me, and don't be too late, I want to spend some time with you before dawn".

He runs his finger down my cheek and grasps my neck, I lift my head and kiss him, he moves closer and his fangs drop and I feel him getting aroused, I start responding when there is a loud cough behind us.

"Erm, get a room please" Amelia says with a smile.

Eric pulls away, and plants a swift kiss on my cheek turns and leaves, I watch him soar into the air heading back to Shreveport.

I turn, and sit down, "Ok tell me what happened there?" Amelia says and I look at her questioningly.

"I don't mean you and Eric, I mean you and Bill or whatever that was" she adds.

I shake my head, "I have no idea".

I grab my cell phone and call my godfather Mr Cataliades, the half demon lawyer. He answers quickly and I outline everything that has happened, from the letter from Niall, Jabberjak and this new unknown fairy.

"Sookie I have no idea what is going on, I will look into it, I can't understand how you being turned creates issues with the Faery though, but something has happened, leave it with me and I will get back to you when I can, I will try and contact Niall and see if he knows what is happening and if he can shed some light on it, but you were right to approach me as we don't want to alert your enemies in the Faery that you still live".

"Thanks" I say relieved.

"Apart from having homicidal fairies after you how is married life?" he asks politely.

"Great, I love being a vampire, but there is a lot to remember" I say.

"Indeed" he says thoughtfully, "Anyway I will be in touch as soon as I know something, goodbye child and stay safe".

"Thank you and you too" I reply, I hang up feeling much happier now Mr Cataliades is on the case. I send a quick message mentally to Eric to tell him what happened, and get some positive vibes back and the word good. I smile and turn my attention to Amelia.

"Sorry about tonight" I say "I didn't mean to drag you into all this".

"It ok, if I can help too I will" she says earnestly, and I smile at her.

"You are a good friend" I say.

"Sookie what's wrong?" Amelia asks looking hard at me.

I sigh and tell her about earlier with Sam, she comes and sits with me, and holds my hand, it feels weird having a human touch me affectionately, and I suddenly understand now why vamps don't encourage it.

"Sam loves you he always has, he was thinking he stood a chance when Eric was forced to marry that vampire queen, but when that all fell through and you returned to him and then got him to turn you and marry you properly Sam realised he had lost you forever and he's taking it badly".

"So humiliating me and throwing my friendship back in my face is making that better?" I ask sarcastically.

"No, but he's a man, and he's hurting, and hey, you are a vampire now, so it's possible he is also a bit scared of you too" Amelia says patiently.

I stop and think about everyone's reaction, Jason, all the regulars in the bar they all kept their distance, Holly was kind to me but she hadn't come too close. I hadn't realised, I have always seen Sam as a Supe because he is a shifter, but first and foremost he is a man, and I am an immortal baby bloodsucker who generally speaking have a reputation for draining anything with a pulse, its all becoming clearer, he is frightened but doesn't want to upset me by letting me know this and so he is keeping his distance, I stare at Amelia.

"I must see Sam, I need to talk to him" I say, she nods, "Will you come with me?" I ask.

"Me, what can I do?" she says.

I smile, "Show people I am not going to drain anything with a pulse!" I say ruefully.

She laughs, "OK" she says and she stands and grabs her coat, we ride back to Merlotte's in the Corvette and Amelia is impressed, I tell her about my new Camaro and she looks even more so.

We walk in and find a table, Sam is in the bar and when he sees us he looks less than pleased we are here. Amelia goes to the bar and asks Sam to come over and grudgingly he does. I look around, there are not many people in tonight.

"What do you want Sookie, have you come to twist the knife?" Sam says bitterly.

"No, I want you to talk to me and tell me the truth about what's really bugging you" I say.

Sam looks at me, and then takes a shot look at Amelia, "Let's go out back" he says after a moment's hesitation.

We both head to Sam's office, and I stand with my arms folded.

"Ok mister spill" I say standing rigidly waiting. Sam sighs and looks at Amelia who is standing stoically at my side.

"Aren't you afraid of her?" he asks her.

Amelia shakes her head, "No, I'm not because if you had actually talked to Sookie, like I have you would know she is not your average run of the mill baby vamp. Eric is so pleased with her and that is why he trusts her to be alone with humans, she has gone through the bloodlust and has self control, she would sooner stake herself than bite and feed on people she knows".

Amelia stops her tirade and glares at Sam.

"Well I wouldn't go that far," I mutter as I think about being staked.

Sam looks shocked, "I had no idea" he says.

He steps towards me and I take a step back.

He stops, the pain evident on his face at my rejection, and I feel a little triumphant in that moment.

"Hurts doesn't it?" I say "I may be a vampire now Sam, but I'm still me and it hurt when you rejected me and my friendship, you were my best friend for a long time and I thought that meant something". I add looking him in the eye, he turns away and I can see the shame on his face.

"I'm sorry Sookie; I didn't mean to hurt you, I just…" He stops and shakes his head.

"I have always loved you Sookie, I guess you just didn't feel the same way about me".

I notice Amelia slip quietly from the room, leaving us alone. "Sam why are you telling me this now?" I ask.

"Because I am jealous as hell, because you love him, as soon as you got in with those vamps they have had their claws in you and you see nobody but him". he stops and he looks confused.

"Why did you save my life Sookie?" he asks.

I smile; "because I love you too... but not in the way you want, I see you as my family and I always have" I say, I touch his arm. He grasps my hand and pulls me to him as if he is finally realising and accepting what I am saying.

"Oh Sookie I'm sorry" he says.

"So am I Sam, So am I".

I am making my way back to Shreveport, I have dropped off Amelia and I am feeling much happier now I have cleared things up with Sam and we both know how we stand, I have warned Sam that Eric will still want to go ahead with severing the contract, and he understood.

"He loves you, and after the way I have behaved it's nothing more than I deserve, I'm just glad we had this talk and managed to clear the air". he'd said simply with a shrug.

I arrive home to an empty house, I send Eric a quick mind message saying I am home and I get one back saying he is on his way now as well.

I smile as I go to our room and I climb into the shower, when I come out I put on my favourite fancy silk nightdress Eric bought me and I lie across the bed waiting.

"Sookie" I hear Eric call.

"Up here honey" I shout.

The next thing Eric is in the room, as he sees me his nostrils flare and his eyes widen and then he is ripping his clothes off. He stands in front of me totally naked, his fangs out and very much in the mood.

"Pleased to see me?!" I say staring at him, unable to shift my eyes from his very gracious plenty. He jumps on me and rips off my nightdress, I respond and before we know it we are lying on the floor and staring at the debris around us. The bed is completely ruined and much of the furniture in the room is damaged.

"Wow" I say.

"Quite" Eric replies as he lies beside me.

After we have straightened the room, I pull Eric towards me, "we need to talk" I say.

Eric raises his eyebrows and sits down pulling me down with him.

"Then talk" he says bluntly.

I tell Eric about my conversation with Mr Cataliades and also with Amelia and Sam. I look at Eric wondering what his reaction is going to be, he has gone very quiet and still.

"Say something" I whisper.

"What do you want me to say? You have handled everything beautifully" Eric stares at me with pride and love.

"Oh right, thanks, I thought you'd be angry with me for going back to see Sam again" I say lamely.

Eric smiles at me, "Sookie you gave me your humanity, that was a huge thing for you and something you treasured and were, for a long time, reluctant to part with; but you gave it to be with me for eternity and that means more than you talking to the shifter. If he was stupid enough to let you slip though his fingers that is his problem, you are mine and I trust you to stay that way".

"Yours for eternity" I whisper to him as I look him in the eye.

**oooOOOooo**

When I awaken the next evening, Eric is nowhere to be found, he has left me a mug of blood waiting, I drink it greedily and open my mind up to find him. There is no response, I pick up my cell phone and call Pam.

"Do you know where Eric is?" I ask.

"Yes" she replies.

"Are you going to tell me?" I ask.

"No" she says.

"Oh gee thanks Pam you have been very helpful" I say sarcastically.

"You are being sarcastic" Pam says in a bored tone.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I cannot tell you" Pam says and she hangs up.

Shit, she hung up on me, what the hell is going on? Just as I am thinking this I hear movement downstairs, I run down and there is Eric in a tux, wow! I stop dead, and openly stare.

"Good evening my lover, my wife" he says moving towards me.

"What's going on?" I ask totally confused.

Eric leads me into the sitting room, hanging up is a dress, a gorgeous red dress tight fitting and very sexy.

"Put it on over this" he says as he hands me a box.

I look inside and I gasp as I see the most exquisite lingerie, I am stunned. I take the box and the dress and head back upstairs to dress. I decide to put on the beautiful necklace he gave me the night we married.

When I eventually come back down, Eric smiles at me and hands me yet another box, inside is a pair of shoes and a purse. I slip the shoes on admiring them and then I look at Eric, questioningly.

He steps forward and kisses me on the cheek, "Happy birthday my darling" he says.

"But its not my birthday" I say surprised, and even more confused.

"It is, exactly one month ago... now!" Eric looks at his watch, "You arose as a vampire for the first time, and it is also our wedding anniversary one month ago you became my wife when we married as we should have done the first time and so tonight we celebrate".

"Oh" I realise and get I excited "Where are we going?" I ask.

"Out" Eric replies and holds his arm out to me.

I slip my arm through his and he leads me outside. Waiting is a limousine, he holds the door open and I climb in, he follows and inside sitting waiting are two bottles of Trueblood with champagne glasses.

The car moves away and soon we are speeding down roads, until we reach a theatre, Eric climbs out and holds his hand out to help me get out of the car. I look around surprised, there are so many people dressed up walking into the theatre. Eric knows where he is going; and we go to a private box overlooking the stage. I have never been to a theatre before, so don't know what to expect.

It is an opera, Carmen, I am transfixed watching. I'm following the story but am not too sure about some parts, but I am loving it.

At the end, Eric wraps his arm around me, "Did you enjoy that my darling?" he asks.

"Oh Eric it was wonderful" I say turning and kissing him.

"I am glad; I saw the very first performance back in 1875, at the Opéra-Comique in Paris. It has always been a favourite of mine and I wanted to share it with you".

He grasps my arm, "Come, the night is not over yet".

I follow Eric out of the theatre, and he leads me to the waiting limo, and I am wondering what is going to happen next. We arrive at a restaurant, now I am confused as vampires don't eat. I say nothing and follow Eric; he leads me around the side to a separate annexe to the restaurant, which appears to be a very exclusive blood bar. I take Eric's arm again and allow him to lead me inside. He is greeted like an old friend by a tall dark haired vampire with astonishingly green eyes.

Eric introduces me, "Marlow, this is my beautiful wife, Sookie, and today is her birthday and also our wedding anniversary, so I am treating her to a night to remember" he says as he gazes at me.

Marlow nods at me and I nod back. He shows us to a seat and brings us a menu.

I look at the list of blood and I have no idea where to start.

I look helplessly at Eric, "I don't know what to pick" I say.

He smiles at me, "when you were human and went out for a meal, how did you chose?"

"I read the description and picked what appealed to me most" I say.

"Exactly" he says and gestures back to the menu, I see there is a description of the blood underneath every name.

I am quickly tempted by one in particular, I tell Eric my choice and he smiles widely, "A very good choice my darling, you have a sophisticated palate".

I watch as he orders and we wait for the blood to arrive. As we are waiting, Eric reaches for my hand, his other hand dives into his pocket and he pulls out a small wooden box, it looks incredibly old and I watch with interest as he opens it and pulls out a what looks like a ring, he holds it up, kisses it and then slips it onto my finger it is a small beautifully carved wooden ring, the way it has been carved it looks so delicate, like there are strands of wood plaited and woven, I have never seen such beautiful workmanship I stare at it mesmerised by its beauty.

"Eric it's beautiful" I stammer.

Eric caresses my finger, "This, my darling is...was mine, it was my Viking ring, back when I was human, every member of our village had one and we wore them, so it is over 2,000 years old, and until I met you it was my most treasured possession, you gave me your most treasured possession – your humanity, so I give you mine along with my heart".

Shit, I think I am going to cry, Eric is going full out tonight, I have never seen him act like this before. I stand and walk around the table, I get down on my knees and I look up into his eyes.

"I am yours and yours alone" I say before kissing him and then returning to my seat. Our blood is brought over and I take a sip the taste is out of this world and I drink it greedily.

Eric orders another glass for me, "I was going to toast us, but it seems that you got a little carried away" he says with clear amusement.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"My darling, do not apologise, it is your birthday" he says.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I am sitting in Fangtasia with Eric, we are in his office and I am supposed to be working, but I am thinking about the wonderful night we had last night. I still can't believe Eric gave me his ring, I look at my hand and touch the little beautifully carved wooden ring on my finger and as I am staring at, I wonder how Eric wore it, as it is tight on me.

"I wore it on a chain" Eric says smiling at me.

I look up at him in surprise.

"The ring, I wore it on a chain around my neck" he says nodding towards my hand.

"Oh" I say "Were you listening in on me?" I ask.

Eric nods, "You were so deep in thought and so I just wondered what you were thinking".

I nod, I can't say anything, I do the same thing often enough to him.

"I love it" I say to him.

I am pulled from my thoughts by the phone ringing, I know if the phone in here is ringing it is a vampire calling, as only certain vamps have this number and when someone does call it is to do with Eric's role as Sheriff rather than Fangtasia business.

"Hello Sheriff Northman's office" I say politely.

"Sookie my dear, how lovely to hear you, I hope Eric is not working you too hard?"

I nearly drop the phone, and Eric looks at me, concerned at the look on my face. I stare at Eric, _FELIPPE!_ I shout mentally to him.

"Erm... I'm good thanks... erm your... erm... m... majesty, I'll just get Eric for you" I stammer and I practically throw the phone at Eric.

Eric looks amused at my flustered reaction as he takes the phone from me.

"Felipe what a pleasant honour" he says calmly.

I don't know how he does it; he is so cool and collected. Eric turns to me _'get Pam'_ he says silently into my head, I nod and head to the bar, I spot Pam and as our eyes meet, I think as hard as I can '_Eric wants you, Felipe is on the phone'_.

Pam casually wanders over to me, she pauses in front of me and touches my shoulder, then she heads into the back room, I wander over to the bar and sit on one of the bar stools, Thalia places a Trueblood in front of me with a nod. I smile at her and mutter a word of thanks.

I am lost in my thoughts when I hear a familiar voice.

"Sookie?"

I turn and think I am seeing things as I see Andy Bellefleur standing in the doorway, of all the people I know, he is the last one I would ever expect to see in here.

"Andy, this is a surprise, what brings you to Shreveport?" I ask as I rise from my seat and walk towards him.

"I wanted to speak to you, erm... Vam erm I mean Bill said this is where you could be found now".

I smile, Andy was going to say Vampire Bill but thought better of it and considering where he is, that was a pretty good call.

"Let's sit down over here" I say, "Would you like a drink?" I ask him.

He glances at the Trueblood in my hand, "Erm a soda would be nice, as I'm driving".

I nod and summon a waitress, "A soda for my friend" I say gesturing to Andy, the waitress nods and moments later she reappears with a large soda which she places in front of Andy.

"Thank you" he says reaching for his wallet.

"On the house," I say and then I panic slightly wondering if I have overstepped a mark.

I stand "Give me a moment Andy" I say and he nods. I wander over to Thalia, "Can I ask you something" I whisper, and she nods and leans forward.

"I want to pay for my friends drink what do I do?"

"No problem, Eric has made it a standing order that if any of your human friends come here they get free drinks, I just make a note of what he has and Eric pays for it" she pauses and gives me a slight smile, "Don't worry a club soda is not going to bankrupt us".

"Thank you" I say and return to Andy.

I think about what Thalia said, nobody I know from Bon Temps has come to visit since I became a vampire, I was never really accepted in the human world, but I have fitted in completely into the vampire world and although Eric has warned me to trust nobody outside our own little family, I know that I have gained far more since I became a vampire than I ever had before.

I glance across and notice Pam is back in the bar and has settled herself at a nearby table and she is watching and I feel protected.

"So what can I do for you?" I ask, as Andy looks uncomfortable, he keeps glancing at all the vampires around and I can tell he really doesn't want to be here.

"I need your help, your... erm, you know... thing you can do, it's Halleigh... I think she is cheating on me, I need to know because it's driving me nuts".

He stops and stares down into his drink.

I realise how much it took for him to come and ask me especially now, "I'm sorry Andy I can't" I say, "I can't do it any more, since I am technically dead now, my erm _thing_ died too when I came over".

"Oh" he says surprised as if that thought had never crossed his mind, "But Bill said…" he stops immediately as if he realises he shouldn't have said that.

"What did Bill say exactly?" I ask, now getting very suspicious.

"I asked him where you lived now, and if he thought you would mind if I called on you, he said no and asked me why I wanted to see you, I don't know what made me tell him, but I did, and he said that he was sure I would help if I could".

My mind is racing now, everything that Andy just said raised a number of red flags it was like he was reading a prepared script and then it hits me, damn Bill Compton he glamoured Andy.

"Well I'm sorry Andy, but I can no longer do it so I'm not sure what I can say to help, have you tried just talking to Halleigh?"

Andy shakes his head sadly, "We've not been getting on too well recently, we are both tired and with everything, we seem to end up fighting".

I feel uncomfortable I just want him to go, I realise I would have felt sorry for him before I became a vampire, but now I feel nothing. I wonder what I should do so I stretch out my hand and touch his, he jumps violently, and I withdraw my hand.

"I didn't mean to scare you" I say.

"Sorry, your hand was... cold" he says with an apologetic tone. He cringes, and I smile.

"Andy, when did you and Halleigh go out, just the two of you?" I ask.

He looks blankly at me, "months ago" he says sadly.

"Take her out, spoil her, get some of the romance back, surprise her, us girls like to be spoilt and surprised".

Andy stares at me and I don't need to look to know what he is thinking.

"Andy Bellefleur don't look at me like that, I may be a vampire now but I am still a woman, and I like to be spoilt and feel as though I am loved and cherished. Eric took me out last night and made me feel real special, do that for Halleigh".

I wonder if Andy is still listening as he appears to be staring past me, I turn to see Eric standing there.

"Hi honey" I say with a grin, it is obvious from the look on his face that he has heard every word I have said.

He walks towards me and places his hand on my shoulder and addresses Andy.

"My wife is right, women like to feel loved, you deny them that, they will make you pay, believe me, I have walked this earth long enough to know that".

Andy swallows hard and nods, "Thank you Mr... I'm sorry I don't know your name" he says.

I step in "I do apologise please forgive my bad manners, Andy, this is Eric Northman, my husband and my maker, Eric honey this is Andy Bellefleur he is a police sheriff in Bon Temps – he is related to Bill, and Bill thought I might be able to help him with my gift, but I have explained to him I can no longer do that since I was turned, and so I was offering him some advice from a woman's point of view".

Eric smiles he knows what I am doing and he nods at Andy.

Andy holds out his hand, "Pleased to meet you Mr Northman".

Eric stares at Andy's hand, I nudge him and reluctantly he shakes it. Then he turns his attention back to me. "Sookie my darling how much longer are you going to be with your friend, Felipe wishes to speak with you?"

Andy stands, "Thanks Sookie for the advice I'll let you get on, and thank you for the drink". I watch him go and I return to Eric's office.

Eric points to the phone, and I am shocked, I though it was an excuse to get me away from Andy, I didn't realise Felipe was actually hanging on the line for me. I pick up the phone, Eric stands behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders and sends calming thoughts through our bond.

"Hello, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting" I stammer.

"Do not worry my dear, I am hoping you can help me with a little problem I have, I have a human in my palace who appears to have stolen from me and I was hoping you could come and do that wonderful thing you do to find out if they are guilty?"

There is a silence, "Oh, well, I would be honoured to your majesty, but there is a slight problem with that, you see when Eric brought me over I lost my gift, I assume it died with my humanity".

"But my dear you were not entirely human, you were part Fae, were you not?" I roll my eyes, he is not giving up on this.

"I was, but I wasn't a telepath through my Fae ancestry, it was just a quirk of me, and now its gone, I'm sorry, but I am pleased its gone, Eric has made me feel more normal than I have ever felt in my entire life" I grasp Eric's hand as he squeezes my shoulder. I know that wasn't entirely true but I am not about to reveal my links to the demon.

There is another silence; "I see, well I thank you for being so... honest with me I will bid you goodnight".

The line goes dead; I put the phone down and turn to Eric.

"He doesn't believe me" I say.

Eric shakes his head, "He does now, I told him, and he didn't believe me, he accused me of wanting to keep your gift to myself, and what the consequences would be for me if I did, he needed to hear it from you".

"What makes him think I wouldn't lie to him?" I ask.

"His pride and his narcissism, he believes because you are a new vampire you would be in awe of him and therefore too afraid to lie to him".

"He doesn't know me very well then" I mutter.

Eric snorts with laughter, and pulls me to him as he does so another thought crosses my mind.

"Well why didn't he believe Bill, after all he sent Bill to find out?" I ask.

Eric smiles again at me, "Because he knows Bill loves you and would lie to protect you, remember you said how relieved he was and pleased you had lost your gift, also Felipe knows how you feel so betrayed by Bill, it may have occurred to him you would feel no conscience about lying to him. You have told him yourself, I have told him, Bill has told him and word is getting around that you have lost your gift, so he has no choice now but to believe it".

I suddenly wonder if Andy's visit was all it seemed, I tell Eric what had happened, and he listens thoughtfully.

"I would say, that was Bill testing to see if you were being truthful to him, he sent Andy with his story to see if you would agree to help and therefore prove you were still able to read minds, when you said you couldn't, it validates your story, I am sure Bill will ask Andy if you have helped him".

"I really can't trust anyone can I?" I say as I wrap my arms around Eric.

"My darling, you can always trust me" he says and kisses me softly, I lean up and look into his face.

"Kiss me" I whisper.

He bends and kisses me, I feel him hardening against me, "Let's go home" I whisper.

Eric grins his fangs are down and he grasps my hand and leads me from his office.

Pam sees us, "We are leaving" Eric says to her, she nods and returns to the bar.

As we are leaving I have a sudden thought, "Wait" I say.

I run back inside, "Pam" I shout, the door opens and she appears in front of me, I grasp her hand and drag her outside to where Eric is waiting looking confused.

"Pam can you do me a huge favour, I need to see if Bill approaches Andy and asks him about tonight" Pam smiles, I know she was listening to my conversation with Andy and she can see the logic in what I am asking.

She nods and disappears.

"You are very smart my darling" Eric says, "your mind works in ways which astounds me" he takes me in his arms.

"You know, your body works in ways which astounds me as well, so how about astounding me a bit more at home?" I say grinning at him.

Eric practically drags me to the car and pushes me in, he jumps in and soon we are speeding home.

We are settling down after some completely mind blowing sex, when Eric's phone rings, he answers it and listens carefully.

"Thank you" he says and hangs up he turns to me.

"You were correct in your suspicions, Bill did tell Andy to come to you, but it gets better, he glamoured him, none of what he told you was true but a tissue of lies that Bill planted in his head, Pam saw him removing it.

I am shocked and disgusted that Bill could use Andy like that, Andy Bellefleur wasn't my favourite person in the world but he didn't deserve to be used like that.

Eric pulls me close "Well now we know" he says.

"Doesn't stop it from hurting and making me damned angry" I say.

"Hold that thought for when you need it" Eric says.

I smile and realise what he is getting at. I feel myself starting to feel heavy and tired, and I glance at the clock, but dawn isn't for another 2 hours, I frown.

"What is wrong my darling?" Eric asks.

"I'm not sure, I feel so tired, and heavy, I thought dawn was close but its not for another 2 hours, I've been feeling like this for a couple of days now".

Eric frowns again "You rose late this evening too" he says "and last night I had chance to get ready completely and pick up your new dress before you rose".

"What could it be?" I ask.

Eric shakes his head, "I have no idea, its not supposed to happen, you were in perfect health when you were turned and you were fine until last night, do you feel ill?"

I shake my head, "No just really tired and sometimes a bit dizzy" I say.

Eric leads me to our bed, "Come, let us rest here, if you feel the same when you rise tonight I will call Dr Ludwig".

I nod, I am in Eric's arms and I feel myself slipping, I feel Eric's concern and worry as I drift away.

When I awaken Eric is sitting waiting looking anxious, he hands me some blood and I drink it he immediately refills it and I drink again, he repeats this six more times, I am feeling totally full by the time I force down the last mug full.

"Does the donor have any left?" I ask, I have drunk twice as much as he normally gives me when I wake.

Eric smiles, "She will live, it is you who concerns me, how do you feel?"

I nod, "I'm ok" I say I climb out of bed and I feel dizzy I clutch hold of Eric's arm and he wraps his arms around me and lowers me back on to the bed".

"Sookie I am calling Dr Ludwig" he says adamantly, before he can do so my cell phone rings, Eric hands it to me and I answer it.

It is Mr Cataliades my demon godfather and top supe lawyer.

"Sookie I need to see you and Eric immediately, I have information and I am on my way" the line goes dead.

I stare at the phone, "Mr Cataliades is on his way, it sounds important" I say.

Moments later there is a bang on the back door, and there is my half demon godfather he is carrying a couple of ancient looking books. He doesn't hesitate but comes in and sits down in our sitting room.

"Sookie I think I may have discovered the reason for your uninvited visitors from the Faery".

We watch as he opens the first of the books. "Read this Sookie" he says pointing insistently at a page.

I look to where he is pointing and it looks like some kind of prophecy.

I start to read out loud. 

"Towards the end of the first decade of the second millennium the special one will join forces with the nightwalkers and so will bring about the destruction of the Faery".

I stop, and stare at Eric, who looks unconcerned and I continue.

"The special one will rise amongst the ranks of the nightwalkers and will rule them all by the end of the third millennium with her nightwalker family at her side".

I look at Eric again, "How can you be sure this refers to me?" I ask.

Mr Cataliades produces the other book and points at another passage.

I start to read again, "The Special one of the Fae will be born in a human disguise, with powers beyond comprehension, she will be shielded from harm until the nightwalkers come out of the shadows and walk freely. She will seek affinity with the nightwalkers and the two natured but will find true love with an ancient nightwalker. She will cause war among the Fae, but will also bring reconciliation and the ultimate sealing of the faery from the human world; her love for the nightwalkers will increase her power which will lead ultimately with the destruction of the Faery".

I stop, and sink to my knees; Eric is beside me and lifts me on to the sofa.

"Watch her" he says to Mr Cataliades as he disappears he returns with some blood and hands it to me, "Drink this" he demands and I do so.

"Better?" he asks.

I nod, "Yes, thank you Eric" I say.

Eric looks at Mr Cataliades "It certainly sounds like Sookie's life they are describing but how can we be sure?"

Mr Cataliades sighs and thumbs to another page and points to another passage, I lean forward but he stops me, "No my child, let Eric read this one, I fear it will be too painful".

Eric looks at me then starts to read, I grasp his hand and he grips it tightly, he quickly and silently scans the page and his hand grips tighter and tighter.

"What, tell me?" I demand.

Eric shakes his head; I glare at him and then pull the book towards me and start to read out loud.

"The decision to save the Faery will be taken and to achieve this it will be decided to kill the Special one, the order will be given by... Crown Prince Niall Brigant, there will be three strikes and all three will fail. The first will assume the identity of a human, the second a nightwalker and the final one a two natured and they will all perish in their attempt. War will erupt at the news of the third failure and the Faery will be destroyed and the race will be no more".

I feel numb, I grip Eric's arm and he steadies me, pulling me close, I have been betrayed by Niall, my own great grandfather.

"If Niall decided to kill me why did he warn me with the letter?" I ask.

"Dermot sent the letter to warn you, not Niall" Mr Cataliades says gently, "he had to impersonate Niall to be able to access the means to get the warning to you, so obviously he had to pretend it was from Niall".

"How do you know that?" I ask.

Mr Cataliades points to another passage, but I don't want to read it.

"Is Dermot ok?" I ask I had always been fond of Dermot.

Mr Cataliades shakes his head, "I'm afraid not he was found murdered, and this I know first hand from my faery connections".

I cling to Eric and sob, "Hush my darling" he says gently.

Mr Cataliades pats my arm gathers up his books and quietly leaves.

"What do we do now?" Eric asks.

"We wait for the final attack, any time a Were, or shifter comes near me I will read them and if it is an impersonator I will kill them, the faery will be destroyed and that will be the end of it" I am feeling suddenly strong and vengeful and I am getting feelings of hatred for Niall.

"I will be at your side you will not fight alone" Eric says.

"Thank you" I say just as I am thinking what to do next, my mind reeling from the events there is a knock at the door.

Eric goes and looks, he returns "the shifter" he says.

"Sam?" I ask.

Eric nods.

"Eric, Sam doesn't know where I live, I never told him" I say.

"Bill could have" Eric says with a shrug.

"Could have, shall we see?" I say as I reach for the iron dagger and look at him meaningfully. Eric glances at it and nods.

Eric opens the door, "What do you want shifter?" Eric says.

"Sookie," comes the reply.

Eric invites him in, I stand "Hello Sam what do you want?" I ask in a friendly manner.

"You" he says and steps towards me.

I quickly read the mind of the creature in front of me and I get confused signals from the brain. I look at Eric and relay silently this is an imposter, and Eric reacts immediately. He swoops and grabs the creature and a fight ensues, this creature is stronger than the other two and puts up a strong defence, I leap in and thrust the knife into the creatures leg it goes in smoothly and easily there is a horrifying shriek and now that I know for sure, I plunge the dagger into its chest and it disintegrates and falls to dusk in front of me. I drop the dagger and feel myself collapse in a heap on the floor.

The next thing I know I am opening my eyes I am in bed with Eric sitting beside me, Pam is the other side and Karin is at the foot of the bed they are all staring at me in open disbelief.

"What?" I ask.

Dr Ludwig appears in front of me I smile at her.

She returns my smile and she looks quite terrifying.

"I am privileged to be here to witness this, it has been foretold in many prophecies but never in my lifetime did I expect to be the physician who helped to gain the truth to fulfil it" she says.

"What?" I ask again, I look at Eric; he looks shell shocked and I am worried and I try and get up.

"Eric, what's wrong?" I touch his face and he smiles at me and holds me tightly.

"My darling, the prophecy you read tonight, it said you would rule the nightwalkers with your nightwalker family at your side".

I nod, "Yes you, Pam and Karin, so what's your point?" I say feeling a little impatient.

Eric nods, "Yes my darling and also our child".

"What? No we can't, it's impossible, it can't happen, we are vampires?" my voice gets higher.

Dr Ludwig steps forward, "Yesterday I would have agreed with you, but it is true my dear you are pregnant".

I let the words sink into my brain, pregnant, it's what I always wanted, a family. I turn to Pam who smiles and nods and then to Karin who just looks as bemused as I feel. I feel the need to get up, Eric stares at me, as I struggle out of his arms and to my feet. Pam and Karin leave the room with Dr Ludwig.

"A baby?" I say to Eric.

He nods, "How do you feel about this news my darling?" he asks warily.

"Speechless" I say.

Eric laughs, "Well I am delighted, I have walked this earth for thousands of years alone and now I have a wife and I am to be a parent, you have made me complete".

"Hang on a minute mister, I don't want to rain on your parade but what are other vamps going to think about this, it's supposed to be impossible, are we not bringing a load of trouble on us, what the hell is Felipe going to say for starters?"

I stop and think about the massive target which has just appeared on my back, and then I think about Bill.

"Shit what about Bill this will send him over the edge for sure?" I say.

"It is a miracle, and as such will be treated as one, as for Bill it is quite simple, if he tries to harm you or my child he dies" Eric says grimly.

Ok that's nice and clear, I think about it and I smile, "We are going to be parents?" I say.

Eric nods, "We will have to inform Felipe first, I will request an audience".

I grab my cell phone and call Mr Cataliades he answers after the first ring, "Hello" he says.

"The third attempt has happened, he came as my friend Sam, he is now dust but something else has happened tonight, I have discovered I am pregnant, can you find anything in your books about this?" I ask desperately.

There is a silence, "Yes I have known about this since you married Eric, don't worry Sookie your baby is not in any danger, the vampire community will view it as a miracle and you will be protected, more than you will ever know, the vampire community will protect you in ways you could never imagine, you won't even be aware of the level of protection around you".

I sag with relief. "Thank you" I say, but I am also a little bit irritated that I wasn't warned about this sooner.

"My pleasure Sookie, oh and congratulations to you both" he says.

"But you knew and you didn't tell me" I say.

Mr Cataliades laughs, "Would you've believed me?" he asks simply and he has a point there, I would've just dismissed the idea as ridiculous, because technically speaking it is.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I am still stunned by the news of my pregnancy, I absent mindedly caress my stomach watching as Eric calls Felipe. As I watch him I notice that there is something different about his whole demeanour now, I try and work out what it is as he seems more… alive. It is then I realise, he is totally ecstatic about the notion of becoming a father, he really wants this.

He is standing with his phone to his ear waiting to be connected and I continue to watch him.

"Felipe, your majesty, I request a special audience" he says confidently. I try and listen to Felipe's response so I stand and move next to Eric so I can hear the full conversation.

I hear Felipe's voice "Eric this is… unexpected, what is so important that you request such a thing? You do realise that a special audience is most rare and only requested in the case of extremely important notifications and announcements?"

I roll my eyes, Eric is one of the oldest vampires still walking the earth, so I am certain he knows this, Eric sees my reaction and smiles wickedly and then with supreme coolness, he replies.

"It is an extremely important announcement your majesty, it has come to pass that my wife and I have fulfilled part of the ancient Julienne prophecy, and Dr Ludwig confirmed it tonight, we are to be parents, as it has been established that my wife carries my child".

The silence carries on for longer than I thought it would and I begin to wonder if Felipe is still there, when he finally speaks his voice is hushed and he speaks with a reverence which I have never heard before.

"Sheriff Northman may I be the first to congratulate you and your wife on this miraculous news, are you certain?" he asks.

"Do you doubt my word and that of the esteemed Dr Ludwig?" Eric asks coldly.

I nearly burst out laughing at that as Eric and Dr Ludwig normally only manage to just about be civil to each other.

There is another lengthy silence and then eventually Felipe speaks again. "I will be honoured to call a special audience and I presume New Orleans would be suitable to you. After all we do not wish to make your wife travel further than needs be at this time".

Eric grins at me and agrees to that, although I have to say I'm not too keen on the idea of travelling, even the relatively short distance to New Orleans.

"Your majesty that is very thoughtful and I thank you sincerely, New Orleans will be perfect". Eric says politely.

"I will make the arrangements" Felipe says and then the phone goes dead. I shake my head; Vampires really do need to learn the niceties of telephone conversations!

Eric turns to me and grins, I am shocked and confused. "What have we just agreed to?" I ask.

Eric leads me back to the bed and sits beside me, he places his hand on my stomach and caresses it gently.

"A special audience is only requested when any part of the Julienne Prophecy or the other supernatural prophecy's get fulfilled, so as you can imagine it doesn't happen very often. Felipe will organise a summit and all the Vampires of the world will be summoned, and representatives from each country will be present. In the case of the US the King or Queen of each state will attend. We will take the centre stage and you will be honoured with the protection of the race. Every representative will promise to protect you, so to put it simply, they promise to protect you, so every vampire who has promised fealty to them is also promising to protect you. Your picture will be taken back to every country of the world and circulated, every vampire will know your face, and if they ever lay eyes on you they will be honour and duty bound to protect you and our baby. It is hugely powerful and any vampire who tries to harm you will be executed without trial".

"How long does this protection last?" I ask.

"Eternally, you are carrying a miracle – vampires don't reproduce, so this child…" he looks at my stomach and caresses it again "My child, our child will be protected eternally".

"Will he or she be a vampire?" I ask.

Eric shrugs "In all honesty I don't know; I would assume so, but a vampire of a different level, by being born and not brought over".

I am feeling overwhelmed and start to feel dizzy again. Eric reaches for a mug of blood and offers it to me. I take it from him and drink it gratefully.

"Ludwig said the way you are feeling is because your body is craving blood, to feed the baby you will need double the human blood than you usually drink, I will arrange for donors to be available to you. I was going to start teaching you to hunt but now I think donors are the way forward for the foreseeable future. I am sure Felipe will want to offer you a donor as a gift as will many other state kings and queens. It becomes clear now why you have been astoundingly quick to clear the bloodlust and why you matured so quickly".

Eric touches my face, "I always knew you were special my darling, I just never realised how special," he says and then he kisses me gently.

"What happens now?" I ask, still slightly overwhelmed by everything that is happening.

"We await the official confirmation, we are free to tell our vampire friends, but it is up to Felipe as state monarch to tell everyone else. Pam and Karin know and we will inform the vampires who promise fealty to me".

"Can we tell them now?" I ask.

Eric smiles and nods "If you wish, if you are sure you feel up to a visit to Fangtasia?" he asks anxiously.

I nod enthusiastically and Eric reaches for his phone and calls a meeting at Fangtasia for all the vamps in the area and demanding they all attend. Pam and the other vampires assure Eric they will round everyone up, Eric gives them an hour to do so.

An hour later we are walking in, through a very packed bar, but much to my surprise there are no humans in here apart from the human waitresses and they are all aware something significant is happening. I look around and recognise most of the vampires present. I spot Bill and Pam is hovering beside him, I see Bubba and I smile, as he comes ambling over.

"Miss Sookie it is good to see you again" he says.

"Thank you Bubba" I say kindly.

Eric stands and commands silence, "Tonight you are witnessing a miraculous occasion, it has come to pass that part of the Julienne prophecy has been fulfilled, he turns to me and wraps his arm around me, my wife is expecting my child, and it has been confirmed by Dr Ludwig. His Majesty Felipe de Castro is arranging a Special Audience, as we speak and I expect my wife and child to be protected by every vampire in Area 5".

The shock and surprise is obvious and there are numerous gasps of surprise which is an unusual reaction for a vampire. I risk a glance at Bill and I see he is furious, and it makes me sad to think he can be so mean spirited. I am drawn from my thoughts by what is happening in front of me, as one all the vampires kneel and promise to protect me and my baby, I look around every single one is kneeling including Eric, I feel overwhelmed and I start to feel dizzy again, I reach out to grasp Eric's hand and he rises and quickly sits me in a chair.

"My wife needs human blood" he shouts and immediately one of the human waitresses who have been standing watching proceedings rushes forward to offer their services.

I grab her and start feeding hungrily. When I have had enough I stop and nod at her she curtseys and walks away, I see her as she pauses in front of Pam who offers her some money for her trouble.

The club clears quickly and soon there are only the regulars present. Bill approaches me, and he looks at me coldly.

"I will protect you and your child but any feelings I have for you are now dead".

I grin widely at this news, "Well it's about time! I say sarcastically.

Bill glares at me and I feel anger rising at the look he is giving me as if I have no right to say that. So, I can't help but say a bit more.

"That's absolutely fine by me as any feelings I had for you died a long time ago, it's just a shame it took you so long to realise that I don't love you anymore," I snap bravely.

Pam snorts with laughter which angers Bill all the more, his fangs drop and he takes a step towards me. Immediately a shield of vampires surround me. Eric is like lightning and he grabs Bill by the throat and lifts him clean off the ground.

"You will apologise Compton," he says "and make it good or I will break your scrawny neck, I have waited a long time for an excuse to end you" he pauses and looks thoughtful "so perhaps it would be better if you _didn't_ make it good" he adds with a fangy grin.

Bill nods as Eric releases him, "My apologies Sookie, I will protect you and your child with my life" he bows and then quickly moves away.

Bubba walks towards us grinning "You are having a baby, that is such good news and I will help look after you" he says.

"Thank you Bubba" I say, Eric looks at Bubba and nods, we watch as he wanders away.

"Don't underestimate his protection," Eric whispers to me, "He will make it his job now to tail you wherever you go, you will be unaware he is there but he will be, he has always had a soft spot for you, because you were so kind to him, so now he feel it is his duty to repay that".

I look around to all the other vamps in the room they all nod at me and watch as Eric and I leave the club.

I feel I should tell Jason, as Eric and I are driving home I pull my cell phone out.

"Who are you phoning?" Eric asks.

"Jason, he is my brother after all" I say.

I am shocked when Eric shakes his head. "No my darling I realise this must sound harsh, but the Special Audience has to be done first, no humans or two natured can be aware of this news until the vampire community as a whole is officially told".

"What about the waitresses in the club tonight?" I ask.

"They have been glamoured to forget everything they heard," he replies.

"Oh ok" I say a little disappointed.

Eric reaches for my hand, "It is necessary my darling, not everyone will be pleased when they hear the news and it will be necessary to have your protection in place before the wider community is informed".

I realise now that although I am safe from vampires I have just become a very huge target for everyone else.

**oooOOOooo**

I open my eyes and see Eric sitting staring at me, as normal he is waiting for me to rise, and he has blood waiting for me to drink. I smile at him as I sit up and stretch. I grasp the mug of blood and gulp it down greedily.

"More?" Eric asks holding a flask.

I nod and he refills my mug. It tastes delicious; I comment on it and Eric smiles.

"I have a number of donors on standby so it is very fresh, only the best for my family".

I look at him, I cant believe how well he is taking this, and how genuinely excited he is, he has walked this earth for thousands of years after being forcibly turned against his will. He had become hardened and jaded with years of vampire politics and he was basically a complete asshole when I first met him, but the Eric I know now and love is like the Eric I knew when he was cursed by the witch and had lost his memory, the Eric I had hidden and protected. He has softened towards me and shown me the real Eric, he has given me absolutely everything but I don't mistake his love and indulgence to make me happy and keep me safe as weakness, because I know for certain that the ruthless Viking and cold blooded ruthless vampire killer is never too far away.

"Good?" he asks as I sigh with contentment after finishing my blood.

I wipe my mouth and nod, "very" I say, and I start to get up.

Eric watches me like a hawk and everywhere I move his eyes are on me, as I move towards him, he looks at my stomach sharply and then grasps my hips and drags me to him. He presses his head to my stomach and then gazes up at me.

"I sense our child inside you" he whispers. "I sense the life inside, it is very faint at the moment but it is there, it must be the blood bond between us".

He stares at me and reverently brushes my stomach with his fingers.

As we arrive at Fangtasia, I spot Karin who nods at me and I nod back, then my attention is drawn to Pam as she walks towards us clutching a fancy parchment envelope with gold edging she gives it to Eric who opens it with a flourish. He reads it quickly and turns to me.

"Our invitation to the Special Audience" he says offering me the invitation.

"Why do we get an invite when it's about us?" I ask confused.

Eric laughs, "Vampire etiquette, we have to be invited to attend".

"So I could say no" I say with a grin.

"You could but it wouldn't be advisable," Eric says seriously.

Pam shows me her invitation, not as grand as ours, it is a small printed card in a plain paper envelope, stating date, time and place and the words Special Audience, Julienne Prophecy fulfilment. I stare at it, it is in one week's time, but surely that is too soon to organise something so massive?

"So soon, how do they organise something this big so quickly, surely the overseas vamps won't get their invites in time".

"The invitations are not sent by traditional human means, they will all arrive in time. Also the Julienne prophecy special audiences are dealt with by special events planners.

"Do all vampires who get an invite have to attend?" I ask.

"Yes it is compulsory; any vampires who do not are blacklisted and then hunted down to explain their absence". Pam says.

"Wow" I say quietly, this really is a big deal.

"I thought only kings and queens of each state were getting invites here in the States?" I realise I have just insulted Pam, "I mean no offence Pam but that is what Eric said" I add quickly.

"Eric is my sire so as such I get a special invitation due to my status, and relationship to him as does Karin, but we are the only ones. None of the other Vampires here have received one, which is why Eric held the meeting to inform everyone in the area".

"Oh I see" I say.

"You don't mind do you?" I ask Pam.

She looks at me blankly, "I don't understand" she says.

"I have been a vampire such a short amount of time and you have been with Eric for years…" I stop unable to articulate what I am thinking.

Eric smiles and sits beside me, "My darling this is your fate, not Pam's it is you and I the prophecy was written about, it has nothing to do with how long I, you or Pam have been a vampire".

I nod, "I guess I am still trying to get my head around things, I'm still learning to be a vampire and getting everything right and now this... responsibility, it's all a little bit overwhelming".

Eric nods thoughtfully. "I know, but you have me and Pam and Karin, we will support you" I look up and Karin and Pam are nodding.

**oooOOOooo**

_One Week Later..._

One week later we are arriving in New Orleans I am feeling really tired and very overwhelmed, not to mention incredibly hungry as since I discovered that I am pregnant I can't stop feeding, I am hungry all the time. As we arrive at the huge state room at the New Orleans palace which had been totally rebuilt and upgraded, Eric is practically holding me up.

"I really need some blood" I whisper to Eric.

He nods and immediately he ushers me to a seat, and calls for a donor, Felipe is hovering looking concerned, this is a look I have never seen on his face before, and then I realise that this is a huge thing for him, as I am feeding he makes his way towards us.

"Mrs Northman, I hope the donor is to your satisfaction" he gushes.

I am too busy feeding to even think about answering him and Eric quickly answers for me.

"Please forgive my wife your majesty she has had a long journey and it has left her extremely hungry and tired".

Felipe waves his hand, "I understand" and he wanders away.

Pam and Karin are sticking with me like glue as Eric is ushered away to talk to many of the visiting dignitaries, who wish to meet the father of the miracle vampire child.

"Pam, you know this thing where they all promise to protect me and the baby?" I ask.

Pam nods, "Is Eric covered in this too?" she looks at me and shakes her head.

"No just you and the child" she says.

"But…"I begin but I am halted by Pam placing her hand on my shoulder and leaning down and whispering in my ear.

"But, I think it is best to discuss it with him". She says quietly

"I will" I say.

I feel much better now so I stand and walk over to Eric who immediately turns and gazes at me, his attention totally fixed on me.

"Eric, could I have a word please?" I ask.

He nods and escorts me away to the side, "Eric I want you covered by this protection thing" I say without any preamble.

He smiles at me and strokes my head, "No Sookie, you need the protection, I can take care of myself, I have no humans or anyone alive who know me who could wish me harm that I couldn't handle, all the human enemies or others died thousands of years ago".

I nod "Ok but I just want you safe too" I say.

Eric embraces me closely and places his hand on my stomach.

"I will be safe, do not worry about me" he whispers in my ear.

We are suddenly disturbed by Felipe who comes over bowing and scraping (it really is a sight to behold) and inviting us to centre stage. We enter a huge room and I nearly collapse when I see the room packed with Vampires of all nationalities, they all bow as we are led to the centre of the room, Eric is gripping me tightly and as we reach the centre of the room he calls out loudly.

"A chair!" he demands loudly.

A chair appears immediately and I gratefully sit down, Eric stands behind me and bends "Do you need some more blood?" he asks anxiously, I shake my head.

"I'm good for now," I whisper and I touch his hands as he places them on my shoulders. I have never felt so overwhelmed in my entire life as I do at this moment.

I am feeling very afraid, I have never seen so many vampires in one place before, I see the Ancient Pythoness, the highest ranking vampire in the world is present and I feel very insignificant. I still forget I am one of them now and I find it ironic that here are all these vampires, some who have walked the earth for thousands of years and then there is me, who is possibly one of the newest vampires in the room, and it is I who is the centre of all this attention.

Eric can sense my feelings through our bond and he sends me calm, comfort and reassurance mentally. I nervously open my mind up and have a listen to some of the brains all around the room, I am pleasantly shocked to register the universal thoughts of awe and excitement and protection towards me, I don't recognise some of the languages but what I do hear and understand reassures me. I dip quickly into Felipe's head, and he is overjoyed that it is someone in his kingdom who has fulfilled the prophecy. He is determined no harm will come to me or the child. I touch my stomach protectively and switch off my mind link.

Felipe says some things about Eric and I, commenting on Eric being a Viking and he comments on my Fae ancestry and how I am such a new vampire, then Eric speaks he speaks of his love for me and his desire to protect me. Then the moment comes, I look for Pam and Karin they are standing to the side, and I smile at them, they both nod back.

Eric bends towards me, "You have to stand my darling so you can accept the pledge of protection".

I nod and stand, Eric grips me around my waist I am feeling very light headed, and so I hold on to him. I feel so hungry again, and Eric senses this through our bond and holds on to me as all the vampires bow and promise to protect me. Then that's it it's over. I sit back in the chair and Eric calls for a donor, I feed greedily and feel much better. After I have fed there is a line of vampires waiting, wanting to meet me and Eric and after what seems like an eternity we have completed the ritual, and we are led to a room to rest as dawn is fast approaching.

When we are alone, Eric takes me in his arms, "you were magnificent lover" he says brushing my hair back and kissing me gently.

I smile at him "Eric make love to me" I whisper.

He gently lays me on the bed and undresses me and then himself then very slowly and gently he takes me and makes sweet tender love to me.

"Ok?" he asks anxiously, staring down at me as he gently pushes himself into me.

"Yes" I whisper. "I love you so much" I add.

We lie together and I feel the dawn approaching, Eric gives me one last mug of blood before we settle for the day, he kisses me and then we are gone.

When I open my eyes we are back in Shreveport, I feel disorientated and slightly light headed as I sit up and look around. Eric comes in and hands me my mug of blood.

"How did we get here?" I ask.

I made arrangements for our travel coffin to be transported back during the day, it was easy I contacted the people who organised the special audience and an old friend of yours assured me he would personally make sure we got back here safely before dark.

I look at Eric questioningly, "Quinn" he says.

My face lights up at the name, "You have seen Quinn, how is he?" I ask.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Eric says, "he is downstairs waiting for you to rise".

I jump out of bed draining my mug of blood and rush downstairs, and run straight into Quinn's arms, he swings me around and kisses my cheek.

"Quinn how are you?" I ask.

"I'm good, and look at you Mrs Northman, all married and starting a family".

He pauses and looks at me a serious expression on his face.

"Are you happy Sookie?" he asks.

I nod my head firmly, "Yes Quinn I am, when Eric made me a vampire he made my life complete, I have never been happier. I love him so much it hurts, and now we have the added bonus of a child which I thought would never happen. It's all a bit overwhelming to discover I am part of an ancient prophecy but... I am focussing on the fact that I am going to be a mother".

I stop as I realise that I am rambling.

"How is your son?" I ask, remembering my manners.

Quinn fishes a photograph out of his pocket, the boy looks just like Quinn and he looks strong and proud.

"He looks just like you" I say, "you must be very proud of him" I add, Quinn nods but doesn't say a word.

Eric appears in the doorway, Quinn nods at him.

"Thank you for letting me see her and congratulations to you both".

Then he surprises me as he kneels down and grasps my hand, "I will protect you and your child Sookie you have my pledge if I can help I will".

He stands and Eric moves to stand next to me and he wraps his arm protectively around me.

Quinn looks at Eric again, "I'd better be going I have to be in Memphis tomorrow so I need to sort myself out".

He gives me a quick peck on the cheek and he is gone.

I hug Eric tightly, "Thank you for letting Quinn wait to see me" I say.

Eric nods again but doesn't say anything. "Sookie do you wish to tell your brother now?" he asks quietly.

I nod, "Yes I do".

I grab my cell phone and call Jason, Michelle answers and I ask if Jason is around. I am told he is out with Calvin but will be back shortly, so we go to Jason and Michelle's and wait. She is nervous at first, which is understandable, having two vampires in your house can be unnerving, but to her credit she remembers the person I was and soon calms.

I soon hear Jason arrive "Shell I'm home" he calls as he enters the house.

"I'm in here Jace, and we have company" Michelle answers.

Jason comes in and stops dead when he sees Eric and I sitting in his house.

"Sookie, what you doing here?" he asks shooting a nervous glance at Eric.

I stand and reach out to hug him, "It's good to see you too Jason" I tease, "I am here because I have news, I'm pregnant, Eric and I are having a baby".

Jason looks thunderstruck, "I didn't think you vamps could do that?" he says eventually.

"No neither did I, it's been quite a surprise" I say.

"So I am going to be an uncle to a vampire baby?" he asks.

I am trying not to laugh, poor Jason he just can't get his head around this, Michelle steps in and saves any more embarrassment.

"Well I am pleased for you both, congratulations" she says warmly. I am grateful for her intervention.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Sookie, congratulations" Jason says and he hugs me awkwardly.

Eric steps forward, Jason looks at him and puts his hand out "Congratulations Eric" he says.

Eric stares at Jason's hand and then after some hesitation he accepts it, I know Eric doesn't like shaking hands, generally speaking no vampires do and I have repeatedly told Jason this but he always seems to forget vampire etiquette.

"May I speak to you in private Jason" Eric says coolly.

"Sure" I watch as my brother and my husband leave the room.

I can hear exactly what Eric asks of Jason, and I listen intently to the conversation, I know the reason Eric took him away privately, was to appeal to his human nature to be treated as important, Jason was real big on being treated as important.

"Jason, I am going to need your help, Sookie will become more of a target now for vampire haters and the like, can I count on your help to protect her and my child?"

There is silence and I wonder if my selfish brother will come through for me, eventually he replies.

"Look Eric, I was never too happy about you two and you turning her and everything; but it's what she wanted so I was happy for her, she seems real happy about being a mom and I wouldn't want anyone to hurt my sister or her kid, and that's my niece or nephew even though it's a vampire, so of course you can count on me to help protect Sookie, if it came down to it".

"Thank you Jason" I hear Eric say.

They return to us and Eric makes it clear he wants to leave. Michelle gives me another hug "you take care now you hear" she says to me.

I nod "I will, thank you Michelle" I say.

Once we are outside, Eric looks uncomfortable and I smile, "Thank you, for not treating Jason like an asshole, he can't help it, but he just doesn't have a clue" I say.

Eric nods and smiles.

I decide I want to make an announcement at Merlottes. Eric is unsure but when I point out it will save a number of other visits as more people can be informed at once he seems all for it. When we arrive, Sam is behind the bar, he smiles at me and as I walk over to him he hands me an envelope.

"First instalment" he says, and then he nods at Eric.

"Thank you Sam, can I speak to you?" Sam beckons me out the back and Eric follows silently.

"What's up?" Sam asks.

"Sam I wanted you to be one of the first to know, first none vampire and aside from family... I'm pregnant; Eric and I are having a baby".

Sam drops to his seat with a thud, "the prophecy, it's you and Eric?!" he blurts out.

He gapes at us, but then pulls himself together, "Well, you have my pledge of protection Sookie, as that goes without saying, and well, congratulations... to you both".

He turns to Eric, "take care of them".

Eric nods and mutters "I will".

"Does Jason know?" Sam asks, I nod my head.

"We have just come from there, we want to make an announcement so everyone knows".

We head back out to the bar, and I look around, I am thankful that it's a busy night and nearly everyone is here who I have grown up with, Catfish, Hoyt, Tara is here with JB, Holly, Amelia is sitting with Tara, Andy and Halleigh, everyone.

I grasp Eric's hand. As I prepare to make my announcement I see Pam and Karin slip in and I spot Bill sitting in the corner.

Sam helps me out by ringing a bell, the bar comes silent and everyone looks at him, "Erm everyone, y'all remember Sookie who used to work here before she became a vampire well she and her husband Eric have an announcement to make".

Sam steps back and I step forward.

"Thanks Sam, hi y'all, it's good to see you all again and its real good that everyone is here tonight as I have some special news to tell you".

Eric steps forward and slips his arm around my waist, but his eyes are fixed on the people in front of him, he is on full alert in case the news is not received well.

"Eric and I would like to let y'all know, well I'm going to have a baby, it's never been known before for a vampire to have a baby, so its all a bit of a learning curve for both of us".

I stop and look at the sea of stunned faces around me, Amelia bless her heart is the first to break the silence, as she comes up and hugs me tightly.

"Oh Sookie I am so pleased for you" then she turns to Eric, "Congratulations" she says.

Slowly people stand and hesitantly walk towards us, and offer polite congratulations. Soon everyone who is going to has offered their congratulations and I am feeling much better now its over.

Halleigh comes up to me, "Sookie, I'm not sure what the thing is with a vampire baby, but if you need anything, please come to me first, I have a ton of stuff which I don't need now and if you can use it you are welcome to it".

Tara wanders over and says the same thing.

I am grateful to them both for making the effort, to make me feel more comfortable in what is a very unusual situation, even Eric mutters a word of thanks to them both.

As we leave I grip Eric's hand "Well that went well, I think".

"It did" he says, I can sense he is still on alert though. We head to the car to go back to Shreveport, as we are driving along my cell phone rings, and I quickly answer.

"Hello" I say carefully.

"Hello Sookie it's Calvin, Jason just called me. You are the one the prophecy speaks of so I am calling to let you know that you have my protection and also the Hotshot Panthers".

"Thank you Calvin that means a lot" I say.

"You are welcome and congratulations" he says then he hangs up.

I look at Eric, "That was Calvin from Hotshot, Jason called him and he pledged his protection," Eric nods.

"He is from the community of inbred panthers?" he asks.

"Yes, but he is a good man" I say defensively.

Eric nods again but doesn't say a word.

Moments later my cell phone rings again, this time when I answer it is Alcide.

"Hello Sookie it's Alcide, Amelia has just called me with the news," he says when I pick up the call.

I mouth the name Alcide to Eric and he nods.

"Hi Alcide, we are just heading back to Shreveport now, we went to Bon Temps to tell my brother and while we were there we told a few other people".

Why am I apologising and explaining? I stop rambling and wait for him to continue.

"It is you the prophecy speaks of?" he asks.

"It would appear so" I reply.

"Well it goes without saying you have my protection, but you will need to come to a pack meeting so the pack can pledge to you, after all you are a friend of the pack, despite the fact you went and married a vamp and got yourself turned" he says.

I feel anger rising but decide to ignore the barbed comments, "Thank you Alcide I will talk to Eric" I say and I hang up.

Eric looks at me "What did the dog say?" he says, I repeat what Alcide said and Eric shakes his head.

"He can't help himself, he always ends up being an asshole," Eric growls.

"Do I have to go?" I ask.

I watch as he thinks for a moment and then nods, "It would be best" he replies.

"Don't worry I will go with you" he adds when he sees my disappointment at the answer.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

After all the activity of the past couple of weeks I am finally getting back some sort of normality, well as normal as it gets being the object of an ancient supernatural prophecy and a unique pregnant vampire. I am also learning to accept the security around me, Eric refuses to allow me anywhere without either Pam or Karin tailing me, which is proving to be a little stifling.

I am getting ready for the final special activity I have to do. As a friend of the Shreveport Were Pack I am obliged to attend pack discussions and meetings should the need arise. This latest one is all about me though and my baby. Eric is on edge, vampires and Were's traditionally don't really get along, and just tolerate each other's existence but I am in the unique position that I am in both camps, when I was human I helped out the Were's a few times and was made a 'Friend of the Pack' which entitles me to some Were protection.

Alcide had already called when he first heard about the baby and he had pledged his own personal protection, but for the pack to do so required a ceremony, all Supes are pretty big on ceremonies of any kind for most things.

So I am getting ready to leave for the pack meeting. Eric is beside me and he is watching me intently, as I struggle to fasten my dress, he smiles at me. 

"Our child is making it difficult for you," he says as he walks towards me and places his hand on the now noticeable little bump.

I am shocked by its size it is only a week since I discovered the fact I was pregnant, and now here I am complete with a bump which a woman of 5 months gone would be proud of. Dr Ludwig has been consulting the prophecies rather than medical journals for information as there is no precedent for what I am going though, and we are all winging it. She has discovered that the prophecy states this pregnancy will last less time than human gestation and that the baby will develop quicker once born but nobody is sure how long exactly, and this lack of knowing is making Eric nervous.

"You can say that again" I mumble as I discard the dress and look for something else to wear. In the end I opt for a loose fitting shift dress which just fastens.

As we arrive at the pack meeting the room falls silent, and every pair of eyes in the building are trained on myself and Eric. Eric grips my hand and I feel the tension running through him. I open up my mind and from the jumble of different thoughts; I sense a mixture of distrust, awe and excitement. The distrust is firmly directed at Eric rather than me, which makes me sad. Alcide greets us and leads us to a seat next to him. Some of the younger Were's are getting very excited and Alcide glares at them.

He stands to speak, "As you all know Sookie has been a friend of the Shreveport Pack for many years now, she has helped us on numerous occasions and as such earned our trust and protection. She recently... married the vampire Area Sherriff Eric Northman, who is also here tonight, and... and... became a vampire herself. This development in her life makes no difference to her standing within this pack and it has come to pass that Sookie and Eric have emerged as subjects of the Ancient Supernatural Julienne Prophecy, Sookie and Eric are to become parents, which for normal vampire kind is impossible. She has my personal pledge of protection and now I urge you all to offer Sookie the pledge of protection from the entire pack, not only as the subject of the prophecy but also as our own friend of the pack. I notice a couple of Were's slip from the room, but the remaining pack members all kneel and offer me their pledge of protection.

I thank them all and turn to Alcide, "who were the Were's who left?"

"Harley and Vinnie" he replies with a scowl, they are trouble, they are new to the pack having recently relocated to Shreveport".

Eric nods at Alcide, "I trust you will keep a close eye on them, I don't wish to destroy Sookie's standing with your pack, but if they prove to be a threat to my wife or child, I will be forced to retaliate".

Alcide nods "I understand and you have my word".

Eric seems satisfied with that and he takes my hand, "Shall we go my darling" he says.

I nod, I just want to get out of here.

As we are driving to Fangtasia, I am deep in thought about exactly what has happened to me in the space of nearly 2 months, I have gone from being a human girl with a job as a waitress in a bar, admittedly I ended up being a part owner in that bar, but that was thanks to my supernatural contacts and it was a legacy which I sooner would not have received when Claudine left me the money in her will and I was the reason she had ended up dying. I went from that to being the vampire wife of a vampire area sheriff, subject of some prophecy and a unique mother to be, with the entire vampire population of the world pledged to protect me and my unborn child, and now it seems many of the other Supes have also pledged to protect me. Little Sookie Stackhouse from Bon Temps who would have thought your life would turn out like this, the night you saved a vamp from the drainers? My wanders back to that first night I met Bill, and had saved him from the Rattrays, our resulting relationship and my immersion into the world of Vampires, Fairies, Were's and witches.

"We are here".

I am pulled from my thoughts by Eric who has pulled up outside Fangtasia. He grasps my hand, "you were very deep in thought, my darling, and you looked so sombre, what is troubling you?"

"You didn't listen and find out for yourself?" I ask in surprise.

Eric shakes his head, "No, it is an invasion of your privacy for me to listen in on your thoughts, but I hope you will tell me now that I have asked" he says.

"Nothing is troubling me, I'm fine," I say and Eric raises his eyebrows at that.

"Honestly" I say with a smile, "I was just thinking how much my life has changed in the past month or so and I was thinking back to how it all began, if I had never saved Bill from the drainers that evening I probably wouldn't be here now".

"Do you regret it?" he asks cautiously.

"Some of it," I say honestly, "but on the whole no, because if it wasn't for that night I would never have met you and I wouldn't be as happy as I am with you".

As we get out the car, Eric stiffens, "What is it?" I ask.

I raise my nose to the wind and take a sniff, I can smell something but I'm not sure what, it smells like cats, I hear more rustling and I open my mind and then smile.

"It's ok Eric it's Bubba" Eric relaxes as Bubba comes ambling out of the bushes, dragging a dead cat, he has blood around his mouth and looks pleased with himself.

"Hi there Mr Eric, Miss Sookie,"

"Hi Bubba" I say, "What are you doing?"

"I was hungry, so I got myself a cat".

Eric grimaces, Bubba the vampire who was in his human life one of the most recognisable faces in the world. Unfortunately his turning had not gone well and due to the amount of drugs in his system at the time of his death and the fact he was practically dead when he was turned, he was left a little bit wrong with a thirst for cat blood rather than human. Nobody ever mentions his real name as it has been known to make him upset, but occasionally he had sung and it was magical.

We walk into Fangtasia and I settle myself in Eric's office and start to go through the books and the mountains of paperwork and busy myself. I love doing this, it makes me feel useful and as Eric is reluctant to let me out of his sight at the moment it serves a dual purpose.

There is a knock at the door and a young human woman appears, she nods and I quickly scan her brain, she is a fang banger and is ecstatic that she has been chosen tonight for me to feed on. With my pregnancy I can only have real human blood, as the Trueblood doesn't have enough nutritional value for me and the baby. But that wasn't a thing the makers considered when they developed the synthetic blood, as vampires generally don't have children.

After I have fed, I thank her and she leaves the office, and then I return to the books, I am disturbed by a commotion in the bar, I get up and go in only to be faced with a young man who has covered himself in petrol and is threatening to set himself alight, now fire is dangerous to vampires we are very flammable. My mind starts working 'Sawdust' if we can cover him in sawdust it will soak up the petrol.

I run out the back to Bubba, and call him over.

"Bubba go to the timber yard around the corner and bring back as much sawdust as you can carry" I say urgently. He nods and is gone, a few moments later he is back with a huge sack of the stuff.

"Brilliant, Thank you" I say as I take it from him. I run to the bar silently giving thanks for vampire speed and strength. I walk in throw the bag of sawdust over the man, as I do so it hits his head having the added effect of knocking him out cold, the other vamps rush forward and grab his matches and the petrol can, he is hauled out of the bar and the humans set to on the clean up. Eric is furious as he pulls me to him and checks me over.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, we are supposed to be protecting you not the other way around".

I feel my anger rising, and I pull away from him and march to his office and slam the door.

Seconds later Eric enters and stares at me in confusion, I watch as it seems to dawn on him why I am so upset.

"Sookie" he says, in a calmer manner.

"What" I snap.

"Well done, you were magnificent as usual" he walks to me and kisses my neck, "but please don't do anything like that again, do you understand, I really don't want to have to command you as your maker to stay safe".

I realise his anger was grounded in fear for me and the baby and mine evaporates just as quickly at that realisation, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to help, I'm going mad getting escorted everywhere and having someone watching me all the time, I feel suffocated".

Eric crushes me to him, "It must be difficult, but you must be protected, and our child, that man was a Fellowship member, they too know about our child when he came in he said he was going to give himself to destroy the abomination and its vampire mother".

"Oh" I say, "Well I knocked him out!" I am trying for humour to lighten the atmosphere but Eric doesn't take it.

"Please don't do it again Sookie" he says firmly.

I nod, "OK" I say. I have a feeling this is only the start, Eric is very possessive at the best of times, I have this awful feeling that this pregnancy is going to make all those instincts go into overdrive.

**oooOOOooo**

"Calm down Eric!" for what seems like the thousandth time tonight I hear Pam saying this to him.

We are in Fangtasia and there is a group of drunken men who are behaving how drunken men normally behave, but it's making Eric jumpy. I realise I really shouldn't be here now, it is too stressful now for me, for Eric and for the other vampires who are charged with my protection not to mention keeping my over protective husband under control, the stress is making Eric act irrationally, he is normally so pragmatic and calm it is alarming to see him act the way he is doing.

I glance over and see Bill, again, he is beginning to really get to me, every time I look around no matter where I am he is there, I went to see Amelia he showed up in the woods, I went to Merlotte's to see Sam and he was sitting in there when I came out, he is really creeping me out and in doing so is stressing me out, and then that is stressing Eric out and then he lashes out to anyone who gets in the way, which stresses me out and so on.

Under normal circumstances I enjoy working the bar at Fangtasia, which involves just sitting there and letting humans approach me, having people come and talk to me, asking what it is like to be a vampire, there are some weirdo's but having worked for years in Merlotte's I can spot them a mile away. There are the ones who plead with me to turn them, ones who just want to be bitten, and ones who just want vampires to notice them, which I think is quite sad really. I was often accused of being a fang banger but I was never as sad as some of the people who I have come into contact with.

I am getting very large now, this is also a talking point as it is generally accepted that vampires can't have kids, kind of obvious really when you think about it after all we are technically dead. I answer honestly any questions which come my way.

Generally they go along the lines of "I have no idea why I am different" and "I don't know what happened to cause this".

The thing is nobody really talks to me much now other than the other vamps as Eric scares anyone away who comes anywhere near me. His protective instincts have just gone into overdrive; I only wish he'd manage to scare Bill off.

I start thinking about my appointment earlier with Dr Ludwig, she was waiting for me as soon as I rose and Eric and I accompanied her to her office at the hospital. It seemed strange going to the hospital at night, there were still people around but not where we were going. We were sneaked in and I lay on the bed while Dr Ludwig proceeded to do an ultrasound scan, Eric stared wide eyed at the fuzzy picture on the screen of a baby.

Dr Ludwig did all the usual tests and estimated that the child was at roughly at 7/8 months gestation which considering I had only been pregnant for 3 months was pretty astounding. We were working blind as there was no information for this situation. But I trusted Dr Ludwig. We then proceeded to see a 3D scan of our baby, Eric gripped my hand as he saw the child on the screen, I had never seen him so quiet and very un-Eric like. We came out with pictures and Eric kissed it, placed it carefully in his wallet and then put it in his pocket. We didn't know what the sex was, Eric was adamant it was not a thing you should know before the child is born.

I am pulled from my thoughts by a commotion, Eric has one of the young drunken men by the throat and he is threatening that he will rip out his tongue, I roll my eyes, and heave myself to my feet. I am guessing the young man had said something about me to cause this reaction, I check his brain quickly and am proved right.

"Eric honey, put him down you don't know where he's been," I say calmly, putting my hand on his arm.

I turn to the young man with my fangs out, "As for you, listen to me, I am pregnant, and pregnant women get very hormonal, irrational and cranky, I am also a vampire so I suggest you keep your comments to yourself and be nice, do you hear?"

The man nods franticly "I'm sorry" he mutters and then he scampers off back to his friends.

I watch him go and sit back down again, Eric joins me and I reach out for his hand which he immediately gives me.

"Eric you really have to stop over reacting" I say.

"You are my wife, I am protecting you" he snarls, his fangs are still down and his eyes are flashing dangerously.

I take his hand and place it on my stomach where our child is moving and kicking, this never fails to calm him.

I lean towards him and whisper quietly to him.

"You are also Sheriff of Area 5 and threatening humans that you are going to rip out their tongues isn't the best thing to do" I pause," and besides its pissing Pam off" I add.

I look up and see Bill is staring straight at us, his face is blank and emotionless but he can't take his eyes off us.

I lean towards Eric, "Why is Bill staring at us, he is really creeping me out?"

"He loves you, he wants you and he can't have you so he is torturing himself by watching and seeing our love for each other and thinking of what might have been" Eric says gently caressing my stomach.

It's amazing what feeling a kicking baby move does for his mood, a moment or so ago he was a snarling killer now he is almost horizontal he is so laid back and happy. But it doesn't last long, as moment later he is being prised off another poor human who dared to make a comment about me.

The next night it's the same, and sadly I decide that I can't do this anymore, it's not fair on everyone so I leave the bar and climb into our car, which is getting a really tight fit now, and drive myself over to see Amelia. I told Eric I would do it if he over reacted again but I'm guessing he didn't think I would follow through with it, I had told Pam where I was going and she had grinned wickedly at me as I left.

I glance in the rear view mirror to see him flying after me. I arrive at my old house, I always feel happy and calm here. I let myself in and call out to Amelia, she comes flying down the stairs and hugs me tightly.

"Look at you, you get bigger every time I see you!" she gasps staring at my huge protruding tummy.

"I know, I'm getting huge, nothing fits me" I complain, I glance up and see a face at the window and I jump violently, my fangs drop and I let out a vicious snarl.

"Bill" I hiss.

"What's wrong?" Amelia says as she follows my stare.

"Damn that vampire" I hiss, I am getting sick of this, I storm outside and he has gone, I stand on the steps and shout out towards the woods.

"Bill Compton get your ass out here now".

Amelia giggles at my tone, but I am really pissed, I am sick of his stalking. The bushes move and Bill appears and walks slowly towards us, I open my mind and feel Eric is close he will be here very shortly, I don't have much time to say what I have to say.

"Bill, if you don't stop stalking me I swear I will do something I won't regret".

Bill looks at me incredulously, "Sookie, I am fulfilling my pledge of protection, I swore to protect you and your child, and I take my pledge seriously".

"No you are not, you are stalking me and it is creeping me out, which is causing me stress and stress and pregnant women – even vampire women is not a good combination, I don't want your protection if it means everywhere I go you are, go home Bill!"

My fangs are still down and I am getting stressed. I put hand on my stomach and lean forward as if in pain. Amelia immediately rushes to me, and Bill takes a step forward looking concerned.

I look up "I said go home Bill, Eric is on his way and you really don't want him to find you stressing me out, you've seen how violently protective he is of me at the moment".

Bill turns and walks away through the woods. As soon as he is gone I stand upright. "Is he gone?" I ask.

"Yes are you ok?" Amelia asks looking at me with a worried look on her face.

I grin at her, and her mouth drops open, "You were faking, making him think he was harming you, oh that was good!" she says.

"It was wasn't it!" I reply with a satisfied grin. We turn and return inside.

I hear Eric arrive, and cringe as he comes crashing through the door. Amelia glares at him.

"Sookie what the hell are you playing at?" he says coldly.

"Eric I can't stand you over reacting all the while, I told you I would go if you didn't stop, you didn't so I did, I needed to get away for my own sanity, because you are driving me insane!"

He stops and stares at me, I start to feel a little bit sorry for him, he is only trying to protect me and our child, he is struggling with this whole situation as much as I am and having Bill hanging around isn't doing him any favours.

"I will wait in the car, if you need me" he turns and leaves the house.

"What's happened?" Amelia says with a concerned look on her face, I sit and spill my guts telling her how stifling he is being and how over protective. She giggles when I tell how he has threatened people for looking at me the wrong way.

"It's not funny!" I say "He is acting crazy".

"Sookie he loves you, he has found himself as something special in a prophecy, you are going to be parents which for anyone is a big thing but for you guys who aren't even supposed to be able to have kids, which has made you a target, for all the vamp haters and Supes out there, cut him some slack Sookie it's a wonder his head hasn't exploded".

I stop and think and realise she is right; I smile and hug her "thank you; I can always rely on you to put things into perspective for me".

"You are very welcome" she says.

"ERIC!" I call him verbally and I shout his name mentally as well. The next second he is by my side looking anxious. I stand and hold him in my arms, "I'm sorry honey" I say quietly.

He wraps his arms around me and buries his head in my neck, "so am I" he says.

"Amelia made me realise how hard all this must be for you" I say.

He turns to Amelia and nods, "My pleasure" she says with a smile.

"Shall we go home?" I ask.

"Come on" Eric answers me and leads me out the door. As we head to the car, I tell him about Bill and what I did; he throws his head back and laughs.

"Seriously though Eric he is really creeping me out I can't stand it anymore," I say. Eric looks thoughtfully at me and wraps his arm tightly around me.

"Don't worry my darling he won't hurt you, I have Karin watching him,"

"Oh" I say in surprise.

"Yes, he has been a far too regular visitor to Fangtasia recently".

"I know" I agree, "It's not only that, he was in Merlotte's the other night when I went to see Sam, he is always wandering around here, when I visit Amelia, he is like a lost puppy".

"He is really becoming a nuisance" Eric agrees grimly.

"He is... he scares me Eric, I don't know what he is going to do, I am too scared to listen in to his brain because I am worried what I will hear, and I know I won't be able to control my reaction and then he will know I can listen to vampires now and.".

"Hush, stop now" Eric stops and holds my shoulders. "He can't hurt you, he will die if he does, you know the terms of the Pledge, so neither you or our child is in any danger from him, ok?" he looks straight into my eyes.

I nod "I know" I whisper and wrap my arms around him.

"Come on my darling lets go home" he says.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Another month has passed and I am now pretty much the size of a house, Dr Ludwig has warned us that it could be any time now. Eric is jumpy and he is not pleasant to be around. Pam has finally lost patience with him and banned him from the bar as he is having difficulty controlling himself. He is threatening a gruesome death to anyone who comes within 10 feet of me. To avoid any incidents I am now staying at home and I am feeling restless.

This evening, Eric is out at his office at Fangtasia I told him to go and work as he was driving me insane with his constant hovering. It is so nice just to have some time to myself. I have been getting the nursery ready and putting the finishing touches to everything, I go to our room which Eric has ready for me to give birth in, there is a ceremonial dagger on the dressing table for Eric to cut the cord, and he has dug out his Viking animal firs and put them in the drawer.

I hear a knock at the door, I open it and see Mr Cataliades my demon godfather there, I look out and see Bill stationed at the end of the driveway, I nod at him and he nods back, if Bill is here then Karin also is somewhere around as Eric won't have Bill alone with me but I don't see her.

"How are you child?" Mr Cataliades asks as he steps inside.

"Ready for this to be over" I complain.

He laughs, "patience my child not much longer now, I am searching the prophecy to find the date you will give birth I haven't yet found it but as soon as I do I will tell you. Do you have everything ready for the birth?"

I nod, "I think so" I say, "Eric has done this before, back when he was human but that was a long while ago to say the least, and things have moved on since those times but I think I have everything ready".

"Has Eric ever told you about his human wife and family?" Mr Cataliades enquires.

I shake my head, "No not really, odd bits now and again, just snippets he doesn't really like to talk about it, I sometimes wonder why, he always says he loved his human wife, he said she died, but he has never said how, and I have never pushed it" I feel the need to change the subject, "Would you like to see the nursery?" I ask.

He nods eagerly and I lead him upstairs to the room which is beautifully decorated, a carved wooden crib is in the middle of the room, mountains of toys, some brightly coloured plastic modern ones and some simple wooden carved ones. Mr Cataliades looks at the crib and carved toys.

"These are beautiful Sookie, wherever did you get them?"

"Eric had the crib brought over from somewhere in Sweden I think, and he carved the wooden toys himself" I say proudly.

Mr Cataliades runs his hand over the crib, "Sookie you do realise this is a genuine Viking crib don't you?"

My mouth drops open "You mean?" I stammer.

He nods with a smile, "It seems Eric has kept some things from his human days, I wonder how he managed to obtain them I cannot see Ocella ever allowing him to return to his family," my mind flies to the animal skins and the dagger.

"How is it so well preserved?" I ask.

"A combination of being stored well and a little preservation magic" he says with a smile.

We return downstairs and I see Bill still lurking around outside, I shake my head sadly, he really hasn't got the message, although he does eventually go when I yell at him and threaten to call Eric.

"What is troubling you child?" Mr Cataliades asks, as he has been watching my reaction to Bill.

I lower myself into a chair, a big blood tear trickles down my cheek and I just spill my heart to my godfather.

"It's Bill, it is like he is stalking me he won't leave me alone, he tries to say he is fulfilling the pledge he made to protect me and the baby, but he just scares me I am too scared to look in his head for what I will hear coming from in there, so I have just kept out of it, having this on/off switch to my telepathy has been a god send I can be ignorant if I want to for the first time in my life, but back to Bill, he is scaring me the way he is always there"

My godfather looks at me and pats my hand, "Sookie you should look, you will know what you are facing, ignorance is not always bliss as you are proving by the state you are getting yourself in".

"I can't, as far as all the vamps know I have lost my telepathy completely, only Eric, Pam and Karin know otherwise and the fact I can now hear vamps, if I hear something from Bill which isn't good, I am afraid I will react and he will know".

He nods thoughtfully.

"Let me do it then, I will listen to his mind my child" he says "Let me put your mind at rest" he pats my hand again, "Call Bill in" he says.

I open the front door, "Bill can you come here a moment please" I ask wondering if this is really a good idea. He eagerly comes in and I invite him to sit down, I hear the back door open and I know Karin has entered the house as I can hear her thoughts. I send her a quick mental message.

_It's Ok Karin, Desmond is here, and he is helping me establish what is going on in Bill's head._

I get silence back and then a brief _Ok, I will wait in the kitchen_.

"Sookie what can I do for you" Bill says.

It is an effort not to visibly cringe, not only at the way he simpers, but also by the way he looks at me, it's just not right.

"Bill I want to know the truth once and for all, what you are doing? You are up to something, playing some kind of warped and twisted game, always hanging around, Eric has told you, and I have told you in no uncertain terms to leave me alone, so why do you keep doing it?" I stop and wait and I risk a quick look at Desmond.

Bill stares at me blankly, "Sookie, I am protecting you as I pledged to do, it is no lie that I love you but I accept that you have chosen Eric and are happy with him, I just wish to honour the pledge of protection I gave you, but if you wish me to leave I will do so". 

I smile at him, "Thank you Bill, you have made me feel much better now, and yes I would like you to leave, I have told you that repeatedly".

Bill stands and nods, he bids goodbye to us and goes and resumes his post outside, I roll my eyes and gesture to him.

"You see, look, I asked him to leave and yet he just won't!" I say.

I hear Karin slip out the back door shortly afterwards. Once I am sure they are gone, I look at my god father with almost a desperate look on my face.

He is shaking his head, "Sookie you were right not to look in that vampires mind, he is totally and completely obsessed with you, he sees himself as your saviour, he wishes to remain close to you and try and in time lure you away from Eric, he cannot and will not accept you are happy with Eric, he truly believes one day he will get you back, when he said he would leave he merely meant he would leave the house, not that he would leave you alone completely".

"Oh" I say it was pretty much as I had feared.

"Eric has done the right thing having Karin shadow Bill, you should take comfort in that, and the fact I don't believe he would physically harm you". He adds reassuringly.

I nod, "Thank you" I say.

"You are very welcome my child, but now I have to leave, it was only a fleeting visit and I am glad I have been able to offer you some comfort" Mr Cataliades rises to his feet and I show him to the door.

I am sitting processing what I have been told when Eric comes in, I run (well, waddle) to him and grip him tightly.

He folds me in his arms and gently lifts my chin so I am looking at him. "What is wrong my darling?" he asks with concern.

I lead him to the sofa and tell him everything that Mr Cataliades has said, Eric looks thoughtful. "Well it is no more than we suspected and already knew" he says eventually.

I smile and nod. I snuggle up to him and he kisses my head. "Eric?" I ask quietly.

"Hmmm" he replies

"The crib upstairs you had brought over from Sweden... was it yours?" I ask.

"Yes" he says "How did you realise?"

"I showed Mr Cataliades the nursery and he asked me if I realised it was a genuine Viking crib".

"I see" Eric says, "I went back many years later to the village and found certain items well more the remains of certain items, and I had help restoring them, mainly with the help of magic and then I put them into storage, I have no idea why I did it, but now I am glad I did," he says.

"You are not angry are you?" I ask.

He pulls me closer, "No my darling of course not, Desmond is family to you it is understandable that you would want him to see our child's room. I would have told you about the origins of the crib myself eventually, I just didn't want to say anything until our child was here and you were both safe".

I frown wondering what he means by that, but know better than to push it. Instead I look up at him and ask him if he wants some blood warming, he shakes his head.

"No my darling I was in the bar tonight, Pam let me in on the condition I had a bottle of Trueblood in front of me and I didn't move no matter what happened".

I smile, "I bet it was easier for you to do that, not having me there with you?" I say.

"Yes it was, but I still had to answer inane questions from humans about, if you were alright and if the baby had been born, it appears that some of the regular vermin are as excited as we are and are following your progress closely".

I giggle, not only at what he said but how offended he seemed to be that people were genuinely interested.

"Well it's nice to know I am missed there!" I say as I pat his hand.

Eric smiles, "You are, but it is best you don't go there for the time being, you are far too close to giving birth and I don't want it to happen there".

"Kind of an interesting thought though, giving birth in the bar, after all I rose as a vampire there, it could be considered poetic!" I tease.

Eric thinks about it and snorts with laughter, "yes I suppose it is" he agrees, then he turns and kisses me, and that quickly develops into something more needy and soon we are lost in each other.

**oooOOOooo**

A couple of nights later Mr Cataliades returns, I am feeling really strange tonight, I have had some odd feelings in my tummy and he looks hard at me and touches my stomach and smiles.

"It is nearly time," he says and I nod.

"Do you know what will happen?" I ask.

"I have been looking in the scriptures and prophecies and I have found nothing, except for the fact your baby will be born this night".

I gape at him "Tonight?!" I splutter.

"Yes I have only just found this information, so I thought it prudent to come and deliver it to you immediately," he glances around "Where is Eric?" he asks.

"I sent him to work as he was driving me nuts again, even more so than normal". I say with a grin.

Desmond nods, "That is because he can probably sense that you are close to your time and his protective instincts are heightened as a result".

I hadn't considered that and I nod thoughtfully.

"Is he in close contact for when the time comes?" he asks looking at me with concern, I nod. "To be honest with you, I am feeling really strange tonight, I was in two minds of whether or not to let him go, but I didn't want to worry him any more than he already is".

"I will stay with you" he says and sits down on the sofa. As he says this huge searing pain that feels like its ripping me in half suddenly grips me. I scream, and double over. Mr Cataliades stands and looks at me.

"It begins" he says.

"No shit Sherlock," I gasp.

I want Eric, I call for him "ERIC GET HERE NOW, IT'S TIME", I unnecessarily shout it out verbally as another pain cripples me and I send the message as loud as I can mentally. I am in so much pain that I don't have the compulsion to let go of my grip on the chair to get my cell phone to call him by a more traditional means. I wonder if Eric is also feeling my pain through the bond.

My scream has brought Bill who has been patrolling outside charging in and Karin also appears, they stand rooted to the spot and stare at me.

"Don't just stand there, find Eric!" I snarl, I notice that Karin leaves immediately but Bill does not move, I feel another pain and I scream again falling to my knees, Bill is beside me and is trying to help me to my feet, but I am trying to push him away.

Mr Cataliades is on the other side of me stroking my back gripping my arm.

"Sookie, take my hand I will help you" Bill says as he tries to lift me gently to my feet, I feel very strange, Bill's touch feels alien and I don't like it, it is almost as if my body senses something and is trying to warm me, I don't know if it's just the pain making me react but I decide to follow the instinctual warning.

"Leave me alone" I snarl at Bill, he doesn't listen and continues to try and help me, I am getting angry, I don't want Bill near me, I want Eric.

"Will you leave me alone and just find Eric now" I snarl, my fangs are down and I am ready to rip out Bills throat.

I send another mental message to Eric as another pain grips me. Bill stands and nods. In a slightly calmer tone I say "Please Bill I need Eric, just go and find him".

I have hardly got the words out of my mouth as I hear the back door being practically wrenched off its hinges and in a blur of movement Eric appears beside me, I have never been so pleased to see him, I grasp his arm as another pain grips me and I feel him flood the bond with soothing calm and love.

Mr Cataliades has called Dr Ludwig and she is on her way. Eric scoops me up into his arms and carries me upstairs to our room. He lays me gently on the bed and lies down beside me, grasping my hand. But I want to sit up, he helps me up and sits behind me, pulling me back against him, he is whispering to me in some ancient language, and stroking my hair, as the pain is coming thick and fast.

"Eric it hurts," I gasp and I lean forward and grip his thighs and dig my nails in hard.

"Sookie I am with you, I am feeling your pain so lean on me and let me take it," Eric says soothingly and pulls me back on to his chest.

I notice Mr Cataliades poke his head around the door. "Sookie my child, Dr Ludwig is on her way, I will wait downstairs".

I nod, and manage to gasp a thank you before another pain grips me.

I am feeling very strange, my clothes feel as though they are weighing me down, I struggle to my feet and start to undress, Eric watches me carefully and then leaps to his feet and helps me, he too undresses and then another pain grabs me and I sink to the floor.

So there we sit on the floor totally buck naked, but it feels right, I am bracing myself for another pain and when it comes, I reach out and grip Eric's hand and gasp. I am trying to bring myself under control, I don't need to breathe any more but I unconsciously find myself doing breathing exercises. Eric urges me to kneel, he places his hand on my huge stomach and pulls me close I rest my head on his shoulder and he keeps talking to me, he caresses my stomach and I feel it relaxing me.

Another pain takes me and I scream again, my fangs are now out and I bite him, sinking them into his shoulder, to his credit he doesn't even flinch. He just lets me do it, when I withdraw he lifts my head up and stares into my eyes, he is talking to me constantly whispering in what sounds like Swedish, I recognise some of the words from the ones he has taught me.

The bedroom door opens and Dr Ludwig appears she takes one look at me gasping in pain and quickly approaches and examines me.

"Sookie my dear, you are ready, you are going to need to push when you get another pain, go with it and push ok?" I nod.

Another pain comes and I push for all I am worth, I grip Eric's arms and bury my face in his chest, he lifts my head up again and stares into my eyes, I hold his gaze as I push again and again, as the pains come more and more pronounced and frequent the more I push the more pain I get, I stare into Eric's eyes and he doesn't move his gaze from me I realise that I am getting some kind of strength from him. I want to stand up suddenly I feel I need to do it, but I don't want to break this connection we have. I stand and as I push again I instinctively crouch and Eric moves with me, never once taking his eyes from mine, and constantly whispering to me. This is all so intense.

"Eric I can't do this anymore" I gasp after what seems like hours of pushing, but in reality has only been a very short period of time.

"Yes you can my darling, look at me, you can do this" he says not taking his eyes from mine, I grip his hair and push again.

"There you go, come on Sookie you have suffered worse pain than this, and you suffered it as a human you are now a vampire and much stronger.

"I need some blood" I whisper.

Dr Ludwig appears at the side of me with a thermos and offers it to me, I drain the flask and the effect is instant, it gives me a surge of energy, and now realise I can do this.

"Eric look at me" I say firmly.

"Yes my darling I am here" he says, he looks into my eyes again and I grasp his hands and push for all I am worth.

The blood bond is completely open and I open my mind to Eric, and he opens his to me, we are one, he feels my pain, and I feel his strength and I draw on it, he moves with me as I push and he continues to whisper to me, I am in control now and I can do this.

I am drawn back by Dr Ludwig's voice "Sookie one more push and your baby with be here, please lift your bottom and open your legs a little wider so I can help you deliver your baby".

I am shocked by this, it has suddenly occurred to me that the baby is about to be born and it has happened relatively quickly. Human babies can take hours to come, I do as I am told, Eric holds my head and stares into my eyes, and I hear him say Jag älskar dig, I repeat it back to him and push one more time.

"Your baby is here Sookie" Dr Ludwig exclaims.

I break eye contact with Eric and glance down and see my baby wriggling on the floor, I realise the whole process has taken only about 20 minutes from beginning to end. Eric releases me, and he stands and takes the dagger from the table and cuts the cord, he delves into a drawer and fetches out the animal skin and wraps the baby up in it and holds the baby close to him his eyes are staring at the child in his arms.

Suddenly he raises the child above his head; he flings his head back and shouts "min son och arvinge!"

I swing my head up to Eric recognising what he had just shouted, "my son and heir" – it's a boy we have a son. As I stare at him with his son raised above his head, and I realise that I am getting a glimpse of the Viking who lived over 2,000 years ago.

Eric settles beside me, his arm around me and he offers me our son, unwrapping him from the animal skin, I take him in my arms and turn to Eric, we kiss and he pulls us close to him so we are all touching skin to skin. Karin and Pam appear at the door, and Eric looks up and beckons them forward. He wraps the animal skin around me and our son. They look at Eric, then me and then the baby. Eric nods at them and they leave.

"What was that about?" I whisper.

"They have seen the child with their own eyes and so they will now make the announcement".

The baby starts to cry, a human mother would instinctively raise the child to her breast but my instincts are different, as a vampire I bite my finger and offer it to the child he latches on to my finger and sucks wildly. Eric wraps the animal skin around us again as it has slipped away and holds us close. As the baby lets go, Eric takes him from me, and bites his own finger and offers it, he starts suckling nosily again latched on to Eric's finger. Eric smiles and watches as his son drinks his blood. I can't help thinking Eric's blood will be better for our son than mine, as he has been a vampire for so long.

Eric turns to look at me, "do not disparage your blood Sookie, you are his mother your blood has nurtured him while he grew inside you, and besides, my blood has filled you since you became a vampire". He gives me an almost smug self satisfied smile as he says this.

I look down at our son and see he has fallen asleep contented and full. Eric gently gazes at him.

"Sookie look, how beautiful is that". I look from Eric's proud face to our sleeping son.

I am feeling overwhelming emotions coming from Eric, love, pride, protection, all directed at me and our son.

Eric tears his eyes away from his son and stares at me, "do you need some more blood my darling? I sense your hunger," he asks.

I nod, "BILL" Eric bellows. I glance at our son afraid Eric's shouting will have awoken him but he still lies peacefully sleeping.

Bill appears and his eyes fall on the child, I feel slightly unnerved as he does so, "Fetch my wife the blood," Eric says.

Bill nods and moments later he returns with another thermos flask of warm human blood, I guzzle it down and immediately feel alert and not at all like I have just given birth.

Bill leaves as the phone rings, Eric fumbles for it as he is unwilling to relinquish his hold on our son and eventually he answers it.

"Your majesty" he says.

"Yes, it is a boy, I have a son, thank you your majesty... well we would be honoured". He says then he hangs up without another word.

"I take it that was Felippe " I say.

"Yes he wants to come and see the child for himself, he is coming here tomorrow".

"Shit" I say, as that is the last thing I wanted.

"Quite, but it is inevitable and has to be done, and remember, the sooner he comes, the sooner he is gone". Eric reasons.

I nod, I realise it will be like this, but I just want to spend time with Eric and our son.

There is a knock and Mr Catiladies pops his head around the door. He comes over and touches the child who opens his eyes and looks up at him and grips his finger. He looks from the child to me and then to Eric.

"You have a beautiful son, he is very special, he has his fathers Viking spirit and his mothers' heart. He also has traits which will be very useful as he matures".

"Mr Catiliadies will you be his godparent... erm I mean sponsor like you are mine?" I ask.

"It would be my honour child" he says, he mutters a few words whilst holding his hand over the baby's head there is a bright light, and then a beautiful sound almost like a bird singing.

"Do you have a name for him, I have to update the scrolls and parchments now the prophecy has been fulfilled, it would be nice to have the child's name to add to it".

I look at Eric we have been talking names for the last week or so and Eric wanted to give his son an old Norse name, we had decided on one which we liked, Eric glances at me and I nod.

"Ásvaldr" Eric says proudly.

I butt in,"his full name is 'Asvaldr Eric Dermot Northman'", Eric grips my hand and smiles at me. I had told Eric that if our child was a boy I wanted to honour my brave great uncle who had lost his life trying to warn me about Niall's plan to have me killed and I also wanted our son to have Eric's name as part of his own.

I have a sudden thought as Mr Cataliades is leaving, I stand and wrapping the fur around me and run towards him.

"Wait" I say he turns and smiles at me.

"What is it child?" he says.

I wonder how I am going to say this "I don't mean to sound ungrateful or rude and I really don't want to insult you, apart from Eric you are the only person I would trust…"

"But?" Mr Cataliades adds for me.

"But...you haven't given him telepathy have you? I lower my head and wait.

He touches my chin and lifts my head up to meet his face, "No child... but, you have".

"No!" I gasp "Oh no" I am instantly distraught.

Desmond raises his hand to silence me, "Hush don't fret, he has your vampire version of the gift, not the original gift I gave you as a baby," he looks knowingly at me and it hits me he has the ability to switch it off, oh thank god.

"I know you are concealing your gift from Felipe and only a small number of vampires know the truth, and you are a very wise girl, I should have given you guidance throughout your life, that was my mistake, I don't think you will make the same mistake with your son". 

"I won't, thank you" I say.

Mr Cataliades nods and smiles and then he turns to leave, just as he does so he pauses looks back over his shoulder and says "But the gift I have given him will prove very useful to him".

I return to the bedroom and see the most beautiful sight, Eric still totally buck naked lying on the bed on his side with his head propped up by his arm with his son next him, kicking and wriggling, Eric is gazing down at Asvaldr lovingly and offering his finger to him, Asvaldr grasps it tightly and keeps pulling it and Eric is talking him in Swedish. He looks up as I walk in and smiles, this is the most human I have ever seen him look.

"Sookie is everything alright?" he asks.

"Sort of, Mr Cataliades has told me I have passed on my telepathy to him" I nod at Ásvaldr "We will have to teach him wisely" I add.

Eric stands and walks towards me "Sookie don't worry about it we will teach him well, he will learn all he needs to know, his father is over 2,000 years old and when he walked the earth as a human he was a Viking warrior, his mother…" He pauses and pushes my hair from my face, "is the most beautiful, brave and wonderful person I have ever met, and the most astounding vampire ever sired".

Eric kisses me gently on the lips and as if he realises that is his cue Asvaldr starts to cry, in the blink of an eye we are both beside him, I gather him into my arms and Eric fetches the wooden crib and some clothes I lay him in it and quickly dress him, and cover him with a blanket.

Eric and I dress and spend the rest of the evening staring at the little bundle wiggling in his crib, Eric attaches a wooden mobile which he made and some dangling toys to the crib and I watch as my son reaches for them, with his tiny hands.

"Eric what were you saying to him when I came back in and you were on the bed with him?"

"It was an old Viking poem" he says, I sense sadness coming from him.

"Eric?" I ask touching his arm.

"I spoke the same words to my human son many years ago shortly after his birth".

I lean up and hold him tightly.

Eric strokes my back and continues to talk "When my son was born he was called Arik – it is where I got my name Eric from, I took my son's name when I became a vampire and it was the one name I used regularly".

"Used regularly?" I ask in slight confusion.

Eric nods, "yes, because we lived for centuries and in secret we had to engineer the deaths when our human lifespan would have come to a natural end and then come back as someone else, I had a number of names over the years but Eric was always one I returned to regularly in honour of my son, so when vampires eventually became public and no longer had to construct elaborate ruses I decided to settle on Eric as my permanent name".

"What is your real name then?" I ask but I am sure I know the answer without asking.

"Asvaldr" he says with a sad smile.

"What was your wife like?" I ask.

"She was beautiful, but she was not a strong woman like you, she died giving birth to Arik, my mother cared for Arik when we were out in battles and raiding".

I realise now Eric's obsession with keeping me and the baby safe, he lost his human wife to childbirth and then his son when he became a vampire. I hold him to me and he squeezes me tightly.

I want to lighten the atmosphere a little, its getting all a bit heavy in here. "Can I call my friends and tell them the news?" I ask.

Eric smiles and nods, "Felipe knows, so go for it!"

I call Amelia, Jason, Alcide and of course Sam. Within the hour Amelia has arrived and is staring at the baby, she has brought us the usual gifts of clothes and toiletries, but then she pulls me to one side, and hands me a box. I open it and inside is a small talisman on a chain.

"This has a very strong protection spell on it, when he wears it, it will protect from almost anything," she explains, I wrap my arms around her and thank her.

Eric is watching, he steps forward, "That is very kind of you" he says.

Amelia smiles "You are welcome, I wanted him to have something a bit more useful" she says, "Anyway I'll be going, let you get some rest, you look great by the way, nobody would think you gave birth a couple of hours ago".

She kisses my cheek and leaves with a wave. The next to arrive is Sam, he had asked for our address when I phoned to tell him, and after Merlotte's closed he arrived, Sam had announced the news and they had had a whip round in the bar and collected a fair sum, and there was a bouquet of flowers, card signed by everyone at Merlottes that night and a small gift wrapped up in pretty wrapping paper. I am touched that Sam has gone to so much trouble in such a short amount of time. I take him to see Asvaldr, I watched as he offered his finger to the child, smiling.

"He's beautiful Sookie" Sam says sincerely.

Eric is standing behind us and Sam turns towards him, "Congratulations you have a fine son Eric" he says politely.

"I have" he agreed.

After Sam left I didn't think we would get any more visitors, but a short while later I hear a truck pull up and am surprised to see Jason and Michelle. They come in and Jason gives me an awkward hug.

"Where's my nephew then?" he says, I lead him upstairs and point to the crib. "He looks like Eric doesn't he" Jason says immediately. I nod in agreement, "What have you called him?" he adds.

"Asvaldr" I say quietly.

"As..what?" Jason says with a frown, "where the hell did that come from?"

"Asvaldr", I repeat, "It's Old Norse cognate of Oswald, which means God and Rule" Jason looks at me blankly "Eric chose it" I say in the end, "its name from his original language".

"Oh I see" he says, Michelle had a quick coo over him and then they both left, Eric had followed all our human guests to their cars and when returned I grasped his arm.

"Eric did you glamour them all as they left?" I ask.

"Yes, they no longer know where we live" he replies with no hint of remorse, I smile to myself and realise it was for the best.

I wonder what will happen during the daytime hours, what if he wakes up? Eric assures me that as he is vampire and so he won't wake up in the day.

That evening when we rise, I say we, Eric and I rose at exactly the same time which for me was quite a novelty, we went straight to the crib and there was Asvaldr sleeping peacefully, then suddenly his eyes opened and he stared at Eric and I. He has Eric's beautiful blue eyes and it is startling how much he looks like him. Eric lifted the child from the crib, bit his finger and offered it to him, Asvaldr suckled happily while I went and got myself some blood and some for Eric. Eric handed our son to me while he drank his blood, and I offered him my finger, he suckled my blood and then lay cooing in his crib.

A little later I carry my son downstairs, I am not looking forward to tonight if I am honest, Felipe is coming and I am dreading it. Just as I am thinking this I see a magnificent hearse pull up outside, Eric glances out of the window and he sighs.

"He's here" he says with almost a sense of resignation.

Already? Jeez, darkness has only just fallen he must be desperate to have travelled during daytime. I run upstairs and climb into bed I arrange myself with Asvaldr in my arms, as I hold him he grasps my finger and pulls it towards him, I quickly bite it and offer it to him, and Felipe enters as I am feeding my son and the look on his face is priceless.

Eric follows Felipe in and sits beside me. "Is he hungry again?" he asks biting his own finger and offering it to his son.

Felipe is mesmerised, he comes closer and I take the opportunity to have a rummage in his brain, I see thoughts of awe and fear, wondering exactly what this child is. I see no malice though which is a relief. As Asvaldr lays eyes on Felipe he stares at him almost as if he is reading his mind then he turns away dismissively and continues suckling on Eric's finger.

"Such a beautiful child" Felipe says reverently, he clicks his fingers and two goons walk forward holding a huge box between them. "A small gift for your son Sheriff Northman, Mrs Northman".

Eric bows deeply, "Thank you your majesty that is most kind".

"Thank you" I say quietly.

"I will leave you both in peace, and I will send official word out that the child is born and the prophecy has been fulfilled" Felipe says grandly.

"Thank you your majesty" Eric says again.

As Felipe leaves he turns and stares at me and Asvaldr and then leaves, Eric follows to see him out.

When Eric returns I look up "Was it worth it, all that for about 2 minutes?" I say.

Eric nods, "he has to see the child with his own eyes, Dr Ludwig has had swear she delivered the child, Mr Cataliades has had so swear he witnessed the proceedings and Felipe as king has to lay eyes on the child before he officially announces it".

"Oh" I say, "hang on, Desmond wasn't in the room when I gave birth?"

"He was in the building, he is part demon he doesn't need to be in the room to know exactly what is happening ".

We return downstairs Eric lays an animal skin on the floor and we put our son on it, I can't take my eyes off him. I am feeling surprisingly good, I knew I wouldn't feel like most new mothers feel after giving birth as my body would heal much quicker, but I feel fitter than I did before I was pregnant and stronger too.

There is a knock at the door, Eric goes to answer it, and in walks Bill, I am immediately on alert, I can't get rid of the feeling that Bill wants to harm us out of my mind.

"Sookie how are you?" he asks smoothly.

"I'm good thanks, what do you want?"

Bill looks surprised by my blunt response, he moves closer to me, and suddenly there is a flash of light and he is thrown back and crashes against the wall. Eric looks from me to Bill in surprise.

"I didn't do it" I say defensively and I hold up my hands to emphasise that fact.

Bill composes himself and tries to approach me again, as soon as he gets within arms length of me the same flash of light occurs and this time he is across the other side of the room in a heap.

Eric roars with laughter, and looks at his son with curiosity, "If I am not mistaken it appears that our son doesn't like you Bill" he says.

He bends to pick up Asvaldr and slowly walks towards Bill and as he gets close to Bill the flash of light throws Bill off his feet again.

I am staring in surprise, Bill glares at us and leaves. Eric comes to sit beside me, "Our son is a good judge of character" he says he is clearly amused by what has just happened.

I think back to when Bill had tried to help me when I was in labour, I tell Eric about the sensation I got when Bill had tried lift me. I call Desmond and tell him what has happened and ask him his opinion.

I hear a chuckle down the line. "Your son is using my gift well, although I am surprised he has mastered it so soon".

"Your gift?" I splutter in amazement, Eric's head whips around to me and he stares at me.

"Indeed my child, your son has the gift to see if the person who approaches him has good or bad intentions, obviously somewhere deep down, Bill has the intention to hurt either him or you, so when Bill approached you, your son sensed it and protected you, when Eric was holding him, he protected his father from the same threat".

"And you gave him that gift?" I say in utter amazement.

"I did child, it is very old demon magic, as the miracle vampire child of the prophecy not to mention my sponsor and the son of my other sponsor or goddaughter as you prefer to call it, I felt he deserved the honour of this protection, it will be very useful to him as he grows up".

"Thank you so much Mr Cataliades I say gratefully.

"You are most welcome my child" he says "I don't wish to be rude, but if that is all I must get on".

"Yes of course" I say.

I tell Eric everything that has been said, Eric gapes at his son, "He will be invincible" he says in a tone of quiet awe.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I am feeling good, it has been a week now since I gave birth and I appear to have finally got rid of my stalker. I haven't seen sight nor sound of Bill since Asvaldr threw him across the room with the gift his godfather gave him. It still makes me smile when I think of the moment when Bill realised he had been outsmarted by a baby.

Eric tells me that he has been hanging around Fangtasia but not too often, Karin is still tailing him but she reports he is spending a lot of time in Bon Temps now. Which I have to admit is a bit of a blow to me, as I want to go there and show my son off.

I have discussed it with Eric and he agreed but insisted I take Pam with me; he was up to his eyes in paperwork just from the short amount of time he had taken off to be with us when Asvaldr was born. His Sheriff duties and Fangtasia paperwork didn't just stop because he was the subject of a prophecy and had become the world's first vampire father! Pam came to pick us up and drove us to Bon Temps.

"Pam, would it be a problem if I came back to work at Fangtasia, I kind of miss it?" I ask.

"No, I am assuming you are asking if you can also bring your son?" she says with a smile.

"Erm... yes" I admit.

"Fine, if Eric has no objections, the regulars are all asking when you will be bringing him to see us, and I know the staff are eager to see him as well... even Thalia asked about you" she says.

"Really?" I say.

"Yes, really and Thalia is only concerned about Thalia, but since you became one of us, her mere tolerance of you being Eric's pet has evolved".

"Pet? I was _never_ Eric's pet!" I say indignantly.

"That is how she perceived you" Pam answers bluntly, "she is older than Eric, not by much but she is older, and she still has very... conservative views about human relationships with vampires".

"Humans are only good for food and being an entertaining pet?" I ask.

"Basically," Pam replies with a nod.

"But for the most part she just likes to be left alone and Eric respects that and in turn she respects Eric and his position, plus she is very loyal to him, he gave her a home when she was thrown out of Illinois and she has never forgotten that.

"So because I am now a vampire and Eric's wife to boot I get a bit of that respect by default?"

"No it's not just that, she does genuinely respect and admire the way you always put Eric first, like when you killed that drainer, everyone else was more scared of the silver but you just jumped in there and to hell with it".

"I see" I say quietly.

I notice we have arrived at Merlotte's, I had rung Sam earlier and asked if it was ok if I came over, I'd also called Amelia and asked her to meet me there, as I wanted at least one friendly face!

Pam steps out of the car and scans the parking lot as I lift Asvaldr out of his seat, I whisper in his ear, "No throwing people across the room, most of these people are humans, if you need to, just a gentle shove will be fine".

I look intently at my son and I can't help but know instinctively that he has understood every word. But then I think, what the hell am I doing? He's a baby, he is probably using his gift unconsciously at the moment.

As we enter Merlotte's, a huge cheer goes up, I look around and everyone is there, Holly comes over and coo's over Asvaldr, "Hi Sookie, oh look at him he is gorgeous".

"Hi Holly" I beam. "Asvaldr this is Holly, mommy used to work with her here".

Pam rolls her eyes and sits down; she is watching everyone who approaches me. I sit down and Sam comes over with two bottles of Trueblood.

"Hi Sam" I say with a smile.

"Hey Sookie, how's things?" he asks he touches Asvaldr's cheek, "Hey there champ are you being a good boy for your mommy?"

I look around for Amelia, she hasn't arrived yet, Halleigh and Andy come over, and Halleigh smiles, "he is beautiful Sookie, may I?" she asks.

"Sure" I say, "Asvaldr this is mommy's good friends Halleigh and Andy" I gently place him in Halleigh's arms and he looks intently at her, he turns to Andy, and stares the next thing Andy topples backwards, and sits down unceremoniously in the seat behind him.

"Andy what are you doing you will frighten the baby" Halleigh says she hands him back to me, "Sorry Sookie, I didn't think my husband had had that much to drink".

She glares at Andy as they walk away and Andy just looks bemused at his clumsiness. I just wonder what Asvaldr had sensed in Andy which made him believe he was a threat. My attention is drawn towards the door as I notice Amelia has arrived; she quickly spots me and makes a beeline for me.

"Sookie!" she shouts and then fixes her gaze on Asvaldr.

"Hey there little man, remember your Auntie Amy?" she says offering her finger to Asvaldr. He immediately reaches and grasps her finger cooing and gurgling.

"Gosh he has one firm grip!" she says.

"That's hardly surprising when you look at who his father is" I say with a shrug.

Before Amelia can respond to that, there is a commotion at the door, we both look round and see Bill falling back out of the open doorway, I hadn't even noticed him arriving, but obviously Asvaldr had and as soon as he sees me he turns and leaves. I stifle a giggle and Pam frowns.

"What was that about?" she asks.

"I have no idea" I lie "but it was funny!"

Pam smiles, "yes it was" she agrees.

I see Jason and walk over to sit with him, "Hey Jason" I say as I sit down.

"Sookie, what are you doing here with him?" he asks briskly looking at me.

"Nice to see you too, I have come to show off my son to my friends like any other new mom would do, do you have a problem with that?" I ask slightly irritated by his attitude.

"Of course not! I just don't want you to get hurt and I don't want anything to happen to him" he says.

"Why would that happen?" I ask.

"Vampire Bill told me that there are people... you know vampires out looking to harm you both and he said that if I saw you in town I should call him so he could come and protect you, I told him I had promised Eric that I would help protect you as well, and he said, never mind about Eric that I should just call him".

Damn Bill Compton, "So did you?" I ask.

"I sure did, when Sam called to say you were coming over, I phoned Bill, but he hasn't shown up yet, so I guess it's a good thing I am here".

I smile, "Well thank you Jason, that was real good of you" I stop and think, how do I word this, "but I guess Bill doesn't realise I have protection, Pam is here with me, see" I say gesturing to Pam over at the table. "She always comes with me when Eric is unable to" I say.

"Well it's a good job seeing as he didn't even bother to show up" Jason grumbles.

"Yes it seems he isn't as reliable as he led you to believe, it would probably be best if you don't tell him again when I come to visit if he can't be relied upon?" I say.

"No, I guess not and if you have protection anyway," he seems satisfied with this and nods.

"Would you like to hold him Jason?" I ask.

"Sure" he says and holds out his arms, "Come here fella" he says as I lay Asvaldr in his arms. "Wow Sook, he really does look like Eric" Jason says as he smiles down at the wriggling baby in his arms.

"Aww Jason, it suits you!" a voice shouts.

Jason scowls and hands the baby back to me; some of his fellow crew workers from the Parish are in and it was one of them who made the comment.

"You like being an uncle to a vamp?" another shouts, Pam is on her feet and I quickly stand handing my son to her and approach the men.

"Hi there y'all you remember me don't you, I'm Jason's sister", I smile showing my fully extended fangs.

"Erm... yeah hi Sookie" one of the men stammers.

"Now who was the rude man who just insulted me, my brother and my son?" I ask.

They all stare at me, I know who it is and I turn to him, "Bobby Ray Becket, that was not a nice thing to say, now was it, how would you feel if Jason had insulted your sister?"

"My sister aint a vamp" he says, the alcohol has clearly made him brave (or stupid).

I smile, "Well I am and so is my friend Pam over there, and she isn't real tolerant when people insult me and my family, and I am a new vampire which means I am not as strong as her, and I really wouldn't be able to stop her should she get real upset with you, do you follow what I'm saying?"

He nods and swallows, he takes a look at Pam and she gives him her fiercest look, complete with a hiss. I nearly laugh and ruin everything.

"So are you going to be nice Bobby Ray?" I ask.

He nods "Sorry Sookie" he mumbles.

"No Bobby Ray, look at me" I say.

He looks up and makes eye contact and I have him "You are going to go over there and you are going to apologise to my brother, you are going to tell him in a loud and clear voice that you are extremely sorry and didn't mean it, then you are going to go to the bar and buy my brother a drink, when you have done that you are going to walk back over here and apologise to your friend Kenny for sleeping with his girlfriend and you are not going to behave like a douchebag ever again, do you understand me?" he nods and I pull my gaze away from him and with a triumphant smirk I step away and sit down with Jason.

"What did you do?" he asks.

"Just persuaded him to apologise" I say.

The next minute Bobby Ray comes over and apologises to Jason for what he said, he goes to the bar buys a beer and hands it to Jason, who beams, then he walks over to Kenny and apologises for sleeping with his girlfriend, the group of men fall silent and then all hell breaks loose as Kenny leaps over the table and grabs Bobby Ray by the throat and starts pounding him. I stand and grin smugly.

"Bye Jason" I say.

Pam and I leave as Sam comes over to break up the two men.

"Sookie you are ruthless in such a conniving way" Pam says, "That was so good, I was ready to rip his balls off, but that other guy will do the job for me".

I smile but don't say anything, I don't feel any remorse for what I have just done, must be the vamp in me!

**oooOOOooo**

_The next evening_…

I want to return to work, but I don't want to cause any headaches for everyone who are all pledged to protect us. Eric is unconcerned and is encouraging me to return if I want to, I think he just wants us with him in his office at Fangtasia, where he can be nearby at all times.

I have never seen Eric so besotted he adores the child, the slightest murmur and he is there. I also think there is the fact that, if I am back at work, then he doesn't have to do any paperwork anymore.

Eric has bought a new car for us, and as we drive to Fangtasia with our son strapped in the back in his car seat, I feel this is almost human.

But I do miss the Corvette, I have also noticed Eric's driving speed has decreased dramatically and despite his claims, I don't believe it is all to do with the lack of power in the family car he now drives compared to the Corvette.

When we arrive, I climb out of the car and lean in to unfasten Asvaldr, while Eric scans the parking lot. When we walk into Fangtasia the vamps all immediately gather around, us staring at the baby in my arms, but it is obvious none of them mean him any harm as they haven't been blasted across the room.

I walk into the bar, and I talk to my son as I do so, "This is your daddy's club, he owns this place" I say to him.

I move into a booth and watch, Asvaldr is watching too he is taking in everything around him. I see a lot of the Fangtasia regulars, the usual group of fang bangers and the boys from the Air force base. Eric goes into his office and I soon sense that he is doing paperwork, as I am getting frustration and irritation through our bond.

_What are you doing_? I ask him mentally.

_Paperwork, there is a mountain of it, it is never ending,_ is the miserable response.

I stifle the urge to laugh _Do you want some help?_ I ask.

_No, you sit out there and enjoy yourself my darling, tell me is my son enjoying himself and behaving?_

I smile as I reply _Well he hasn't blasted anyone through a wall yet!_

_There is still time_, is the dry response.

Just as I reflect on that answer Bill walks into the bar, _Eric, Bill is here,_ I quickly warn him.

Bill's eyes meet mine and he looks shocked to see me, he glances at Asvaldr. The next minute, Eric is beside me and walking towards Bill, "Bill come through to my office".

Bill hesitates as he realises he has to pass us; I stand and move out of the way.

"Come along Bill, hurry up I don't want my walls damaged when my son decides he wants to put you through one" Eric mutters.

I snort with laughter and Bill glares at me.

As Bill is led away, I sit back down and Pam comes and sits with me, "What was that about?" she asks with amusement.

I look her in the eye and tell her mentally what happened when Bill came to visit and how it was the gift bestowed on Asvaldr by Mr Cataliades. Pam grins at first and then throws her head back laughing loudly, everyone in the bar looks around at her, and she lifts my son into her arms.

"You are a very smart boy, my brother" she says looking at him.

He reaches out to her and touches her face with his tiny hand. She stops laughing and gazes at him.

"It's almost as if he is trying to look into my mind" she murmurs.

I suddenly feel extreme anger, followed by pain and then bemusement, as I feel this, Asvaldr's face has turned fixed on the door to Eric's office and he starts to cry and wriggle. The next thing I get a message from Eric, _Bill stabbed me!_

_Pam, Bill has hurt Eric_, I am on my feet and rushing towards the office, Pam follows still clutching Asvaldr.

As I enter I see the strangest thing I have ever seen in my life, Bill has attacked Eric and now Eric is sitting in what looks like a golden bubble and Bill is in a heap in the opposite corner.

I move towards Eric and the bubble shimmers and lets me inside.

"He tried to stake me but he missed my heart" Eric says, I see the stake still sitting in Eric's chest I pull it out, throwing it to the ground and I lift his t shirt and I kiss and lick the wound.

"Sookie" I raise my head to the sound of the voice and Pam hands me my son and turns to Bill with a look which says she is going to destroy him. As soon as we are all in the bubble together Pam moves towards Bill but something prevents her from dragging him to his feet and she is slowly being pulled back towards us.

"What is this?" she asks.

"Pam come here" Eric orders.

Pam looks at him as if he has gone crazy but obeys as soon as she has moved and reaches us, she too is enveloped by our bubble, she stares at it and then at us. Our attention is drawn to Bill, he starts to contort in pain, the screams coming from him are terrifying and the noise brings Thalia and Indira running in and Karin also appears from somewhere they stop dead at the sight in front of them, not quite believing what they are seeing.

They look from Bill to us and back again. I have seen enough.

"Asvaldr stop this," I shout and immediately Bill stops writhing and lies on the floor in silence glaring at us.

Realisation dawns on the vampires and they all stare at the baby who is staring back at them. They all fall to their knees and repeat the pledge of protection. Eric struggles to his feet, he has now healed from the attack but there is a blood stained hole in his t shirt.

"You will not speak of what you have witnessed in this room" he says.

Thalia and Indira nod and rush to leave. Karin walks towards me and holds her hand out to Asvaldr; he reaches for her and grasps her hand cooing at her.

"This is your sister Karin" I say quietly to him.

Immediately the bubble engulfs her too and Pam looks stunned. Eric lifts his son into his arms and kisses his forehead. I get up and walk towards Bill; the protective bubble grows and comes with me.

"What were you planning to do Bill?" I ask staring at him.

He looks so pathetic on the floor, "I love you Sookie" he whines.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it Bill Compton" I snap, "Staking my husband is not going to make me love you again, in fact all it does is make me want to end you".

"I want you back" he says, "I am better for you than he is, I love you".

I shake my head, "Bill you are insane, it's not going to happen, I loved you once you were my first lover and what did you do, you betrayed me, you were using me on the orders of the Queen, you didn't love me at all".

"I did, I fell in love with you" he protests, "I love you Sookie, and he is no good for you. You belong with me, you were mine first".

Ok, this is getting stalker crazy now, I am not afraid, but I am pissed - really pissed, I pull myself up to my full height and put my hands on my hips, my fangs drop.

"Leave. Me. Alone. Is that clear enough - I hate you Bill; I love Eric and only Eric. Get that into your thick skull or so help me I will stake you" I snarl.

He looks at me and a red tear trickles down his cheek, "Sookie please," he stammers.

"You are pathetic" I say scornfully, "I hate you so much right now, you have tried to kill my husband, who is next – my son? Do you think if you rid me of everyone around me I will come back to you? I can never love you, I hate you, come near me or my family again and I swear I will stake you" I turn away, and as I do so Bill's voice follows.

"Do it and end my misery, I can't exist without your love" he says.

As he says this, the stake which he had used to try and kill Eric, rises into the air and flies across the room and plunges into his chest and straight into his heart. The shock on his face is only matched by everyone else's, as he crumbles to dust.

"Ok what just happened?" I say as I take in the dust on the floor.

I turn and see Eric with his mouth wide open, he is staring at his son, Pam and Karin look at each other, and then at me.

"It appears my son's aim was better than Bills!" Eric says calmly.

The bubble has now vanished and my son is sleeping in his fathers arms.

"He's tired himself out" is all Pam can say.

"Yeah killing obsessive vampire stalkers is a tiring business" I reply sarcastically.

"What are we going to do?" Karin asks as she surveys Bill's remains on the floor.

We all look at Eric who is looking as dumbfounded as we all feel, he shakes his head, "Well nobody is going to believe a baby did it, and even if they did we are not going to tell anyone that" he strokes his son's head, and its as if doing that gave him inspiration.

"I was holding my son, he came at me with a stake, it wasn't clear who he wanted to stake, and you three attacked to protect Asvaldr".

Eric stops and it hits him "He wanted to kill me!" he says, I turn to him and wrap my arm around him.

"I'm sorry honey, it's my fault" I say.

"No, it was Bill's fault, he had become obsessed with you we all knew that, but we underestimated the lengths he would go to, to try and get you back," Eric says adamantly.

"As if I would return to him after I knew he had staked you!" I say looking at him incredulously.

Eric shakes his head, "Think about it Sookie, he arrived he was shocked to see you here, he was not expecting it, his plan was to stake me and leave before anyone had noticed or then _find_ me and raise the alarm. You would have been heartbroken and he would have moved in on you. But you were here which was his first mistake, then he failed to remember we have a blood bond so despite the fact you were here, he still decided to try and stake me, he failed, but you had been alerted and so had our son".

He stops and looks around, "It seems very farfetched" I say.

"It is what happened" Eric says firmly.

"How do you know that?" Pam asks, staring at Eric suspiciously.

"I have just seen the whole incident in my head from Bill's perspective". He replies as if that is the most natural and obvious thing in the world.

I stare at Eric incredulously, "Honey, he didn't hit you on the head did he?" I ask trying not to sound sarcastic and failing miserably.

Eric glares at me, "No, when I stroked Asvaldr's head it all came into my head, like a vision".

Our mouths drop open, I walk towards my son who now has his eyes open and is looking at me.

I touch his head "Is this true?" I murmur.

Immediately my head is filled with the events of what happened from Bill's point of view complete with his thoughts. Having insight to what Bill was thinking and doing to my husband is distressing me I don't want to see or hear any more and I pull my hand away.

"Make it stop" I scream blood tears are coursing down my cheeks and the thoughts immediately disappear.

Eric approaches me and wraps his free arm around me.

I stare down at my son, I am afraid, what is he? He is so powerful. I touch his head again, and I feel an overwhelming surge of love and my fear disappears immediately.

Eric turns to Pam and Karin, "As your maker I command you, Pam and Karin never to speak of anything which transpired in this room with anyone else, as far as everyone else is concerned, Bill attacked while I was holding my son, you three attacked him and he was staked, this is what happened, do you understand?"

"Yes master" they say together.

Eric looks at me questioningly and I nod at him, and place a kiss on his cheek. "Yes" I agree.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Both Eric and I have been shaken by our experience. Felipe was called immediately and Bill's demise explained. When we are asked for his reasons as why he would do this, we decide honesty is the best policy; Jealousy, plain and simple.

He wanted me back and couldn't accept the fact I no longer wanted him and the obsession with me which had grown over a period of time had unhinged him, he wanted me and the way he saw it Eric and the baby stood in his way, he had been stalking me for months but none of us had any idea he would go so far. Pam, Karin and I are all questioned but due to the protection my son had and the fact we had added that Eric was holding him at the time of the attack, we were all within our rights to kill Bill. Even though that isn't what happened at all and we all lied through our teeth.

I am not sorry Bill is dead; he had indeed clearly become bitter and twisted. Well, more bitter and twisted than he already was and always had been and all because I loved Eric and it had warped him. I am beginning to wonder how many more deaths I am going to cause. I thought that when I had become a vampire it would make things better not worse, as now it seems I am responsible for the destruction of an entire race of Fairies, the drainer and now Bill; but then all of them deserved it, didn't they? My lingering final hint of humanity is warring with the practical conscience free, kill or be killed mindset of a vampire.

I have just received news from Mr Cataliades, shortly after talking to Felipe that war had broken out in the faery just like it had been predicted, the remaining water Fae who had tried before to kill me wanted to finish the job now I was a vamp, Niall had apparently reluctantly agreed that now I was a vampire I was a threat to the Faery, but he wanted to keep order there and protect his own position, so he had agreed to the representatives including Jabberjak to leave the Faery to try and kill me, when word had got back that all three attempts had failed civil war broke out – again with the result that, with no portals open to escape the entire race had eventually been wiped out. I am now sitting in Eric's office with my head in my hands; Eric is out in the bar with Asvaldr. I just want to go home so I send a mental message out to my husband.

_Eric I want to go home._

The office door opens and Eric is standing there looking at me, he open his arms and I run to him and he embraces me. It is then it occurs to me that our son is not with him and I pull away.

"Where's Asvaldr?" I ask slightly panicked.

"You should come and see," Eric replies and leads me out to the bar, my mouth drops open as I see Pam sitting holding him blowing raspberries on his tummy and Karin is standing behind Pam pulling silly faces and Asvaldr is giggling loudly.

They both stop and stare as they see the grins on our faces.

"Please, carry on," I say unable to hide the amusement in my voice. Pam stands and hands Asvaldr back to me.

"You two abandoned your son with us, we had to amuse him somehow," she replies curtly.

When we are back home, we feed our son, and lay him in his crib, it is almost dawn and I am beginning to feel it. We climb into our bed and fall into our day death in each other's arms.

_I awaken with a start, I glance across at Eric and see he is still dead, I go and check Asvaldr, he is sound asleep and then I look at the clock it is dark and I wonder why Eric hasn't risen, just as I am thinking this I feel his arms around me._

_"You are up quickly" he says as he kisses me, and leads me back to the bed. _

_He lies me down and climbs on top of me, I feel his arousal and I suddenly feel that it's not right not with our son in the same room._

_"Eric stop" I say firmly pushing him off me._

_"What?" he asks._

_"Eric, our son is over there, it's... not right" I say._

_Eric nods sulkily, "You are quite right, of course, but if he were a normal baby there wouldn't be a problem". _

_He crawls off the bed and peers into the crib._

_"Min vackra son, du är vaken, kom till pappa" he says lifting Asvaldr out of his crib, he bites his finger and offers it. He smiles as Asvaldr feeds from him. I watch them for a moment before I eventually pull myself away and go to warm up some blood for us._

_"Eric what did you say when you picked him up?" I ask as I hand him a mug of blood._

_"I said my beautiful son, you are awake, come to your daddy."_

_I smile and lean up to kiss his chin, "You really are just a big softie" I whisper._

_I see Eric's expression harden at my words, "When it comes to my family, I display certain emotions and characteristics which could be interpreted as love, but never forget I am still a vampire and I will always be a Viking, so never mistake those emotions for weakness Sookie". I hear the clear warning tone in his voice._

_"I know that" I say "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I just like this softer side to you, as you are so wonderful with him". I stop as I feel Eric has closed down the bond._

_Eric turns to me and nods but doesn't say a word._

_"Eric?" I ask._

_"I do not wish to be seen as softer, I am not soft I am a loving father there is a difference" I hear the distinct edge in his voice._

_I've offended him, shit I didn't mean to, "Eric I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I love you with all my heart," I realise how I can get out of this, and so I get down on my knees in front of him, "forgive me" I say._

_"Stand up Sookie" he says coldly._

_He gently places Asvaldr in his crib and leads me downstairs, he grabs me and rips off my clothes, he pushes me to the ground and with no preamble he takes me roughly, I scream out in shock at what he has just done and he slaps his hand over my mouth, I am trying to push him off but he is too strong he overpowers me I hear myself screaming NO and STOP; When he reaches his climax he bites my neck hard and he doesn't make it pleasurable._

_I am so shocked I can't speak, he was so cold so calculating he didn't care for my feelings at all... he raped me._

_He pulls out of me, stands and leaves the room without a word. A blood tear trickles down my cheek and I quickly run back upstairs and dress. I hear Eric come in behind me._

_"Sookie" he says coldly._

_I don't answer him, I am so shocked he would do such a thing._

_"Sookie" he says again, he is beside me now, and he touches my shoulders, ""I needed you to see I was not soft or weak" he says unapologetically._

_I shake my head and shrug him off me as I don't want him near me at the moment._

_"Sookie come here" he says sharply, but instead I step away from him._

_"Sookie come here."_

_"NO" I shout._

_"SOOKIE!" I watch as he lifts his arm and hits me hard, knocking me to the ground and he holds me down._

"_Do I need to punish you again?" he hisses._

"_Eric, no, please don't," I beg…_

I scream and as I do so I open my eyes and realise I am in bed, Eric is standing over me shaking me; his hands are on my shoulders, he is looking concerned.

"Sookie what happened?" he asks.

I sit up and take in my surroundings, "Eric?" I say hesitantly.

"Sookie, what is it my darling what happened to you?" he sits down and pulls me to him, I freeze suddenly as he holds me and then I realise what I have just experienced was obviously not real, but Eric senses my tense demeanour.

"Sookie, my lover tell me what has happened?" he asks clearly beside himself.

"Eric slap me so I know this is real life" I ask.

He stares at me as though I have lost my mind, and to be honest I feel as though I have.

"No" he replies.

I climb off his lap and look at the clock, and then wander over to the crib; Asvaldr is awake and staring at me.

I turn to Eric, "Is this real?" I ask.

"Sookie, what is going on? I rose and I thought you were doing so too but as I drew closer I saw you were thrashing around and screaming".

"Bad dream" I say eventually.

"Sookie my darling, vampires don't dream" he says.

"Well I had one," I say defiantly, he immediately sits beside me and takes my hand.

"Tell me" he says.

"No" I reply I can't tell him that in my mind he has just violated me and beat me.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because it was bad" I say.

"Then tell me," he persists. "Sookie do I have to command you to tell me because I will" that hard voice makes me remember the dream again and it makes the fight and anger rise in me.

"Ok fine, you beat me and you raped me," I say and immediately regret it, the look on his face is awful.

"What! Why?" he says.

I tell him the story from beginning to end, and he listens carefully without a word, when I have finished he holds out his arms to me and waits for me to come to him. I hesitate for a moment and then I move closer I freeze slightly as his arms come around me but he just holds me and I slowly relax and snuggle close. It is only then he starts to speak.

"Sookie, it is true I don't like to appear soft or weak. However, it is also true I love you and our son with all my heart and would die for you both. I would never rape you or treat you in such a way; I would never use sex as a punishment. Yes you are my progeny, but first and foremost you are my lover and my wife".

I nod and he pulls me to him, "Call Cataliades see if there is anything in his books about this, if not we call Dr Ludwig".

I nod again and reach for my phone, Eric stands and reaches for Asvaldr he bites his finger and feeds our son, whilst watching me closely, and I realise that this has clearly shaken him to the core.

I manage to reach Desmond and he is concerned by what I tell him, he promises to look and I hang up.

About an hour later the phone rings, its Desmond, he sounds worried. "Sookie, I need to see you immediately," he says.

"Ok" I say.

The line has gone dead and I am left just staring at it. I look towards Eric, and tell him what happened and all sorts of scenarios are going through my mind, but I hope whatever Mr Cataliades has found out he can help. About 20 minutes later he is standing in front of me in the house.

"Sookie, my child tell me the truth now, did _you _kill Bill yesterday?" I take a quick glance at Eric and then nod.

"The truth Sookie, I will ask again did YOU kill Bill?" I glance at Eric again, who nods and then I slowly shake my head.

"Then who, was it Asvaldr?" he asks quietly. I nod and he gives a me a slight grimace, "I thought as much" he says.

"Tell me how, exactly how and I can work out how this happened".

Just then Asvaldr starts to cry so Eric disappears and fetches him down when he sees Desmond he reaches out and Desmond absently reaches out and offers his finger to my son as he does so, Asvaldr grabs it and Desmond's head swings around and he stares at my son his eyes wide. He concentrates and then closes his eyes and when he opens them again Asvaldr lets go.

I am watching with interest and so is Eric, something important is obviously happening here, Mr Cataliades looks at us and smiles.

"Your son has just shown me the whole incident from Bill's point of view, what he was thinking and what happened. Tell me Sookie I want to be clear, there was protective bubble around Eric?"

I nod "yes" I say.

"You entered this bubble and you took the stake out of Eric's chest and you kissed the wound and licked it?"

"Yes" I say.

"Very good, I am clear so far. Right then when Bill said that he may as well be staked and Asvaldr obliged him, the stake Bill had previously used on Eric, flew across the room and struck Bill, killing him?"

"Yes" I say again.

"It was definitely the same stake?" he asks.

I nod, "yes it was" I confirm.

Mr Cataliades nods again and then thinks a moment before he speaks again.

"Now think carefully, Sookie, when the stake struck Bill was the protective bubble still around you, Eric, Karin, Pam and the baby?"

"Yes" I say, "I stood up to approach Bill, but the bubble sort of went with me but it disappeared as soon as Bill turned to dust".

Mr Cataliades nods, "In which case I know exactly what happened, you licked the wound caused by the stake which Bill used, that, combined with the protective shield and Asvaldr killing Bill with the same stake somehow created a negative link between you, Bill and Asvaldr and caused the negative viewpoint and thoughts Bill had of Eric to be transferred to you, and Bill's perspective of the incident to the point he died to be transferred to your son, what you saw in your _dream _was what you have received from Bill. How he believed Eric treats you and it is now in your head, and as you are an... Unusual vampire in the fact you were part human part Fae before coming over the usual rules don't seem to apply, you are technically dead like all vampires, but just before you rise, you seem to enter a semi conscious state more akin to being asleep, and it is when you were in this state the 'dream' occurred".

"This is all a bit complicated" I say.

"Indeed my dear, but all perfectly logical, I need to remove these negative thoughts from your mind."

I nod "Yes definitely."

"Very well, come here my dear".

I move closer and Mr Cataliades pulls me so my head is on his lap, and then he holds his hand over my head and starts whispering, I see a similar flash of light to when he gave Asvaldr his gift, and then a sound, not the beautiful sound of birds singing but a groaning and gurgling sound. My head feels warm and then I feel normal. I try to recall the dream and can't remember a thing.

"Has it gone?" Eric asks anxiously.

I nod, "Thank you Mr Cataliades" I say.

"I apologise to you all as it appears it is entirely my fault, your son is a remarkable boy and I misjudged his strength and power, he did by instinct what he believed to be the right thing not knowing what the potential consequences could be, every piece of magic used has consequences, you need to teach him that."

He pauses and then continues "I was going to tell you this later but as he has demonstrated it already it is only right I tell you of the full extent of his gifts."

Eric and I look at each other and wait.

Mr Cataliades sighs, "From you Sookie, he has your improved telepathy skills, he has also inherited the ability to mind speak with anyone he trusts completely, I believe this is a gift which Eric bestowed on you to communicate with Pam? and with that, the ability to transfer the thoughts of others, for example the way he told me what happened yesterday from Bills perspective. He has the gift to see the intentions of people whether they are good or bad, and to react accordingly and as you know, he received this gift from me I also bestowed on him a healing gift, if you or Eric or anyone he trusts completely gets hurt he can heal you with a touch of his hand and he also has the power of telekinesis - the power to move objects with the mind which he has demonstrated and used to great effect on Bill, both in moving Bill himself and the stake to kill Bill, but where he received this is a mystery".

The atmosphere is thick and we stare at Asvaldr.

"It is a lot to take in, but you have a very, very special little boy there and you need to teach him to use his extensive power well".

"We will" Eric replies firmly.

I nod "Thank you Mr Cataliades" I say I am still reeling by this.

"You are very welcome."

"Just one thing, why were you in such a rush to get here if all it took was that hand thing?" I ask.

"Because my dear, those negative thoughts in your head would have reproduced and eventually it would have consumed and destroyed you – like it did Bill, and I wanted to clear them before they had started to do so."

"Wow" I say. "Erm can you delete what happened with Bill out of Asvaldr's mind as well, as it can't be healthy for him having Bills warped point of view in his head?"

Mr Cataliades nods and Eric hands over our son to the demon, he repeats the procedure and the same light and groaning noise fills the air.

When it is complete I touch his head, "Asvaldr can you tell me what happened yesterday?"

I close my eyes and there is nothing, I smile, "It's gone" I say.

We watch as Mr Cataliades stands to leave, Eric shows him out thanking him profusely, when he returns he sits beside me still holding our son.

"I think we need to start training and teaching our son now" Eric says soberly.

"I agree, it's just so unbelievable."

"I know my darling" he says he pulls me close and kisses my head; I am too stunned to react to the touch and simply rest my head on his shoulder.

We realise now that we have to stop treating Asvaldr like a baby, and teach him. It has been a steep learning curve and one with no helpful hints as we are totally unique. Eric and I sit and discuss how we are going to approach this, as we want to teach him without drawing unwanted attention to his gifts.

We decide on a policy that in private we will talk to him as though he is an adult, and do our best to guide him, in public we will do what I have been doing talking to him and explaining things in the cute way you do when dealing with a child and if we need to we speak to him we do so with our minds. It all seems pretty straight forward but telling him that just feels weird, he's a baby for god's sake, sitting and discussing how we are going to train him and guide him and what we are going to do in public, he just sits there looking at us.

I look at Eric helplessly, "Do you think he understands?" I ask.

I suddenly feel Asvaldr's hand on mine, and I feel understanding and love coming into me.

My mouth drops open, "What?" Eric says.

"He understands" I say "when he touched my hand he showed me in my head" I lift him and hand him to Eric, "Show your father" I say.

Asvaldr touches Eric's face and I see Eric's mouth drop open just as mine did. "He seems to need to touch us to do this" Eric says when he finally composes himself, "I suppose as he grows bigger and stronger he will be able to do it without the touch".

I nod, "I guess so" I reply "I assume as he learns to talk he will send words instead of feelings?"

Eric nods.

"I wonder if we can do a three way thing?" Eric asks suddenly looking excited.

I move close to Eric and I touch Asvaldr's hand Eric grasps his other one, and we open our minds up to our son.

I feel a surge of love.

_Sookie, can you hear me, and can you feel our son's love?_ Eric says to me silently.

_Yes this is so strange, I feel so privileged we can communicate with our son like no other parents._

Eric looks at his son, _Asvaldr, we will teach you like this and verbally, do you understand?_

I feel the surge of positivity coming at me.

_He's saying yes Eric_; I am getting really excited now.

_I am so proud of you my son, Sookie are you ok?_

I realise I am crying I let out a small laugh and nod my head, _I'm fine, I'm just being a silly mommy!_

I am stunned when both Eric and Asvaldr laugh. Eric reaches for my hand and squeezes.

_There is nothing silly about a mother's love_. Eric says.

We are suddenly presented with a mental picture of a Viking sword and Asvaldr stares intently at Eric.

_Do you want me to teach you how to fight with a sword, my son?_

The positive thoughts are there again. Eric nods and looks pleased.

_I will teach you everything I know,_ Eric says firmly. The picture of the sword remains, this time a thought of questioning and feelings of curiosity fills me and Eric frowns, _Do you wish to know of my life as a Viking?_

The picture of the sword vanishes and the positive thoughts grow stronger.

Eric smiles, _then I will tell you_. he looks a little shocked that anyone would want to know about his life as a Viking.

Asvaldr turns and looks at me, now we are presented with the feelings of love and I am getting a mental picture of Jason, Amelia and Sam. Ok, this is harder I close my eyes and open my mind up fully to try and get all the information I can. Then the answer comes to me swiftly.

I open my eyes, _You wish to learn about love and humanity as well, you want to spend time with my human family as well as our vampire family as you want to see how humanity clouds judgement and how it can enhance a situation to show mercy? _

We get the flow of positive thoughts again and I feel kind of proud I had got it all.

I nod _I don't think your Uncle Jason is the best example though_ I think.

What the hell is this, I am getting reproach and then love, my son is scolding me.

_Jason loves me?_ I am still sceptical as Jason is so selfish but I don't doubt my son.

We then get a mental picture first of Jason, then Sam and a questioning feeling, he wants to know what they are as he realises they are not totally human.

_Jason is a bitten Were Panther, he is known as two natured, Sam is a born two natured, he is a pure shape shifter and he can turn into any animal he chooses,_ I explain.

_Maybe it is time your mother took you to the Were Pack as well so you can study them_? Eric chimes in thoughtfully.

We get the questioning feeling again. I quickly respond.

_Your father is referring to the two natured who turn into a specific animal, in this case wolves, they consider themselves superior to the other Were's. Vampires and Were's don't generally tend to get on together, but when I was human I became a friend of the pack because I helped them out a few times, so I am different, but they don't think too much of your father. _

_And I don't think too much of them either!_ Eric adds.

The training goes well, I describe love in its different forms the love of a husband and wife, the love of a parent and child, brother and sister and between two close friends and the subtle differences between them. I explain the need for honesty in relationships with people you love as if there is no honesty there is no trust and I try to explain the little things which trigger loving thoughts about people who mean the most to you.

My son asks some pretty probing questions in a basic manner with pictures and emotions especially when he comes to trust, and he asks how I felt when I had discovered Niall had betrayed me. He asked if anyone else I had loved had betrayed me and I told him a modified version of my relationship with Bill and how I had discovered how he had betrayed me.

He asks Eric about his maker and how vampires have evolved over the years, we are so engrossed we don't notice the time passing until Pam comes in, Eric looks up.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"Forgive the intrusion but you failed to arrive at Fangtasia and I came to check all was well, I have been getting some strange things through our bond tonight" Pam says looking at us all in turn.

Eric stands "I am well, we had a few issues earlier – residue from Bill's demise but it has been rectified".

"Will you be joining us tonight?" Pam asks.

Eric nods, I stand to leave as well, Eric shakes his head, "Sookie stay here with Asvaldr and call the dog to arrange a visit to the Were pack, they all pledged protection to our son so they should see who they are protecting".

I nod, Eric gives me a lingering kiss and caresses my cheek and then plants a swift kiss on Asvaldr's head and then he is gone.

I find my phone and call Alcide.

"Hi Alcide" I say as he answers.

"Sookie, what can I do for you?" he growls.

"Erm, I was wondering if Asvaldr and I could come and sit in on your next pack meeting, I won't bring Eric as I know that makes things... erm... strained, but I think as y'all pledged to protect him you should meet him," I wait for Alcide's response.

"Sookie we would love to see you again, you are always welcome to our pack meetings you know that."

"Great, when is the next meeting?" I ask.

"Actually it's the night after tomorrow and we have a couple of new Weres - two teenagers who are changing for the first time, as it is the Full Moon".

"Would you guarantee my safety and that of my son?" I ask I am not keen on the idea of being the lone vamp in a room full of Were's on the Full Moon.

"You will be safe, you have my word" Alcide says.

"Ok" I answer "Thanks Alcide".

"You are welcome" he replies.

I hang up and turn to my son it still seems strange speaking to a baby as though he is an adult.

"We are going to the Were pack meeting on Thursday, it is the Full Moon and you will see the Weres change from human to wolf form, there will be two boys there who are changing for the first time. I have never witnessed this before, so it is an honour for us to go and see it".

I get positivity then a mental image of Eric and a questioning emotion.

I shake my head, "No, we will not be going with your father, Weres and Vamps don't trust each other and it would only cause problems which we don't need" I pause,"sometimes Vamps and Weres join forces when it is an issue which affects both communities but that doesn't happen very often".

I get understanding in my head.

As the evening progresses, I find myself talking out loud to Asvaldr more and more and telling him things and explaining what I am doing and why. I have him in a carrier on my chest so he is in contact with me and I suddenly get a mental picture of me and then Eric and the now familiar questioning sensation.

"You want to know how your father and I got together?" I ask.

I get positivity, "This is a long story," I say with a grin.

I sit down, I start at the beginning how I met Eric through Bill, and how I met Bill, I sit and talk remembering the early days when I thought Eric was a complete asshole, and how much I loved Bill, I recall the time Eric went with me to the orgy at Mimosa lake to help me find out who killed Lafayette. I smile at the lasting memory I have of the outrageous Lycra leggings he wore that night, and how he kept me safe and yet tried it on with me at the same time, I recall how he saved me from Long Shadow who had tried to kill me after I had discovered he had betrayed Eric. I recall how he pursued me relentlessly at first for his own gain, trying to get me to leave Bill for him.

I tell how he saved me many times, protecting me with his body when we were trapped in the house when the Fellowship of the sun opened fire on the building, I smile as I remember how he conned me into taking his blood by sucking out a bullet he had been hit by, I tell how he had paid to have my driveway re gravelled, how he had forced Bill to confess how he had been coerced into getting close to me on orders of the queen and to seduce me so she could use me, and then I tell how I found him that night running naked down the road, with no memory of who he was, I tell how I protected him and hid him and how I fell in love with him.

I tell how this was one of the occasions where the Were's and vamps cooperated to rid Shreveport of the witch who had cursed Eric, I tell how Eric had saved me from Andre when he wanted me to become bonded with him and Eric had stood in to save me from doing so. I explained how that was when the blood bond was first forged between us and how he came to me when I was left holding a crude bomb in Rhodes to stand with me until it was taken away.

I mention Quinn as he was there too and give a brief explanation as to who he is and what he is and what he was to me at that time. I tell how I saved Eric and Pam when the building was bombed and how we had finally become a couple, how he came to me when I had been captured by the homicidal fairies and tortured and how bad he had felt because he had been unable to get to me sooner. I smile as I tell how he had tricked me into marrying him to protect me from Felipe and how we had plotted to kill Victor.

I tell of the grim days where he was promised by his maker to the queen of another state and how we were nearly finished completely when I had used my Cluvel Dor to save Sam instead of to release him from having to get married. I tell how we were saved by a coup in the queens court and then how I had changed my mind and agreed to finally be brought over as a vampire, how I had realised I couldn't grow old and die and how I couldn't put him through the pain of watching me do so. I talk and talk I tell of the night Eric turned me, how he made it so intimate, the last supper he had laid out for me and the song he had playing in the background as he turned me. I talk of the ceremony at Fangtasia where I married him again, properly this time, and of my unending love for him, I stop suddenly as I feel a surge of love wash over me and look around to see Eric standing in the doorway his arms folded staring at me.

"That was a pretty concise description of our relationship to date" he says dryly.

"Asvaldr wanted to know how we met" I say defensively.

"I hope you told him the child friendly version," he says with a grin as he sits beside me. He strokes our sons head, "Have you heard enough my son?" he asks.

I get contentment in my head.

"I think we will take that as a yes," Eric murmurs.

**oooOOOooo**

I am getting ready to go to the Pack meeting, Eric is pacing around because he is angry that I made it clear he wouldn't be coming with me. I have patiently pointed out to him that they have all pledged to protect me and so if anything happens they would be made to pay. To which Eric grabbed me and said but that would be all very well, but retribution wouldn't bring us back if we were dead. I had also tried to tell him Alcide had assured our safety but he wouldn't listen. In the end he could see why he couldn't be there but before I could go I had to agree to Pam and Karin hiding outside and at the slightest hint of trouble I would call them.

I am looking at my reflection in the mirror, its been a while since I wore such casual clothing, I check out my figure, nobody would ever know I had ever been pregnant, let alone given birth only weeks previously. I pull on my boots and get ready to leave, I don't need to dress up for the cold weather but I do so out of habit, I have my winter boots on, jeans, a cream sweater and the beautiful red coat which Eric had bought me many years previously, when my other one had been beyond help after it got covered in Debbie Pelt's blood and brains. I have wrapped up my son and placed a hat on his head, and placed him in the carrier around me. Eric approaches me and strokes our sons head, and kisses it.

"You take care of your mommy" he says to him.

"We will be fine" I say as I reach up and kiss Eric's chin, he pulls me closer and kisses me on the lips. I go and get in the car waiting for me outside, Pam is driving and Karin is sitting in the back. Eric comes out and Pam winds down the window.

"Be on alert, any trouble you get them out of there" he demands.

"Yes master" they both reply.

As we are heading to the pack meeting Pam looks at me "Explain again why you are doing this?"

"Because the pack pledged protection to me and Asvaldr, so we thought it was a good idea to attend a pack meeting so he could be introduced to the pack and because we want to teach Asvaldr about the different Supe communities".

She nods and says no more.

I stroke Asvaldr's head and silently I speak to him through my mind taking care not to look either Pam or Karin in the eye.

_We need to be on alert but please don't get blasting anyone across the room, a gentle shove like you did at Merlotte's will be fine and I will know, ok?_

I get a positive reaction back and I smile.

Alcide is waiting for me, when we pull up and he frowns when he sees Pam and Karin. I quickly jump out "Thanks for the lift Pam!" I say loudly and Pam starts to reverse to look as though she is heading away and raise my hand in farewell.

"Why did they come with you?" Alcide asks suspiciously.

"They were just dropping me off, Eric is at Fangtasia and my car is out of action at the moment" I lie, (hopefully convincingly).

Alcide nods and his eyes travel down to the baby in the carrier on my chest, he moves forward slowly and reaches out to touch Asvaldr.

"Asvaldr, this here is mommy's friend Alcide, he is the Pack master of the Shreveport Were's" I say.

Alcide smiles "Happy little guy isn't he?" he says, Asvaldr looks him straight in the eye, "He looks like Eric" Alcide says.

I nod, "Yes everyone says that."

"Come on lets go in," Alcide gestures to the open door. As we step inside the general hum of voices stops and the room falls deathly silent as every eye is on me, the air is shimmering and there is an expectancy hanging, the pack are on alert and ready to change.

Alcide shows me to my seat, and addresses the Weres. "You all know Sookie, she is a friend of the pack and we pledged protection to her and her son, so she has come to introduce him to us, now he has been born. We chose tonight as this is a special night where we welcome two new cubs to adulthood. It is highly unusual to have a vampire as a friend of the pack but Sookie was human when this honour was bestowed on her by our late lamented Pack leader, Col. Flood, and how she chooses to live her life has no consequence as to her status within this pack. You all know she has recently had a baby, which is a fulfilment of the Julienne Prophecy and as such we are doubly honoured to have her as a friend of the pack and have extended the Pledge of Protection to her and her child". Alcide stops speaking and looks around the room.

I have taken Asvaldr out of his carrier and am struggling to take off my coat, Alcide comes to help me and lifts my son from my arms. The pack immediately surges forward to see the child and there are lots of oohs and aahs from the female pack members. They had not wanted to approach me, but as my son is in the arms of the Pack master it appears he is now fair game.

"Is he a vamp Sookie?" asks Anna Marie, as she offers her finger for my son to grasp.

"Kind of, I think" I say. "We are not too sure yet, but he sleeps when we are down during the day and he drinks my blood and Eric's blood" I stop at the looks I am getting. I reach out and take my son back from Alcide.

"You have a beautiful son," a voice from the side of the room says, I turn and see Davis one of the older Weres, who has known me since before I became a friend of the pack, he pushes through the crowd surrounding us, and smiles at me, so I am shocked when he suddenly stumbles backwards.

"Davis you ok?" Alcide says.

"Yeah sure, not sure what happened but yeah I'm fine" Davis frowns and takes a step back.

_Why did you do that?_ I think quickly.

I am presented with a picture of two boys changing into Were's, and the two Were's who didn't pledge the last time I attended a pack meeting, I then see Davis in the same picture.

I am now desperately digging around in Davis' head but not getting anything incriminating, I try Vinnie and Harley, the two Were's who did not pledge to me again I am getting nothing, they are not thinking about whatever it is that has spooked Asvaldr.

I think quickly, "Alcide can I meet the two new Were's?" I ask innocently, thinking fast, I didn't want to do it this way but it seems it's the only choice.

Alcide calls them forward they look nervous, so I smile reassuringly at them and keep my fangs firmly concealed.

"Hi guys" I say brightly. These are the boys who Asvaldr has just showed me. "You guys are going to be joining the best Were pack in the state tonight. Alcide is a good leader and a fair one. As a friend of the pack I hope you chose to serve the pack well". I stop everyone is staring and then breaks out into applause.

This is what I was hoping for, if they see the pack is benign towards me it will be harder for them to go against them.

"Thanks Sookie that was good of you, boys come here and pledge protection to Sookie and her baby, the rest of the pack did this last time she was here before her baby was born, we will repeat that pledge now.

"Alcide, what happens if anyone breaks it?" I ask innocently.

Alcide looks stunned, "I only ask because when Bill broke it and tried to kill Asvaldr when Eric was holding him, he was killed on the spot, but that is vampire law, I was just wondering what Were law states, just out of interest" I look innocently at Alcide, and he smiles.

"To start with, nobody would break that pledge; we are not like devious vampires – no offence Sookie."

"None taken" I say brightly.

"But should anyone break the pledge, they too would die on the spot – I would kill them for dishonouring the pack and breaking the oath."

"Good to know" I say my smile stretching across my lips. I glance at the two boys and they have gone very pale, I am hoping that this will be enough to persuade them not to do whatever Davis has told them to.

Alcide smiles again, "Sookie, I personally guarantee your safety and that of your son, you have been around us before when we have changed and you have been safe, but you seem jumpy this time."

"I'm a mom now" I say simply.

The female Were's nod and murmur in agreement, the two boys are looking more and more uncomfortable, especially when their mothers come forward, and place their hands on the boys and assure me their boys will not harm me and that they totally understand my cautious attitude."

"Ok, then boys step forward for the pledge" Alcide commands.

It is too much for one of the boys, he turns to his mother "Mom I don't want Alcide to kill me!" he screams.

His mother wraps her arms around him as the rest of the pack stares, "Jakey what are you saying?" the female Were says gently.

Tears start to pour down the boy's face, "Davis told me when we turned we had to leap at Sookie and drag her baby away and kill it and then Harley and Vinnie would take care of her because they didn't pledge last time, he said we would be forgiven because it is our first change, I don't want to kill a little baby mom, and neither does Joe – do you Joe?"

The other boy shakes his head adamantly he looks terrified and tears well in his eyes, I feel sorry for them. The pack is staring at Davis, Vinnie and Harley who are standing in the middle of the floor looking more than uncomfortable.

I step towards the boys smiling, "You are very brave" I say. They look at me and try to smile.

Alcide takes command, "Boys take the pledge" they do so and then he gestures them to the side.

"Davis, Harley and Vinnie" he says in a cold clear voice the three are dragged forward by three female members two of them are the young Were's mothers and they are not happy.

They are snarling and starting to change. I step back out of the way and make my way backwards towards the door for a quick getaway if needs be.

"Davis you have dishonoured the pack, the cubs were not full Were's and you coerced them to help kill not only a friend of the pack, but a friend of the pack who we have pledged to protect. You will be executed for this", he looks towards Joe and Jakey's mothers "you may dispose of him as you see fit as it was your cubs he tried to corrupt."

The two female Were's don't need telling twice they complete the change and leap on Davis and tear him to shreds. Alcide calls command again, all the other Were's are in danger of changing at the excitement and violence, he calls the two boys forward.

"Joe and Jakey your time has come to change for the first time, and tonight you have proved yourselves honourable trustworthy members of the pack. The pack circles the boys and cheer as the boys change for the first time, the air around the pack looks almost alive as the rest of the pack changes and as one they all leap at Vinnie and Harley and within seconds the two rogue Were's are dead.

I have watched everything and so has Asvaldr, I have been getting intense interest and concentration through our bond. Alcide stands and howls and the pack respond with a chorus of howling.

Alcide comes towards us slowly, he is still in wolf form, and I think he doesn't want to scare Asvaldr but all I am getting from my son is intense curiosity as he takes everything in. He sits in front of me and licks my arm, I crouch and let Asvaldr touch him.

"This is Alcide in his wolf form" I say to my son, he reaches and touches the wolf on the head, Alcide turns his head and licks Asvaldr's hand. I get an intense feeling of shocked awe from Asvaldr which is suddenly eclipsed by worry I look at him and realise the worry is not coming from Asvaldr at all, I am feeling Eric's presence through our bond, I realise he must be outside so I quickly send a mental message to him.

_Everything is ok, stay where you are._

I get a message back _I felt anger and fear, are you sure you are both ok?_

_Yes we are fine, honestly and we will be out in a moment._

_Sookie I got a message from our son, he spoke to me, not pictures or emotions, he used words, he spoke to me!_ I now feel Eric's excitement not only from his words but also from the surge of emotion through the bond.

I stand up, all the Weres are getting ready to go out and hunt, "Erm thanks guys for letting me come and watch it's been... interesting!"

As one the pack come towards me, and they lie down in front of me. I smile "Thank you it means a lot – we are going to go now if that's ok with y'all?" They all stand up and circle me as I walk toward towards the door.

Alcide stands and walks to the door and waits looking at me, as I reach him I crouch and whisper in his furry ear, "Thanks Alcide see you real soon" I stroke his head and he whines at me. Asvaldr reaches out and touches Alcide's head and smiles at him.

I open the door and leave, as I walk across the parking lot Eric appears out of the shadows, he walks towards me and his nostrils flare, "Sookie you and our son reek of dog!" he says disdainfully.

"Eric what did Asvaldr say to you earlier?" I ask.

"All ok" Eric says.

"Well he was right, All was ok!" I say with a grin.

Eric wraps his arm around me and he leads me to the car to go home.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

The next evening I get a phone call from Alcide, he calls to apologise again for the events of the night before, and he even speaks to Eric to assure him that an investigation has been launched into why Davis had turned so spectacularly into someone who had betrayed the pack. He also assures him the investigation will be given his full attention .

I can't help but think that if the pack hadn't ripped the three men to shreds it might have been easier to find out that reason. But having said that, there was no way that those three Were's were getting out of there alive last night. Not only were they going to kill a friend of the pack, they were going to kill someone who was publicly protected and most seriously tried to involve cubs and had tried to corrupt them.

I have also received phone calls from the mothers of the two boys, reiterating and swearing that their boys were forced and reminding us that they didn't go through with it. I am sure they were terrified that Eric would seek some sort of revenge against them, once he was aware of what had happened. I got Eric to come to the phone and assure them that no harm would come to their boys. He was reluctant to do so at first, but when he eventually did so he was very polite and convincing considering his dislike and distrust of Were's. He even said that now he was a parent that he understood their concern, but he reassured and managed to convince them that he held no grudge against the cubs.

I think he is pragmatic enough to not cause a big fuss over this, after all the boys had not wanted to do what they had been asked to do and had come clean straight way. The only thing we want to know was why? Davis was an old hand, he knew me from way back when I first became involved with the Longtooth Were Pack, he was one of the Were's who had put forward the motion to make me a friend of the pack, an honour which was eventually bestowed on me by Col Flood, so he knew I wasn't any threat to the pack.

Later we are sitting on the sofa, I am sitting with Eric and our son is between us, I am deep in thought.

"I wish I knew why Davis wanted to do it, that has really upset me, I mean he knew me from way back – why him?" I say.

Asvaldr touches my arm, _I know_ comes loud and clear into my head. I look at Eric, and I know from the look on his face that he has heard it too.

"Tell us my son," he says quietly.

Immediately I get a mental picture of Davis then Vinnie and Harley appear, and then Bill".

Eric turns to look at me, "he must have glamoured them," he says coldly.

I shake my head sadly, "I'm not so sure about this, Bill was obsessed with me, he wanted me back, so why would he have me killed?"

"True" Eric concedes, "But all the same, we keep this to ourselves, at the moment the Were's are beside themselves with guilt and its better it is kept that way, if they become aware that maybe a vampire was behind this, they won't be so docile".

Asvaldr touches me again, I get a mental picture of money and Bills roof.

"Davis repaired Bills roof", I say, his construction company had done some work on Bills house, this much I already knew, although Vamps and Were's had a mistrust of each other when it came down to practical matters like making a living, such prejudice was quickly put aside.

"Of course he could think, if he couldn't have me nobody would" I say quietly, this theory had been put forward before and I had dismissed it that Bill wouldn't go that far, but after seeing him and hearing his thoughts and the lengths we was prepared to go to, I am no longer confident in that it was a step too far.

I look up at Eric, "Can we not talk or think about this any more, Bill has gone, the Were's are dead, I doubt that Alcide and the pack will ever get to the bottom of why they did it because all the people concerned are now dead, as far as things stand the Were's have pledged again and after last night I don't think any of them would be stupid enough to voluntarily betray that".

Eric nods "Yes, what is done is done, and the main thing is that you are both safe".

"I do have one question", I say looking at Eric, "Last night, were you listening in on our bond all night?"

"Yes" he says, "As soon as I felt your negative feelings I came to you, I sent Pam and Karin back to Fangtasia...why do you ask?"

I shake my head and smile, "No reason, I just wondered, and for the record it's just kind of nice to know you love me that much" I say.

Eric pulls me closer and floods our bond with love, "Sookie, I believe I have loved you since the moment I first met you all those years ago, you brought out feelings in me which had been lying dormant for centuries, I wasn't used to experiencing them and I fought against it and tried to deny it, so I focussed on your gift, and the practical side, that I could use your talent for my own gain and I behaved like a...what was it you called me?" He stops speaking and waits for me to say it.

"An asshole" I say with a smile.

He nods "But I was determined to have you, I wanted you with every fibre of my being and in the end I gave up fighting it".

"And now I'm yours" I say.

"Yes you are mine, for eternity" he replies, "and I am yours too" he adds.

I look down and see our son has fallen asleep.

"I think we have bored him" I say, Eric gently lifts him into his arms and carries him to his crib.

When he returns he looks at me and that look says only one thing, in a moment I am in his arms and he is undressing me and I, him, we collapse to the floor and lose ourselves in each other.

**oooOOOooo**

When I rise the next evening, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders, Bill has gone so we no longer have that threat hanging over us, and although we have a rough idea about what was going on with the Were's they too are dead so there is no point in rehashing it. I am humming as I warm some blood for myself and Eric.

I feel Eric come up behind me, "You are humming the song I played when I brought you over" he says as he wraps his arms around my waist.

I turn and hand him the Trueblood and he plants a swift kiss on my lips as he takes it from me. I go upstairs and feed Asvaldr, dress him and come downstairs.

Eric looks up at me, "Sookie I have a State Area Sheriff's meeting coming up shortly, all the Louisiana Sheriffs are coming together and Felipe will also be attending". He pauses and I look at him closely.

"and this affects me because?" I say.

"It affects you because you are my wife, all the Sheriffs are eager to meet our son and Felipe also wants you to attend the meeting with our son".

I tut loudly, "I feel like a prize specimen in lab," I mutter sulkily.

Eric immediately stands and wraps his arms around me, "I know my darling, but we have to accept that this is the way things are, we are special because of the prophecy and it inevitably creates interest".

I nod, "I know" I say quietly "but it doesn't mean I have to like it" I add.

My feelings of being free have spectacularly been shattered. I will always be trapped by destiny. The thought is sobering and I drink my Trueblood trying not to dwell on it.

"Where is the meeting at?" I ask.

"Here in Shreveport," Eric says "Felipe wants me to host it at Fangtasia, it is big enough to accommodate everyone and he wanted you to be somewhere you felt comfortable".

I nod, "Felipe seems to be considering my feelings quite often, what's the catch?" I ask suspiciously.

"I don't know, I have the same feeling, as far as he knows you have lost your gift, so it can't be that, it could be anything" Eric shrugs.

Just as we are pondering this, the phone rings, Eric answers and leaps to his feet, I watch as he listens carefully. "Fine, I'll come and speak to them," he says eventually and hangs up.

"What?" I ask.

"Three new vampires have arrived in Shreveport I need to go and check them out to see if I can give them permission to settle here" he looks at me carefully.

"and you want me to come along and read them?" I say.

He nods with a smile, "I'll get my coat" I say with an exaggerated sigh.

When we arrive at Fangtasia we see the new Vamps sitting in a booth, they are all looking quite terrified, Pam is sitting with them, she turns and grins at me and reaches over to stroke Asvaldr's head. The vampires look at me and their eyes widen, they are all obviously aware of who I am.

Asvaldr is watching proceedings with interest his eyes move from his father to the three vamps. The fact they haven't been shoved backwards is a promising start.

Eric invites them through to his office and I follow, Pam leaves her seat and stands guard at the door of Eric's office. Eric pulls out a seat for me and I sit quickly. Eric takes his seat behind his desk next to me and he stares at the 3 vamps in front of him.

"So who are you, where are you from and why do you want to settle here?" he asks with a bored tone.

_Don't beat around the bush will you Eric? _ I think sarcastically.

Eric turns and glares at me, but I see a slight smile pulling at his lips.

The three vamps look at each other, the one in the middle is obviously the spokesperson.

"I am Dawn" she gestures to the vampire to her left, "This is Ursula" and then gestures to the vampire on her right "This is my brother Daniel".

Eric holds up his hand to silence her, "Brother? Human or vampire?" he asks.

"Both" Dawn replies, staring into Eric's face. "We were orphaned and were in foster homes we have always relied on each other, one night we were in a bar in Las Vegas and we met this man, he was kind to us and helped us, he took care of us, we were both sick and weak and he helped us he healed us and then he turned us, he was a good master, we have come to look for him, he said he needed to return home urgently, and that he would be back for us... but he never came back, we feel as though we have been orphaned again, on our journey here we met Ursula, she wanted a change of scenery and joined us.

I am listening to the young vampire and I am getting waves of sincerity in my head, and the fact she is still sitting in her chair means Asvaldr feels no threat from her.

"What about you, what is your story?" Eric turns to Ursula.

"I will not lie to you sir, I got into trouble and I am running from it, I accidentally killed a human who attacked me not realising what I was and I drained him, I couldn't control myself and I killed 3 more humans and drained them, I was afraid and left the same day, I am from Charlotte, North Carolina originally, I was living in Nevada at the time".

"How long have you been a vampire?" I ask.

"About 3 months or so" she says thinking hard, just a little bit longer than me, I think as I stare at her, she looks ill and gaunt.

"Who is your maker?" Eric asks.

"He never told me his name, he turned me told me the basics and then left me" Ursula says quietly, I am so hungry all the time, I can't stand it, what's wrong with me?"

Again I feel waves of sincerity, and I feel for this girl. "It is the bloodlust", I say quietly "you are a new vampire and it is normal, you are a baby and you need more blood than older vampires, your maker should have helped you through this stage" I glance at Eric and remember his support and love through those first few days, I was lucky I got over the blood lust in record time as I was pregnant, but normally this stage lasts about a year.

Eric shakes his head in disgust.

"Are you going to turn me in for draining those humans?" she asks quietly I feel her fear and panic.

Eric looks at her, "No I am going to help you," he says, "PAM" he shouts.

Pam immediately appears, she stares at Ursula, she has obviously been listening outside.

"Pam I want you to train Ursula, teach her the correct ways of a vampire, she is malnourished and needs a lot of blood and she needs training from scratch, everything even the basics, she was abandoned by her maker" he says.

Pam nods and stares at the girl, "You will do exactly what I say, you will be become my progeny and I will teach you".

Ursula nods and looks gratefully at Eric, "Thank you" she says. Pam bites her wrist and offers it to the girl.

"Here, drink, you need vampire blood to ease the craving or you will drain the first donor I give you," Ursula sucks nosily and immediately she begins to look better. She pulls away and wipes her mouth.

"That was good, for the first time since I was turned I am not hungry!" she says "Thank you so much" she says again.

Pam looks at her, "Come with me" she says and Ursula rises and follows Pam out of the room. Eric turns to the two remaining vampires in front of him.

"It seems you two were slightly more fortunate, even though your maker did not return to claim you, who is your maker?" he asks.

I get the name mentally and it is only years of practice that stops me reacting violently, but the words '_Oh Shit'_ that reverberate in my mind are loud and clear enough for Eric to turn and look at me.

"William, William Compton" Daniel mutters and his sister nods.

"He was nice to us, he explained everything and gave us a choice whether or not we wanted to be turned. He told us he was in Nevada on business, he said he was going to bring us home to Louisiana, but then he got a call from someone and he seemed to get very upset and said he had to return home alone but to wait where we were and that he would come back for us, we did as he told us, we waited and waited but he has never got in contact, so we decided to come and try and find him, he told us he lived in Area 5 of Louisiana in a little town called Bon Temps, He said that when we came to live here we would have to come here first to see the Sheriff to request permission to stay, but he said that would not be a problem because he was our maker and he lived here"

Eric sits and listens, he has not said a word and his face is not giving anything away, he looks at me and through our bond he asks

_Do they speak the truth?_

_Yes _I reply_ From what I can get from the left them when he found out that you had turned me, and he came home to find out if it was true, I got a mental picture from one of them, a memory of when he received the phone call, the date on the calendar on the was the night you turned me, they are victims in this, Bill obviously had every intention to go back and get them, but he got consumed in his obsession and jealousy and it destroyed him and he forgot all about them._

I watch Eric as he thinks about what I have told him, "You may settle in Area 5, I'm afraid your maker met his demise a few days ago, he was staked" Eric stops speaking as they both let out an agonised moan, they look horrified and upset.

"You may work here and I will arrange for you to have somewhere to rest during daytime until you get on your feet and find something more permanent". He adds.

"What about Bills house in Bon Temps?" I say suddenly Eric nods.

"Excellent idea Sookie, will you take them and show them?" I nod. "My wife is from Bon Temps and she was actually a neighbour of Bill's when she was human, she can take you there and get you settled in Bill's house. Your friend Ursula may also stay with you for the time being" Dawn and Daniel nod and smile gratefully at Eric.

"Thank you so much Sir". Dawn says.

I get up and hand Asvaldr to Eric, "I will leave him with you while I take them to Bon Temps," I say and Eric lifts his son into his arms and nods.

He turns to the two vampires, "My name is Eric Northman, this is my wife Sookie and this is my son Asvaldr" you will pledge fealty to me now and you will be required to do my bidding should I request you to".

They nod enthusiastically and drop to their knees they pledge fealty to Eric and then they repeat the pledge of protection to me and Asvaldr".

I look at them in surprise, "How did you know you had to do that?" I ask.

"We were travelling here and in all the vampire bars we stayed in, you were the topic of conversation, a vampire who had had a baby, officials came one night to a club we were staying in and made everyone pledge protection, they showed a picture of you and said if we ever laid eyes on you we were bound to protect you with our lives".

I gulp, wow, it really was as big as it seemed. I nod lamely and lead them from the office in silence. I stop at my old home to get the spare key to Bill's house. Amelia looks at the two vamps in surprise. I explain to them that this was my old home Amelia was my friend and if they needed anything she would help them if she could. Amelia nodded and looked at me questioningly. I took them over the cemetery to Bills house and unlocked the door, I showed them Bill's secret sleeping place under the floorboards, and explained to them never to reveal its location to anyone, alive or dead.

"How do you know where it is?" they asked me.

My mind travels back to the night I arrived at Bills dripping wet being chased and I managed to find the entrance and I climbed in to hide. "Bill and I had a relationship before I married Eric" I say shortly. I don't say any more and let them draw their own conclusions.

As I am showing them around, Pam arrives with Ursula, Ursula immediately gets down on one knee and pledges protection, and I am guessing Eric told Pam to bring her here. I look directly at Pam and say mentally, _Eric told you to bring her here?_

_Yes she has pledged fealty to Eric, she is doing well, she won't be a danger to your witch friend, she is sated on the blood I have given her, I will be staying here with tonight so when she rises I can control her. _

Verbally I say, "So are you staying here tonight?"

Pam nods; I smile and say "Sleep well".

Pam smiles "Goodnight sister" she says.

All three vamps gape, "sister?" Daniel says.

I turn to him, "Eric is my husband, but he is also my maker, he brought me over, Pam is also his progeny although she has been around a lot longer than I have"

"How Long?" Dawn asks.

"A couple of centuries or so" Pam says flippantly "When I walked the earth as a human Queen Victoria was on the throne of my home country" she says.

"Wow" Ursula says, "What about Eric is he a Victorian era vampire as well?"

Pam snorts loudly "Hardly, he was a Viking warrior when he was turned, he was turned by a Roman Legionnaire" You will learn all this when you rise tomorrow, come, the dawn is approaching, Sookie you need to leave now".

I nod "Goodnight y'all" I say with a smile at the shocked vamps in front of me. Before I leave, I pull Pam to one side, "See if you can find anything which links Bill to Davis Phillips, the Were from Shreveport" I say looking around the house.

Pam nods, "I will, you must go now if you are to make it home before dawn" she says.

Eric is pacing when I arrive home, I have cut it a little short, with dawn coming in just over half an hour.

"Where the hell have you been?" he growls as he wraps his arms around me.

We head straight to our room, I climb into our bed and wrap my arms around Eric again, "I was talking to Pam, she is staying at Bill's with the new vamps and I asked her to look for anything which linked Bill to Davis"

Eric nods, "You cut it a little short" he says.

I nod, if I am honest I was beginning to panic a little, "I know, it wasn't planned, there was an accident on the way home and I had to detour to avoid it, if it happens again I won't try and make it back, I'll stay over with Amelia and come home the next night".

I pull Eric closer to me and gently kiss him as I slowly drift away.

It seems almost immediately I am opening my eyes, I climb out of bed and go to warm up some blood. As I return to our room Eric is sitting feeding our son, he glances up at me and smiles as I walk towards him.

"What are you planning to do tonight my darling?" Eric says looking closely at me.

"I am going over to Bon Temps and checking out the new vampires and hopefully find something in Bill's house which will link him to Davis and find out why and how he managed to persuade him to do what he did".

Eric nods, "Please come home before dawn".

I give him a swift kiss on the cheek "I will" I say, "Shall I take Asvaldr with me or do you want to have him?" I ask, I glance at our son who is still sucking nosily on Eric's finger, he is growing so fast, he is the size of a 6 month old already, and I know he is going to be tall like his father, all you have to do is look at him to see that, and it is obvious he is a miniature version of Eric.

Asvaldr stops suckling and Eric lifts him on to his shoulder, "You had him to yourself when you went to the pack meeting, so tonight he is mine".

I smile, that's the thing about vampires especially old ones like Eric they are very proprietary about the people they care about. I quickly guzzle down my blood and give Eric another swift kiss, "I'll be going then" I say.

He nods, "Be careful" he warns.

"I will, Pam will be around so I'll be fine" I say as I disappear through the door, I am eager to get going and part of that eagerness is, I really want to drive my new Camaro again. As I climb into my car Eric appears with Asvaldr in his arms he bends and kisses me again.

"Where will you be tonight, just in case I need you?" I ask.

"Fangtasia, I have to prepare for the Sheriffs meeting" he says.

"If I finish early I will come to you there" I say, "If not I will see you here later"

He nods and in a flash he is back inside. I pull out of the driveway and wave to Dan the security guard on the gate, he waves back and opens up quickly to let me through.

As I pull up outside Bills house I feel a little unsettled, I'm not sure why I suppose seeing Bill turn to ashes and then searching his house afterwards is yanking on my lingering human morals, but the practical vampire side of me is getting stronger every day and I push the niggle out of my head, it has to be done. Pam is waiting for me as I step out of the car.

"I found things" she says with no preamble, "You should see" she adds grimly.

I follow her inside and the three new vamps are sitting in Bill's sitting room, I am shocked at how well Ursula looks, Pam had done wonders with her already.

Daniel stands "Good evening Mrs Northman" he says politely it takes me a second to realise he is referring to me.

I wave my hand dismissively, "Hi" I say "please call me Sookie" I add. He nods and sits down.

Pam looks at the three vamps and she digs into her pocket pulling out some money, "Go to Merlotte's and wait for me there, here is some money to buy some Trueblood" she says sharply, she looks directly at Ursula, "you do not touch a single human do you understand?"

Ursula nods, "Yes mistress" she says Pam hands over the wad of notes to the vampires and they disappear out of the door. Pam pulls my arm and leads me upstairs, she pauses by the door to one of the bedrooms. "I warn you it isn't pretty" she says.

I nod and enter the room, I am confronted with a wall completely covered in pictures of me, and a map of our house and Fangtasia along notes detailing my coming and going. Shit, he had completely lost his mind.

_Eric I need you to come here to Bill's house now _I send through my bond moments later I get a reply

_I am on my way._

I walk slowly around the room gazing at the amount of detailed lists of my movements, they all date back to when Bill arrived back after I had come over, but there was just so much of it, my eyes fall on a letter to Felipe, it is sitting next to an envelope and looks as though it was ready to be posted, I pick it up and start to read.

_Your Majesty_

_Here as requested are the detailed movements of Mrs Northman. I have also enclosed plans of the home she shares with Sheriff Northman and the floor plan of Fangtasia. When she attends Fangtasia she can usually be found in Sheriff Northman's office or out in the bar, she does not have an office of her own and is normally accompanied by another vampire. Therefore I propose if it is agreeable to you that I take out the Sheriff rather than Mrs Northman, when he is in Fangtasia alone._

_The Were - Davis has been successfully glamoured and has recruited the two Were's you planted in the pack, to cover the attack he is in the process of getting two cubs to start proceedings, by taking out the child. I was dubious about such a plan but he assures me he has reassured them that they will face no repercussions and they are willing to proceed. I hope that the writings are correct and Mrs Northman does attend the pack meeting, she doesn't normally attend, but you give me the go ahead to kill Northman, she may well turn to the pack master for comfort, as she has always been fond of him._

_I do completely believe now that Mrs Northman has lost her telepathy, things should be straightforward, the child is powerful but he will be no match for two new Were's. I trust this is all to your satisfaction._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Your obedient Servant_

_W Compton_

I am feeling sick to the stomach, I stare at the paper, and a blood tear trickles down my cheek, Pam touches my shoulder. I pull myself together realising I have to find more information.

"Thank god he never got chance to send this" I say holding it up, Pam nods in agreement and pats my arm.

At that moment the door opens and in walks Eric, I run to him, Asvaldr is in the body carrier I normally use and Eric has a coat on over the top shielding our son.

"Did you fly?" I ask taking in his appearance.

He nods, his eyes are all around the room taking everything in. I see rage appearing in them, I touch his hand.

"Eric look at this" I hand him the letter and he quickly reads it.

"What books?" he asks.

"These" Pam replies she pulls out a box with a royal stamp on which contains three ancient books, they have papers stuffed into certain pages with writing on them.

I pull out my cell phone, "What are you doing?" Eric asks.

"I'm calling my godfather, he will understand this and right now I need him" I say.

Eric has handed Asvaldr to Pam and walks towards me and holds me tightly in his arms. I look at my son and he is scanning all the information in front of him, I have an idea, I need to know if he is taking it in first.

_Asvaldr are you taking in all this information?_

He turns his head and looks at me, I touch his hand, and I get 'yes' back, I look at Pam and then at the books, "here let him see these" I say quickly, Pam and Eric both look at me as if I am simple.

"He is taking in the information, and we need to give him what he needs, he is our greatest asset, he looks like a helpless baby, but if we are to stay one step ahead, he needs to know everything" I stop, Pam nods and sinks to the floor, she pulls the books open and shows them to Asvaldr. Her head swings up to face me.

"He speaks to me" she says.

"I know he can do that" I say dismissively, his vocabulary isn't that huge yet, only odd words but if you talk to him and show him he will take it in, he sometimes talks with pictures and emotions and you have to decipher what he means" Pam nods and focuses her attention on Asvaldr and the books, while I dial Mr Cataliades' number and wait.

When he answers I think quickly, "Hi" I say. 

"Sookie my child what can I do for you?"

"Can you come over to Bill Compton's house straight away, there is something you should really see and we would like your take on it" I say.

"Certainly my child" he says "I will be with you shortly" the line goes dead.

"He's on his way" I say.

"Maybe, that is not such a good idea" Pam says suddenly she is pointing to a passage in the book, Eric and I crouch and read it.

The final betrayal of the Special one will come in the form of her demon sponsor...

I can't read any more I sink to the floor, Eric grasps me to him. "He will not harm you" he growls, "Sookie be strong, we must read more to know how to end this"

I nod and continue reading.

"Here, read this" Pam says suddenly, "The child is the key to vanquish the demon and he does so with flair, using a combination of skills including power previously unknown".

Eric, Pam and I look at Asvaldr, "No pressure then son" I say sarcastically.

We continue to read, we don't have long but I need to get as much information as I can. I quickly stand and scan the room for anything which may help us. Pam pushes two of the books out of the way and starts on the third one, I feel in my pocket I still have the iron dagger Eric gave me, I give it to Eric as he is the warrior not me, and any weapons should be in his possession, I look up and see Pam grinning widely.

"Look what I found" she says and points to a box concealed under a pile of blankets. Inside are four huge swords, Eric's eyes light up and he picks one up and waves it around his head, nothing gets Eric going more than the prospect of a good fight. Pam takes one and offers one to me. We all look at Asvaldr in her arms.

"Pam he is the key, he needs to be safe, but somewhere where he can see what is going on" we look around and spot a chair in the corner we place him on it and he smiles" we stand in front of him and wait.

We hear Mr Cataliades arrive, he calls up the stairs "Sookie my child where are you?"

"Up here" I say and wait. Eric leans down and kisses my head

_Stand firm and be brave my darling, we can do this._

I look up at him and manage a weak smile.

"There you are" Mr Cataliades says as he opens the door, he stops dead and takes in the room, the swords in our hands, he frowns.

"Oh Sookie, you should really learn not to delve into things, it only makes matters worse" he takes a step towards us and immediately a golden protective bubble is around us. Desmond laughs.

"You think a weak charm as this could stop me?" he says

"Why are you doing this?" I ask

"I am sorry child, I have to, you cannot be allowed to live any longer, while you were human you were no threat, but since your love for the Viking it changed, you have become too powerful you cannot be allowed to rule, your son cannot be allowed to live, he will cause death and destruction on a scale never before seen".

_Lies, it's all lies,_ the words pop into my brain and I know Eric has heard too.

"You have done well to get this far, hiding your gift was very smart, and it has protected you well, you were able to see the Were attack before it came and the attack on Eric was thwarted by your bond with him.

"Why did you help me, and give Asvaldr a gift then?" I ask.

"My child I am your sponsor it is my duty to, shall we say, give you a sporting chance!" he laughs again, "but you have survived long enough, now you have to die, his majesty will reward me for this" he steps closer.

Suddenly he clasps his head tightly, "What is this?" he mutters as he sinks to his knees, a blood curdling scream comes from him as his eyes literally fall out on to the floor, I turn and see Asvaldr staring intently at Desmond. Eric leaps forward and slices off the demons head in one swift movement, I am left gaping at the decapitated demon and then at Eric.

"Well, ok then" Pam says she almost looks disappointed that she was unable to take part. I drop the sword and lift my son into my arms and kiss him and hold him close, he wraps his arms around my neck and nuzzles me, I suddenly feel pain and realise he is feeding from my neck as he finishes and lifts his head I see two small fangs in his mouth.

"Oh Eric look" I squeal in delight, Eric looks at his son and grins.

"That's my boy" he says proudly.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

We strip the room of everything which we think will be of use, and we load up my car. In no time the room looks like an old bedroom again. Pam has left us to retrieve the new vamps from Merlotte's and Eric and I are left to finish off. Eric has been practically drooling over the swords, he is very taken with one in particular and he hasn't let it out of his sight all the while we have been clearing, and now we have finished he has grabbed it again and he grins at me and then starts showing off with it. I can't take my eyes off him as the way he is moving and swinging it around is almost poetic. The grace with which he swings the sword and leaps around, for such a huge man he is so agile and nimble. Asvaldr is watching closely and he claps his hands. Eric stops and bows at him with a grin.

"I will teach you to do this my son," he says and he touches Asvaldr's cheek gently. Asvaldr reaches out for the sword and Eric shows it to him and lets him touch it, whilst carefully keeping his little fingers away from the sharp bit.

The final things to go into the car are the ancient books, one falls open and I notice the words Property of D Cataliades inside the cover. I look at Eric and he shakes his head.

"I thought he was on my side" I say sadly, "I really can't trust anyone" I add.

"Sookie, don't let this get to you, he is dead and it said in the books that this was the final betrayal. When we get home we will read these books cover to cover and discover their meaning, that way we will be prepared.

Eric fetches the remains of Mr Cataliades and sets fire to it in the yard; I brush away the ashes and hose down the gravel. I am feeling bereft as it feels like the end of an era and this particular betrayal has really got to me, more than I would like to admit to. If there was anyone out there who I believed had my back apart from Eric, I always assumed it would be Desmond Cataliades.

Eric is watching me closely as we lock up Bill's house and walk to the car, I have just enough room to squeeze in to drive and Eric has strapped Asvaldr to his chest and is buttoning up his coat around him.

"Are you going straight home?" I ask, trying to put on a brave face.

Eric nods, but he doesn't say anything. I almost get the impression that he has no idea what to say to me and the truth is that he has no idea how gutted I feel about this. Desmond was my godfather; he was the closest thing I had to family. He was my grandfather's best friend who swore to watch over me and protect me and he betrayed that vow and I keep wondering why and what made him do it.

"Fly carefully" I say with a tight smile.

He touches my arm, "I will be waiting for you" he replies and he gently squeezes my arm.

I stand on my tip toes and press a small kiss to his chin and then one to Asvaldr's head.

Eric gives me one more lingering look and then shoots up into the air, I hear a loud giggle and know my son is enjoying the ride, and that sound makes me smile.

When I arrive back, Eric is waiting for me, he helps unload the car and we sit on the floor and go through everything we have. Our first big disappointment is when I open the ancient books.

"What the...?" I gasp as all I am confronted with are blank pages.

Eric glances across and sees the plain blank paper, "He obviously had them enchanted in some way so when he died so did the books".

This makes my anger surge as if it's not bad enough that he betrayed me but then his damn books are no good to us either. I fling one across the room and it bounces off the wall and skids to a halt. I try and pull myself together and start sifting through the rest of the papers. When we have finished it appears that the only things of real value were the books.

"At least Asvaldr got to read them" I say when I have managed to get a control on my roiling emotions.

"Did he read all of them?" Eric asks his head whipping around to look at me, I shrug.

"I don't know, pretty much I think" I say, "Pam was going through them with him like a dose of salts."

"Like a what?" Eric says with a confused look on his face.

"Dose of salts, that's just something my gran used to say. It means she got it done quickly and comprehensively" and I smile albeit weakly at the memory of my grandmother.

We burn all the useless papers in the back yard, and as we are doing this Pam appears. She looks hard at me and then at Eric.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I found this before you came and I am not sure about it, but I think you should decide whether or not you read it as it addressed to you, it is from Bill Compton". She holds out an envelope and on the front in Bill's handwriting is my name. It appears to be still sealed.

I take it from her and look at it, "Have you read it?" I ask and Pam shakes her head.

"No, I was going to but there is some sort of charm on it, I don't believe it will open for anyone other than you, he must have got your witch friend to do it or something."

I look at Eric who shrugs, "This one is up to you," he says sharply.

I can tell he isn't happy about it, and to be fair part of me just wants to throw it on the fire. Yet, I can tell he also wants to know what is in it; I slip it in my pocket and carry on with burning the other papers.

Pam looks from me to Eric and back again, "Why are you burning the books?" she asks a moment later when it seems to register with her what it is we are burning.

"Because they are worthless now, when Desmond died the pages turned blank" I snap.

"Good job Asvaldr and I read them all then," she says with a grin and then she turns to leave, as she does so she pauses and looks back at me.

"I believe that you need to read that letter Sookie, if he went to the trouble to enchant it, then it must contain something of worth," she says, and before we can say anything else she is gone.

The phone rings as we are finishing off and Eric goes to retrieve it. I go in and I get the word _Felipe_ in my mind from Eric, I tut loudly and throw myself on the sofa and stare at my son who is crawling around the floor, it takes a moment for me to register what exactly he is doing, and when it does I smile. In that moment I realise this is what is important, I am not going to keep going over and dwelling on Desmond's betrayal, yes it hurts and hurts badly as he was family to me, but this is my family now. Eric and Asvaldr are my family, along with Pam and Karin and these are the only people I intend to trust completely from this moment onward.

"Eric look," I say quite forgetting he is talking to Felipe, he looks across and he beams at me. He finishes up the call to Felipe and swoops on his son and lifts him up in the air high above his head.

"So, you are on the move now are you?" he says.

Asvaldr giggles and Eric holds him to his chest. I stand and walk over to my husband and wrap my arms around him and our son and, we stand like that for what seems like ages, we are safe and we are together and for the moment that is all that matters.

Dawn is fast approaching and Eric puts Asvaldr down in this crib when he returns to me I am twirling the letter from Bill around in my hand, I don't know what to do. What am I setting myself up for if I do read it. Will it help or make things ten times worse?

I am lost in my thoughts as Eric gently pulls me to my feet and holds me in his arms. "You should read it" he says gently, "and I will be with you when you do".

I nod, "What did Felipe want?" I ask.

Eric waves his hand dismissively, "He wants some kind of ceremony with all the Sheriffs present. He described it as something like a human christening, but I wasn't really paying much attention to be honest. He is determined to milk this for all it's worth, so I have learnt that it is best just to go with the flow".

"Ok" I say I slip the letter into my pocket and we head upstairs.

"I will read this letter tonight when I rise," I say to Eric firmly as we are lying together in bed, he nods at me.

"Very well now come, let us rest" Eric pulls me to him and we close our eyes and become dead until dark.

Before I know it, I am awake and I know that I have delayed long enough. I have distracted myself from the letter by getting up, making love with Eric, showering and making love some more. Then I warmed and drank some blood, and warmed some for Eric and I fed my son. Now as he suckles happily from Eric's jugular as he learns to use his fangs, I finally turn my attention to the letter in my hand. I can't put it off any longer and slide the small iron dagger across the top of the envelope and pull out the letter.

"Finally!" Eric says, as he watches me open it.

"Well, I can't put it off any longer" I say.

The first thing that I notice is it is written in blood and Eric gasps as he sees this.

"What?" I ask, wondering what I am missing.

"It is written in his blood, a vampire only writes in blood when it is an oath or a binding contract what he is saying is the complete truth as if it is a lie it will not stay on the paper".

"Oh" I say lamely, I look at Eric and he moves closer but allows me space to read the letter first alone.

I take a totally unnecessary deep breath look down and start to read.

_My Dearest Darling Sookie,_ (oh boy that's not a good start)

_Before you throw this into the fire, please take a few moments to read it. I am wracked with guilt over the way I have treated you and I know my time on this earth draws to an end and I need to tell you things I should have said a long while ago. I also have to tell you things which are yet to pass and which will hopefully help to keep you safe, as I know in my heart you will find this letter._

_Sookie you are brave, intelligent and have a beautiful spirit. I have always loved you. It is true, I was originally forced to make your acquaintance, and you must know that I was reluctant to do so, but what started out as an assignment turned into a real relationship for me as you captivated my heart and I did truly love you. I accept that Eric also loves you and that he will be a good husband. I realise now he was the best choice for you, as he will be able to protect you better than ever I could. I am weak and easily manipulated and I have allowed myself to be manipulated by stronger more powerful vampires against my will at every step. Firstly by my maker Lorena, then Sophie Ann when she wanted to harness your gift and now Felipe, in order to do you harm and it has broken me. I know that Eric will fight for you until the death. I beg your forgiveness for my betrayal and for my inherent weakness._

_It is Felipe you need to beware of as it is he who forces me to involve the Were's are charged with the murder of your son and he forces me to kill Eric beforehand to make you vulnerable. I know that both attempts will fail. I have left you a copy of a letter to Felipe, which appears to look like I had not got around to posting it. I left that in case you didn't find this one. I know Eric will kill me, he is stronger and older, but I have read the prophecy and it says I will die by the stake I try to kill with and I have been charged with the murder of Eric, so I face my fate and I am prepared. So, as I do so I tell you everything I know in the hope you will put it to good use and it will hopefully atone somewhat for my betrayal._

_Felipe has read the prophecy and he is afraid for his position. Nothing less and nothing more. He believes he has to kill you and your child to consolidate his position. I have informed him that the attempts will fail, but he now also has the demon lawyer in his thrall. However, it was hard and you should know Desmond Cataliades refused to betray you until he was bewitched by Felipe using an old vampire curse and even then it took Felipe a while to fully gain control of him._

_He forced me to do his bidding as he knows I love you dearly, he threatened your human family's safety and mine if I did not comply. I was charged to discover if your gift was truly dead. I believe in my heart that you still have it, but I passed on to Felipe the knowledge that you no longer were telepathic and I know he now believes you have lost your gift._

_If all these plans should fail – which I believe they will and you and your son survive, he is planning a final showdown and it will take place at a Sheriffs meeting at Fangtasia. He is planning it under the ruse of a ceremony for the child, during which he will use an ancient native Indian vampire curse to strip your son of his gifts. The only way this can be avoided is if your witch friend can offer some kind of protection to him on top of what he already has. If all the other plots in place fail which I have good reason to believe that they will from what I have read in the prophecies, you must attend this ceremony and thwart Felipe once and for all and I know in my heart you succeed._

_The prophecy I have witnessed tells me that you, Eric and Asvaldr are destined to rule the vampires of not only Louisiana but the whole of the United States and your son is destined to bring peace to the Supernatural world, 'and build a world where all supernatural creatures are allies' is the precise wording of the prophecy and I am sorry I will not live to see it._

_Please use this information wisely and destroy this letter when you have read it. Before I go to my death I wish to beg one favour of you, although I have no place to ask anything after the way I have behaved. In Nevada are two young vampires, their names are Dawn and Daniel they are brother and sister and they are my progeny. I beseech you to find it in your heart to locate them, and bring them to Shreveport and to guide them and teach them. I was due to go back for them, but as I know that I am to die I need to know they will be taken care of. They know nothing of any of the plots, please be merciful to them and I beg you not to judge them by my misguided cowardly actions._

_Finally, a third vampire is heading for Shreveport and she is the progeny of Felipe and is not to be trusted. She will come in the guise of an abandoned baby vampire who knows nothing of her maker but she is a spy sent to relay information to Felipe._

_Please stay safe my darling and I wish you an eternity of happiness._

_I will always love you. My heart belongs to you._

_Goodbye my sweetheart._

_Bill x_

"Shit!" I say it's all I can say after reading Bill's letter.

I hand it to Eric without another word he takes it and quickly reads it. We sit silently for a few moments then Eric turns to me and places his hand on mine.

"So now we know," he says quietly.

"Felipe, I don't believe it. He is the cause of all this mayhem, to simply secure his position as King?!" I say incredulously "All these deaths just so he can sit in his palace!" I am pissed. I am so pissed I want to grab one of the swords Eric took from Bills and go and drive it through Felipe right now. I am standing shaking with rage. Eric places Asvaldr on the floor with his toys and comes to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Sookie calm down, you need a clear head so we can plan what to do now that we have all this information."

I gaze up at him and realise he is right. I snatch the letter back and quickly go through it again.

"Ok, first things first, we have the two new vampires that is done, what do we do about Ursula?" I ask.

"Leave her to Pam" Eric says with a smile.

"Why didn't Asvaldr pick up on the fact she is a spy?" I ask.

Eric shrugs, "Who knows, maybe at that point she seemed harmless to him, we cannot speculate," he says.

"He also didn't like Bill, and yet Bill was ultimately on our side" I say as I look at the letter in Eric's hand.

Eric smiles, "Bill admitted himself he was not to be trusted and our son sensed that about him, and don't forget he was still planning on killing Eric. Not to mention the thoughts in which he transferred to our son which caused your nightmares, our son was justified in his assumptions about Bill" he says.

He calls Pam and quickly outlines who Ursula is and what she is here for, Pam obviously says something to Eric and he agrees. I am watching the one sided conversation which ends with Eric telling her to keep Ursula separate from Bill's progeny because they are innocent, then he hangs up.

"Pam knows what to do; she will feed Ursula false information to feed to Felipe and just a little true stuff so he doesn't get suspicious". Eric says with a grin, "will your witch friend be prepared to help Asvaldr with some sort of protection spell?" he adds.

I shake my head, "she doesn't need to, he can wear the talisman she gave us when he was born, as she said it had a protection spell that would protect him when he wore it. He should wear such a talisman for the ceremony don't you think?" I say with a grin.

I pick up my phone and call Amelia, and quickly ask a few random questions about the talisman and she assures me it will protect him from any spell, curse, or physical attack. I thank her and hang up repeating what she has said to Eric.

Then I call Felipe. "Your majesty" I say as he answers.

"Sookie my dear what a pleasant surprise, to what do I owe this honour?" My skin crawls at the sound of his voice.

"Eric told me about the erm... ceremony, what did you have in mind?" I ask.

"Oh something spectacular, all the sheriffs will be present and I wish to say a few words and welcome your son officially. I will honour him properly in the way such a special child deserves".

"Well thank you very much that is very kind of you" I say through gritted teeth.

"Think nothing of it" he says, "Will that be all?" he asks.

"It will, forgive me for taking up your valuable time" I say.

"Think nothing of it my dear" he says again and then he is gone.

A sudden thought comes into my head, I run upstairs into Asvaldr's room and take the box which Felipe had brought as a gift. We hadn't opened it and I quickly unwrap it. Eric comes in behind me, as I struggle to lift it, it's not heavy in fact it is surprisingly light but it is bulky. Eric quickly takes it from me and carries it outside.

He sets it down, and looks at me questioningly.

"Do we open it?" I ask.

Eric goes inside and fetches one of the swords he took from Bills and he stands in front of the box and pulls me behind him, then as quick as lightening he stabs the box and nothing happens. He opens it and inside is a huge teddy bear and I start laughing, that is until Eric pulls out a camera and a listening device. I stare at it in shock.

Eric crushes it in his hand "He spies on my son," he snarls.

"He thinks he can get information on what Asvaldr can do, he's desperate" I say totally thankful that we had not even bothered to open the gift. Eric pulls out the teddy bear and throws it in the trash.

We go back inside and Eric is twirling the sword again and I watch him.

"Will you teach me to use one of those?" I ask "I want to learn to fight like a Viking" I add.

Eric grabs me in his arms and swings me around, "Your wish is my command. I will teach you, and you will be as good as I. You lover, will be my warrior queen".

I laugh and slap his arm. We enter the sitting room and Asvaldr is fast asleep on the animal skin, Eric drops me to the ground and I go over and pick him up. He murmurs and opens his eyes.

"Have we neglected you?" I whisper and I clearly get the word 'no' in my head.

Eric puts the sword down and gently lifts Asvaldr into his arms. He turns to me, "Sookie would you get me some blood?" he asks.

I immediately head to the kitchen and warm up two bottles of Trueblood. When I return Eric is sitting with Asvaldr on his lap staring up at him, enthralled as Eric speaks, he is talking in Swedish again and I sit and listen, I have no idea what is being said but I listen anyway.

Eric finishes and turns to me, "I was telling him an old Viking story" he says as I curl up next to him.

"You will have to tell me sometime" I say.

"OK" Eric says and wraps his free arm around me.

"Eric, tell me about your life when you were human" I ask gently.

"It was a long time ago" he says, "Vikings have a terrible reputation in the history books, as being these marauding rapists and pillagers, but in reality Vikings were very family orientated. We all lived together as family units. Parents, grandparents and children, my father was a Chieftain so we lived in relative luxury compared to most of the villagers and it was a good life".

"What was your wife like?" I ask.

Eric stares into space as if he is looking back through time, "Her name was Kelda she kept house and she kept it well, I think I told you before she wasn't a strong woman, she died giving birth to my son Arik, I was out in battle when she died, I got back, I had a son, but my wife was gone. She was a good woman and I loved her and I never truly loved again that was until I met you. You are nothing like her you wouldn't have been a traditional Viking wife you would have been a shield maiden, they were women who fought in battle alongside the men folk, you are brave, you would have made a good shield maiden".

"Because your first wife died in childbirth, did you worry when I was pregnant with Asvaldr?" I ask as memories of his homicidally over protective behaviour fill my mind.

"Yes" he answers shortly, I think that is all he is going to say, but after a moment he continues.

"I was terrified and it was the first time I had been truly terrified since I was human. I was in my office and I felt your pain, I doubled up and I knew. Then I got your call, you sounded so... desperate, I dropped everything and made my way home immediately. I felt your anger toward Bill, and your desperation for me and I flew faster than I had ever done before. I was determined my wife would not go through childbirth alone. You were in such pain and I felt every bit of it, when I saw you in a heap in the sitting room all I wanted to do was take away all your pain. I was with you and would stay by your side to support you but I was terrified something would go wrong, and I would lose you. Just as I lost Kelda and I felt helpless, it is not an emotion I am used to feeling. The last time I felt helpless was the night Ocella attacked me and turned me".

I rest my head on Eric's shoulder and he rests his cheek on top of my head.

Suddenly he stands and picks up the sword and he starts showing off with it, he is swinging it around his head and moving so fluidly it is beautiful. I watch intently and notice Asvaldr can't take his eyes from Eric and he too stares entranced at his father. Eric sees we are captivated and shows off even more, as he finishes by raising the sword above his head leaping into the air and then hammering it into the floor, so it stands proud in the middle of the room. He looks at me, the look he gives me is scorching and I look in his mind, and quickly realise that this was not Eric showing off at all. This was Eric doing a ritual Viking dance or something and it was something which he last did when his wife died. I suddenly feel the bond slam shut this is his personal secret and he doesn't want me to know any more. The tension is broken by Asvaldr who sits clapping.

Eric's eyes move to his son and his face breaks into a huge grin, and then he leans down and lifts him into his arms, "I will teach you to use a sword like that" he says.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Now that we have the knowledge of what Felipe is planning we are capitalising on this advantage and we are plotting and working out what we need to do, the Sheriffs meeting will soon be upon us and we need to be sure of our plan.

Eric has been teaching me to fight with and without a sword and he is impressed at how quickly and well I have picked it up. I am nowhere near as good as he is, but then again I don't have the ability to fly up into the air and attack from above, but even with my natural limitations I am now a reasonably lethal weapon.

Pam has been watching some of our training sessions, and even she said a word of praise at my efforts. Karin has also been showing me some of her moves and I have adapted them to link in with what Eric has taught me and when we were sparing I actually caught him off guard and had him pinned to the ground with my sword at his throat. It was a fluke and I'm not too naive to realise that I hold the advantage when we spar as Eric holds back as he does not want to unintentionally hurt me but I felt the shock and astonishment from him when it happened and it felt good, it felt even better as I felt the flow of pride come rushing through our bond.

"You are incredible" he says as I hold out my hand and help to pull him back to his feet.

He wraps his arms around me and kisses me, my eyes wander lower and see it is having an effect on another part of his anatomy. I pull him closer and he picks me up and takes me to our room. There is a sound of tearing and before I know it I realise we are both naked.

We are lying on our bed and I am slightly dazed at the turn of events and I look at Eric and see that he is gazing down at me.

"I must have done something right in my long lifetime to win you," he mutters.

I giggle and climb on top of him and he looks surprised, I have never taken the lead in bed before and I wonder quickly if it has hurt his Viking ego and pride. I nuzzle into his neck and nip gently and suck, I feel him getting aroused again, and I reach down and touch him.

"Sookie" he growls and his hands start to move restlessly all over me.

I run my hands over him and purposefully stroke him, he growls and then he flips us so I am lying on the bed and he is on top of me, he kisses me tenderly which is at odds with the way his hands are grasping at me, he is losing his control and I am heading the same way and soon we are inevitably lost in each other at one point he rolls us again and I am on top once more and he lets me take over the movements. He closes his eyes as his hands grip my hips and he guides me up and down on his gracious plenty.

"Sookie" he gasps suddenly and I can feel him stiffen, I am close and I increase the pace.

"Eric I'm going to come" I hiss and I feel my orgasm consume me, Eric lifts his hips and thrusts deeply before holding himself inside me and I feel him come, and he groans loudly as he does so.

"That was different," he says as we lie recovering.

"Good different or bad different?" I ask.

"Good, it felt wonderful," he says dreamily.

I have no idea how long we lie there in each other's arms, but it feels nice and it feels safe. I feel so close to him at moments like this. When we are both sated and just enjoying each other's company. But I realise we can't stay there all night as much as I would l like to, so reluctantly I start to move.

"Come on we have things to do" I say as I go to stand up. I reach for Eric's hand and pull gently. He lifts himself off the bed and pulls me towards the bathroom, we shower together and while we are in there he gives me three more blistering orgasms and then we eventually leave and dry ourselves and dress quickly.

We head to Fangtasia to finalise the arrangements for the Sheriff meeting. I am briefing the staff on what is going to happen, we have decided not to involve them in the finer details, we know that if anything kicks off they will loyally stand at Eric's side so we have decided it's on a need to know basis and they don't need to know.

I check the caterers are fully briefed on the food to be available for any humans, Eric told me that all the Sheriffs have human pets. I so hate that term, but I keep my mouth shut. Eric knows how I feel though and he smiles knowingly at me. We have human donors ordered as well as an increased order of Trueblood.

I check around and am happy to see that everything is spotless, the human staff have worked well, spring cleaning the place, and it almost sparkles. The last time it looked this good was the night I rose, I gather all the human staff together and brief them on what will be happening. They all stare at me as I hand them a bag each with a uniform of black slacks and black low cut t shirt, I had told Eric it would look better than the skin tight Fangtasia T shirts and hot pants they wear every day. He had agreed, as he wanted to show off to the visiting Sheriffs.

Pam arrives with the three new vampires in tow, I watch as Dawn and Daniel come towards me and greet me, I wonder why do they do that? I look towards Ursula who is taking in everything going on, she is asking Pam endless questions about what is going to happen and Pam smiles and answers patiently.

"How are you two?" I ask Dawn and Daniel.

"Very well thank you, Pam is a good teacher. She will never replace our maker but she has been good to us, and we thank you and Mr Northman for that" Dawn says.

I can see she wants to say more I quickly delve into her head and listen and her thoughts are enlightening. _Why do I feel so attached to Sookie, I feel the same pull as I did with William Compton but she is not our maker, I feel compelled to obey her, why?_

I pull out of her mind and close down the link and I decide that I need to ask Eric about this, I turn to Daniel and have a poke around in his mind, he is thinking about the forthcoming Sheriffs meeting and wondering if they will be able to attend. He hopes they are not distracting me from my work and underlying everything I see that he misses Bill terribly. I close the link and quickly have a delve in Ursula's head, she is unguarded now and I see quickly the truth Bill had told me in his letter, when I get, '_master will be so pleased with me getting all this information, these fools won't know what's hit them when my master strips the brat of his skills. Then it will be my time to shine'._ I feel my anger rising but control myself. But more than anything I am angry at myself for missing this, I was so blinded by compassion for the 'abandoned baby vampire' I failed in the first things Eric had taught me, trust no-one. I had taken her words at face value and not checked properly by listening to her intently enough, maybe the on/off switch I now have is not the blessing I thought it was, as it is making me sloppy.

"Sookie" I am pulled from my self recrimination and turn to see Eric with Asvaldr in his arms walking towards me.

He hands our son to me, "Felipe has been on the phone again, asking if everything is ready" he says looking at me hard.

"Well I hope you told him everything is in place" I say with a grin.

"Oh yes" he says knowingly, he looks towards Pam "Are you busy?" he asks.

"No master" she says and walks towards us, and I watch as they disappear into Eric's office. Dawn and Daniel come towards me and offer their fingers to Asvaldr, which he grasps and he smiles at them. Then suddenly he leans forward towards Dawn holding out his arms and with a look of astonishment she grasps him and takes him from me. The only person he has ever done this to besides me and Eric has been Pam, he doesn't even do that with Karin.

"He obviously likes you" I say with a smile. I watch as Ursula is taking in everything she is seeing. I walk towards the bar and grab a bottle of Trueblood, Thalia approaches me and puts a glass in front of me.

"I do not trust that one" she says and looks towards Ursula.

"I know, neither do I" I murmur.

She nods and walks away. I gulp down my Trueblood and go in search of Eric. I find him in his office Pam has now gone and he glances up at me and smiles.

"Where is our son?" he asks.

"With Dawn, he reached out to go to her, so he obviously trusts her" I say, and Eric raises his eyebrows.

"I know, also in other news Thalia has just taken me to one side and told me she doesn't trust Ursula".

Eric grins at that. I decide to broach the subject of the connection I feel towards Daniel and Dawn and see if he can shed any light on it.

"Eric? Can I ask you something?" I begin and he immediately focuses his complete attention on me.

So I quickly explain, "I feel a connection with Dawn and Daniel and I have had a nosy in their heads and they feel the connection too, why is that?"

Eric's eyebrows rise dramatically and he stares at me, "Really? He says.

I nod. Eric frowns as he thinks carefully.

"I don't know, you didn't have a strong blood bond with Bill did you, and even if you did it was so long ago it would have faded away by now, and disappeared completely when he died I can't explain it, unless..." he stops.

"Unless what?" I say.

"Bill's love for you, there is an old myth that if a vampire loves another totally, he can transfer that devotion to his progeny and they are obliged to serve that vampire as if they were their master but it is just that, a myth. At least I thought it was until you have told me this".

A sudden commotion from the bar makes us stop talking and rush out there, Dawn is clutching Asvaldr to her, her fangs are down and Daniel is standing in front of him his fangs down and he is ready to attack. I look and it is Ursula, who is being gripped by Thalia and I marvel at Thalia's strength she is gripping Ursula's throat with just one bony hand but Ursula is completely incapacitated.

"What is happening here? Eric shouts.

Daniel looks up at Eric, "Mr Northman sir, Ursula attacked your son. She came at him with a stake, Eric stares at Daniel and then at Thalia who glances down and nods at the stake discarded on the floor. He steps towards Dawn and takes Asvaldr from her arms and touches his head I step forward and do the same and immediately we are presented by a clear picture of what happened.

I look at Eric, I am puzzled. Why did she blow her cover like this? I stare at her, and have a look in her head, and I am shocked to see that she is as confused as I am. She hadn't wanted to do it, she still had the stake in her pocket from the training she had been doing with Pam, but she was compelled to do it and she has no idea why she did it but now she knows she will die and she is afraid.

Thalia quickly tells of what she witnessed which Daniel and Dawn back up with their version of events and Eric just nods at her, "Finish it" he says without thinking.

Thalia snaps the neck of the young vampire, and then grabs the stake and plunges it into her chest and she turns to dust.

I get a feeling of contentment through our bond and I stare at Asvaldr and everything becomes totally clear and I suddenly realise the truth, he has done this somehow. He wanted her out of the way and took matters into his own hands. I look at Eric and from his expression I realise he has figured it out as well.

"I'd better phone Felipe and tell him" Eric says as he stares at me, "At least as an abandoned vampire there is no sire to inform" he adds with more than a touch of sarcasm which isn't lost on me. I nod getting the irony of his words. Felipe cannot react to what has happened as we are not supposed to know she was his and we were only following the directive put in place by him.

As Eric disappears back to his office I turn to Dawn and Daniel and thank them, Thalia walks over and nods at them.

"You did well" she mutters and walks back to the bar.

"That is high praise from Thalia" I say to them.

"She scares me" Dawn says staring after her.

"She scares everyone" I mutter. I watch as Thalia turns and looks at me, letting me know she heard what I said and probably agreeing with it as well.

I fetch two bottles of Trueblood and hand them to Daniel and Dawn, "Thank you" I say to them. They nod at me.

I head to Eric's office and he is smiling widely. "I have informed Felipe of Ursula's treachery, he tried so hard to appear indifferent as to the Vampire's fate, but he was seething".

"Why did Asvaldr do it?" I ask. I stare at the child looking like butter wouldn't melt in Eric's arms. Eric touches his head.

"Tell us my son," he says and closes his eyes. I hesitate and then place my hand on his head and close my eyes.

I immediately get the words _She had to go, dangerous, threat,_ I get a picture of her holding a bottle of Trueblood and some silver powder, and then Eric and myself dead on the floor."

"Shit" I say "Why didn't Bill mention that?" I say.

"He probably didn't know her full intentions" Eric says thoughtfully, I need to know something. I place my hand back on Asvaldr's head.

"How did you know she was going to do that?" I ask him.

_Saw her planning it… in her head_ I realise what he means is she was working out a plan in her mind and he pulled it from her head when he was listening in on her.

"What did you do to her?" I ask, I really want to know how he managed to get her to do what she did.

I get the words _Mind Control_ clearly Eric has heard it too.

"I didn't know that was possible vampire to vampire?" I ask looking at Eric.

"It's not... normally" Eric replies and it is beginning to dawn on us exactly how powerful our son is.

He stares up at me and reaches out his hand. I touch it and get the words _Protect mommy,_ I smile at his choice of words, he turns to Eric and then he smiles as well so I am guessing he had said protect daddy.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

The Sheriffs are starting to arrive and Eric greets them all enthusiastically. The last time I saw them all gathered in one place like this was when Eric sired me, the night I first rose as a vampire and then publicly married Eric. Tonight I am re-introduced officially to each one. I think back to the original set of vampire sheriffs who all perished when Felipe took control of Louisiana, Eric was the only survivor that night when Victor went on the rampage. After Victor's demise, the vampires of each area regrouped and new Sheriffs came forward. Eric had been closely involved with proceedings and I know he had hand picked every one of the Sheriffs.

There is no Sheriff for Area One which is New Orleans, Louisiana state's vampire capital. Felipe took that honour for himself even though he rarely visits and so Eric helped to put an 'Administrator' in place to oversee day to day affairs. She stands in front of us now, and my jealousy is rapidly increasing and so are my feelings of possessiveness towards Eric. Eric can sense it and he looks at me with clear amusement, his eyes brows raised; but what does he expect? She clearly likes him immensely and he is mine.

"Eric good to see you, and your lovely wife" I stare at the very pretty petite Japanese vampire coldly.

"Hello," I mutter "Pleased to meet you" I add as I try to reign in my less positive thoughts about her.

After she had gone Eric wraps his arm around me and speaks to me mentally. _Your proprietary emotions are amusing me lover, so much so that I was expecting you to claim me in front of everyone a moment ago!_

I feel a little bit silly now, but all I manage to say to him makes me sound even worse, and as I squeeze Eric tightly. I almost shout the words to him into his head.

_You are mine!_

Eric gets the message loud and clear and 'speaks' to me again.

_I am yours my darling just as you are mine._

Next up is Area 2, 3 and 4 – three male vampires but all uniquely different. Area 2's Sheriff is a Native American called Abornazine, Eric told me it means keeper of the flame. He does not speak, and just nods at me and so I just nod back. Area 3 is jolly round faced African American called Cleavon and Eric told me he became a vampire shortly after arriving in the States as a slave in the 1700's, which had obviously turned things to his favour somewhat. He beams at me and Eric.

"Sheriff Northman it is a pleasure to see your beautiful wife again and finally get to meet her properly" he says, "After all, you selfishly kept her to yourself at your wedding" he adds.

Eric nods, "I did, forgive my selfishness but I am sure you can understand why". The look he gives me as he says this is scorching, and I feel myself want to jump on him right here and now. I feel the lust clearly through our bond and I realise this is how he is feeling too and I grasp his hand.

Area 4's Sheriff is a tall thin man in a grey suit, crisp white shirt and grey tie. He is wearing shiny black shoes and looks exactly like an accountant or a lawyer. My mind suddenly flies to Mr Cataliades and I quickly put the thought out of my mind. Eric introduces us and tells me that his name is Sheldon. I nearly snort with laughter but hold it back, yep accountant all over. Eric tells me he is a young vampire compared to his peers, and has risen through the ranks rapidly. He was only turned in the 1950's... and he is an accountant. I was right, he may as well have a neon light on him saying 'I am an Accountant' as everything about him screams it. I nod at him and am surprised when he holds his hand out to me; I take it and greet him warmly.

"Pleased to meet you" I say.

"Likewise Mrs Northman" he replies and then looks a little embarrassed as he withdraws his hand. "Please forgive the handshake, I am so used to dealing with humans that I am somewhat accustomed to this form of greeting" he adds.

The door opens and Felipe makes his grand entrance and my jaw just drops, he looks... dazzling, but not in a good way. Taste and dress sense has never been a strong point of Felipe's and tonight's ensemble is a particularly bad car crash of an outfit.

I continue to openly gape until Eric nudges me and I remember myself and my manners. I shut my mouth and then I curtsey and say "Good Evening your majesty it is an honour to have you here," whilst all the while thinking, good god what does he think he looks like?!

I see Eric's smirk and I know he has caught my thoughts.

Felipe smiles at me, "Mrs Northman you are too kind," he turns to Eric, "Sheriff thank you for your hospitality."

Eric nods and then bows "Your majesty" he says stiffly.

"Where is your charming son?" Felipe asks looking around.

Eric claps his hands and Pam and Karin come in followed by Dawn and Daniel and Pam is holding Asvaldr. She hands him to Eric and bows and then steps back. The four vampires move to their seats, and they wait to sit down. As Eric passes Asvaldr to me, Felipe stares at him and watches him closely. I look at my son and I spot the talisman around his neck and I pray Amelia's gift is as good as she said.

Felipe eventually pulls his gaze from my son and looks around, "Please sit" he says and everyone quickly obeys and sits down.

Eric and I take our places in the centre of the room and Felipe sits in Eric's huge tacky throne. I'm not sure what looks worse, that gaudy throne or Felipe's outfit but the combination of both is quite nauseatingly bad. One of our human waitress's moves forward offering a bottle of Trueblood and Felipe accepts it with a nod. He drinks it and then stands to address everyone.

"Good evening it is wonderful to see all my sheriffs in one place, and on such a special occasion, tonight we honour the birth of the unique child born to Sheriff Northman and his lovely wife Sookie. It is a great honour to have the subjects of one of the great Julienne prophecies living in my state and I feel it is fitting to honour them".

He pauses and looks around the room.

My first thought as I hear this is that Louisiana is _not_ your state, Nevada is. Eric glances at me as he has clearly heard that thought.

I take a quick look in Felipe's head. His thoughts are nothing like what is coming out of his mouth, he is thinking of the curse. It is something he got from Abornazine and now he is a little concerned that once he starts to use it, the Native American will recognise it and attack him but it is a risk he is willing to take. He is consumed with jealousy, fear and a selfish greedy need to remain in control as king. I despise him; he is the epitome of everything that is bad about vampires in one embodiment.

I think to our plan, now we are aware of Asvaldr's new talent of mind control, we are hopefully going to take advantage of it to get rid of Felipe once and for all.

I hope everything goes to plan and that Asvaldr can pull it off. I return to listening to Felipe. He is droning on and on. He really does like the sound of his own voice. He suddenly stops when the door opens and in walks Stan the King of Texas. I am stunned to see him as I was not expecting this, I glance at Eric and I see him smile, and at that moment I realise that he did this. Felipe also looks astonished to see the arrival of a fellow monarch.

"Texas good to see you, what brings you here?" he says gathering himself. Stan smiles and bows to Felipe.

"Forgive my intrusion Felipe, but I heard about this ceremony and as Eric is an old friend, and as I was in the area I thought I would gatecrash. After all, I have yet to meet his son and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so. You don't mind do you Felipe?" he says mildly.

"Not at all, it is an honour to have you here," Felipe replies stiffly.

Stan moves forward and now focusing on me he bows and smiles at me. I can't help but notice the fact he bowed far deeper than to me than he did to Felipe. It was a small but significant gesture which has clearly enraged the vain monarch.

"Sookie my dear you are looking well" Stan says warmly.

He is clearly determined to upstage Felipe completely and is in no rush to go and sit down. He turns to Eric and bows again far deeper than the one he gave to Felipe, but then he reaches forward and also shakes his hand. This surprises me as this is not common practice for vampires, especially for vampires the age and status as Eric and Stan. I see something pass from Stan to Eric, and then Stan finally takes a seat. Felipe is glaring and is having difficulty controlling himself but he forces himself to smile.

He quickly composes himself and starts again, I glance at Eric.

_What are you up to_? I ask him mentally.

_Just a bit of back up, I am covering every eventuality,_ Eric replies smugly.

Then the moment arrives. Felipe calls Eric and I to approach with Asvaldr. I look at Eric and we step forward. I see Asvaldr's talisman twitch slightly, and it gives me faith it will work. Felipe lifts his hands up and starts to chant, as he does so Abornazine's eyes widen and he stares in horror and then starts chanting something different. I quickly check his head, worried that he is in on the plot.

_Don't worry mommy, he is chanting a counter curse,_ I look at Asvaldr, he looks up at me and then I get the words _Trust me_.

I look at Eric, and I see him place his hand inside his pocket and stiffen. I realise he is on full alert and I also realise something is passing between Eric and Asvaldr. Suddenly one of Felipe's guard's lurches forward his sword raised heading straight for Asvaldr. I am shocked and my fangs drop instinctively as I shield my son. Felipe stops chanting and commands the guard to stop. He doesn't and Eric leaps forward and pulls a silver dagger from his pocket and plunges it into the neck of the guard. Then he quickly overpowers him and yanks the sword out of his hand and beheads him.

Eric is snarling and his fangs are down, as he stands protectively in front of me and Asvaldr. Felipe looks enraged but he cannot do anything about it, he himself set up the ancient 'Pledge of Protection' for us and he is furious that his guard has ruined everything by jumping the gun. Abornazine stands and points at Felipe, in a clear voice he shouts.

"His majesty is trying to kill the child. He was chanting an old Native American curse, I tried to counteract it, and so he is as guilty as the guard." Eric steps forward menacingly gripping the sword and Felipe looks afraid.

"He lies" he shouts staring around franticly at the sea of hostile faces around him, even his own guards are staring at him in disgust.

The next thing he falls to his knees in front of Eric and I know this must be Asvaldr. He is controlling him like a puppet, as Felipe speaks in a clear loud voice.

"Forgive me Sheriff Northman; I was indeed trying to curse your son, it was my intention to kill him this night."

Eric lets out a loud Viking war cry and swings the sword effortlessly, the next thing Felipe is in two pieces on the floor, and rapidly turning to dust.

"Anyone else?" Eric shouts, waving the sword around his head. His eyes are flashing and the whole room stares at him in stunned silence. I step forward and touch his arm.

"Eric" I say quietly, he looks at me and calms a little. Stan stands and moves carefully towards Eric.

"Sheriff Northman your son is safe; you can put the sword down now". Eric drops the sword and pulls me to him.

Stan looks around the room, "It seems Louisiana needs a new King, I bear witness to the events of tonight and under the Pledge of Protection Felipe sealed his own fate, and I suggest you could do far worse than Sheriff Northman".

Immediately Felipe's guards drop to their knees and pledge protection and fealty to Eric. I am astounded. So is Eric, he never expected this for one moment.

Eric stands and after glancing at Stan, he addresses the room, "I will take the position of King of Louisiana if and only if the other Sheriffs agree," he looks around towards the other Sheriffs.

One by one they all step forward and drop to one knee in front of him pledging fealty, then they turn to me and promise me fealty as well. I stare at Eric, I look at Pam and she steps forward. I hand Asvaldr to her and I kneel in front of Eric and promise him fealty. He lets a seemingly endless amount of love flow unchecked through then bond and then he gently lifts me to my feet and kisses me. As one all the remaining vampires in the room kneel and pledge fealty to Eric and I.

Stan whispers in my ear, "You look a little shocked Sookie. Am I to understand Eric told you nothing of my presence tonight?" I nod and Stan roars with laughter and shakes his head at Eric.

"What about the other states?" I whisper to Eric. He frowns, "Nevada and Arkansas – remember?" I say. He nods and steps forward.

"I will remain King of Nevada and Arkansas until a suitable successor can be found, I will be a fair and just King, and in return I expect total loyalty. I will help with the change over period; there will be no more bloodshed in the pursuit of power".

The rest of the evening flies past, everyone in the room wants to speak with me, and meet Asvaldr, I notice Dawn and Daniel standing in the corner by themselves and I have an idea and I look for Eric. I see him and walk towards him swiftly.

"Eric, a word please" I whisper.

"Excuse me," he says to the group of vampires around him, "What is it?" he asks bending towards me.

"You are the king now so you make decisions that affect the vampires of this state?" I ask and Eric nods and I can see him wondering where I am going with this.

"Can vampires adopt?" I ask and Eric looks at me as if I have gone insane. "Dawn and Daniel" I say as way of explanation, his expression changes immediately and he smiles understanding what I mean.

"Come" he says and moves to the centre of the floor.

The room immediately falls silent, as Eric claps his hands. "My wife and I have an announcement to make, Dawn, Daniel step forward".

The two young Vampires look terrified and look at each other, they glance at Pam who urges them forward. They look up at us with fear in their eyes.

I bend forward and whisper in their ear, "I am going to sort of adopt you both, you will become my progeny – it is what Bill would have wanted". I move and see the wide smiles on their faces, and it is all I need to see.

Eric raises his hands in the air, Dawn and Daniel, you are the progeny of the late William Compton, will you take Sookie Northman as your surrogate maker and guide?"

"Yes sir" they both say together. Then they quickly amend that to 'your majesty'.

"Give me your wrists" he says, they offer Eric their wrist and he bites them, he bites his own wrist and then mine, we join and with our free hands Eric and I hold the four wrists together. He whispers the same thing he did when he established a mind link between myself and Pam. I feel a link appear between myself and the two vampires. Then suddenly there is a fifth hand there, I look and a misty apparition is appearing. The semi transparent figure of Bill is standing there it reminds me of the ectoplasmic reconstructions that Amelia did for Hadley and Maria Star.

"Bill?" I whisper, and there is collective gasp around the room.

"Hello Sweetheart," the apparition says.

He smiles at me and then he turns to Daniel and Dawn, "Dawn and Daniel I command you, Sookie is now your true sire, you will honour her and protect her, her son... and her husband with your lives, you will obey her from this day forward, and you will immediately go to her when she calls you, you will do her bidding and you will honour her in whatever she asks you to do. I release you and you now belong to Sookie Stackhouse Northman" Dawn and Daniel both nod.

"Yes Master" they both say in unison.

Bill smiles, "I relinquish my role as sire and release you into her care and protection, and she is now your maker". Bill then turns towards me, "Forgive me Sookie" he says. I nod and I see him smile and then he turns to Eric, "Your majesty... be a good husband" he says.

"Bill" I say and he turns and looks at me "I forgive you" I say. He smiles even wider and nods at me and then he turns to look at Eric.

Eric nods "I will be a good husband, you have my word" he says. Bill nods back then the apparition wavers fades and finally vanishes.

The silence around the room is palpable, even Eric looks staggered as there was no way he was expecting that. We look over to Asvaldr and he smiles and I know instinctively that he had something to do with this, how I don't know but I just know he did.

All the festivities come to an end and we are driving home. Asvaldr is fast asleep in his seat, and Eric is looking smug.

"You set all that up with Stan and didn't tell me" I say slightly pissed at him.

"Yes, you needed to look clueless, to protect you... your reaction to the guard and Felipe's attack needed to be genuine" he says.

"It worked better than I imagined, I needed Stan's authority to witness my killing of Felipe and legitimise it or it would have simply been a coup. I hadn't anticipated becoming King though; I never aspired to becoming King of a state as I was always happy as an Area Sheriff. I was expecting Stan to take it".

"So he had a plan of his own," I say with a smile.

"Indeed" Eric replies.

"So, this makes me a queen" I say.

"You have always been my queen" Eric says as we pull up at home. He runs his hand down my cheek. We unbuckle Asvaldr and put him to bed, in his crib. He is now in his own room and dawn is fast approaching and we hurry to our bedroom.

"So your majesty what are we going to do now," I ask pulling Eric towards me.

In seconds I am lying on the bed and he is all over me, "Let me show you my queen" he says.

**oooOOOooo**

The last 5 months have flown past, there was an official coronation, I saw Quinn briefly but he pointedly kept out of our way. He made sure the coronation went without a hitch and then vanished. But I put it out of my head; Quinn is part of my past.

Eric has made sweeping changes across Louisiana, and as a result the state is flourishing again and growing stronger by the day. He is doing the same in Arkansas and Nevada with the result I haven't seen him much. He has set up a new administration in Arkansas, the new Queen is none other than Karin and she is relishing the task of ruling a state. I had asked him about Pam but he assured me all Pam wanted was Fangtasia.

Eric had signed over managerial control of Fangtasia to Pam but the astute vampire he is he still owns it. He made the little Japanese vampire the new sheriff of New Orleans and he has rearranged the areas. The north is now area one, instead of five. He has also surprised me. We are moving back home to Bon Temps. My former home which Amelia lived in and Bills old house which Dawn and Daniel lived in have both been demolished, and a new palace is being built on the site. I say palace, I wanted something small and tasteful and Eric agreed. The whole area now has state of the art security and my gravel driveway is now paved. The trees have been thinned out and lighting put in. I have to say I am very excited and can't wait to move in. The speed with which the palace has gone up and been completed makes me think that old fashioned hard labour is only a part of the process. Amelia has gone back to New Orleans and Dawn and Daniel are now living with us. I was sorry to see Amelia go, she had said she was planning it for a while but assured me she would return to visit us once my 'fancy palace' had been built.

Eric has spent a lot of time in New Orleans doing the king thing and overseeing the transfer north. At the moment he is in Nevada helping to sort out their leadership. Being Queen of Louisiana and effectively Eric's number two, I am in charge at the moment and am keeping things ticking over here for him. I am getting used to the Were and vampire body guards who Eric sent up from New Orleans for me. Pam has been a great help and I don't know what I would do without her. I ask her if she minds and she assures me she doesn't. As part of my powers as ruler I have given Pam the official number two spot and the prestige that position affords. She will be the one who deputises for myself and Eric and has authority to make decisions on our behalf. Eric was pleased when I told him what I had done. I am missing him intensely, he phones me every evening as soon as he rises and he wants to hear all the news. He has missed Asvaldr's rapid and amazing development in the relatively short time he has been gone Asvaldr has grown rapidly and he is now the size of about a three year old. Eric also missed his first steps but not his first word, I was on the phone to Eric when a clear voice shouted 'daddy' down the phone. Eric was speechless and when he did finally speak his voice was thick with emotion.

I am sitting in our room, running my hands over one of the Viking animal skins thinking about Eric, when the bedroom door opens and there he stands. At first I think that I am seeing things and then I am in his arms and he is swinging me into the air, and kissing me wildly. His fangs are down and his hands are all over me and I am equally frantic, we are drawn abruptly from our passionate reunion by a small voice.

"Daddy".

Eric releases me and looks at his son standing in the adjoining doorway between our room and his, Eric opens his arms and Asvaldr runs into them, he swings him up in the air and holds him close.

"My son" he whispers.

Asvaldr looks at me and I nod, he turns to Eric and touches his face "min pappa" he says. Eric stares and then crushes him to him.

I sidle up and wrap my arms around Eric's waist, and whisper in his ear.

"jag älskar dig make till mig" I say and then I look up and say "I did say that right didn't I?"

Eric smiles down at me, "Well if you were saying I love you husband of mine then yes but if it was anything else, no".

I remove myself from his grip and run to get some Trueblood. I hand Eric the bottle and he gulps it down and wipes his mouth, and then he stands Asvaldr on the floor.

"Let me see my son walk" he says and Asvaldr obliges by marching around the bedroom. I feel pride and love coming directly to both of us, and I grip Eric's face and kiss him, I feel movement in his pants as I lick his fangs with my tongue.

I pull away "Is everything sorted out now? I ask hoping that he will say yes.

He nods at me, "Yes Felipe's number two took the position in Nevada. He is capable, ruthless but also compassionate where needs be. He fears me, so he is naturally the best candidate."

"What's his name?" I ask.

"Thomas Jameson, English descent, very proper, became a vampire in the 1500's."

I nod, "Why?" he asks looking at me suspiciously.

I smile, "I took Bills database and all his stuff before the house was demolished and I wanted to look him up" I say.

Eric laughs, "Go for it!" he says.

"All the vampires in Louisiana who were loyal to Felipe have gone back to Nevada, but there weren't that many and Jameson has assured me that Nevada will never again make any claim against Louisiana".

Then he pulls me to him "But enough of that, I want to spend some time with my wife and son."

Asvaldr jumps on the bed and launches himself at Eric. Eric falls backwards and throws his head back and laughs and his hair falls around his shoulders. I snuggle up closely and he wraps an arm around me tightly.

"I missed you" I whisper in his ear.

"And I missed you too" he answers, placing a soft kiss on my lips. He looks at me closely, "We need to talk about what has been happening here in my absence I know you have kept me informed of the day to day running, and you have worked well but we need to go through the papers I had sent up from New Orleans, and decide what is worth keeping".

I nod "Ok, but not tonight. Tonight you are not Eric Northman, King of Louisiana. Tonight you are Eric Northman, my sexy husband who has been away far too long".

I give him a look which makes his eyebrows rise and a near desperate hunger appear in his eyes. He looks at Asvaldr who is sitting contentedly on his lap, and he is clearly torn. I don't have the heart to separate him from his son. Then suddenly I have an idea, I look at Asvaldr.

"Asvaldr, go and find the sword you have been practicing with and show daddy what you have been doing".

He grins and leaps off to find the sword.

Eric looks at me questioningly. I move closer and whisper in his ear "He took in more than you thought that night you got the swords from Bill's, remember when you were showing off with one and he was watching you, he remembered and he has been practicing what he saw you do".

Asvaldr returns with the smallest sword from the box, but it is still bigger than him and he drags it along. He stands and then with concentration on his face and enormous effort he starts swinging the sword around and doing what he had seen Eric do that night. When it comes to the part when Eric shot up into the air the concentration on his face is total and he jumps, and to Eric's amazement he leaps about ten foot into the air and lands planting the sword into the floor. It wobbles a little and then falls over. He frowns at it and looks up at Eric. Eric claps his hands and a huge smile comes across Asvaldr's face.

"Min lilla Viking" Eric says to him holding out his arms to Asvaldr who willingly runs into them.

Now I know what that was, he just said 'my little Viking', the pride coming from Eric is overpowering at this moment. I watch as Eric stands and picks up the sword and hands it to Asvaldr. He takes off his jacket, t shirt, shoes and socks and stands there in just his jeans. Seeing his bare chest is doing all sorts of things to me and Eric knows it. He rummages in the chest and pulls out the large sword, he deliberately stretches giving me a grandstand view of his body and grins at me, as he does that I know for certain he's doing this on purpose. He looks at Asvaldr and points to the spot beside him on the floor, and Asvaldr quickly moves to Eric's side.

"Prova det här" Eric says and does a complicated turn and a twist, with the sword and then leaps on to the bed swinging the sword around his head, before leaping back on to the floor with a thud and somehow he ends up in a crouching position leaning on the sword.

He stands gestures to the floor, "försök nu"he says.

Asvaldr steps forward, he looks at me and then closes his eyes, when he opens them the concentration is evident and he begins, he copies what Eric did almost perfectly. He stumbles a little when he leaps on to the bed and it moves under his feet, but quickly steadies himself and completes the performance.

Eric shakes his head, "bra gjort, förvåna dig mig" he says.

"Excuse me Eric, can we have this in English please, there was only a couple of words I recognised there," I say with a grin.

Eric laughs I am going to have to teach you better, "Prova det har means - try this, försök nu means - you try now and bra gjort, förvåna dig mig means.." he pauses and stares at his son intensely " well done, you amaze me".

Asvaldr is beaming, his face is flushed and he runs to Eric and clambers up into his arms. I hear Eric whisper into his ear.

"Will you give me some time alone with your mother, and you practice some more and we will try some different moves tomorrow, but now I want to be with your mother, it will soon be dawn, so it will also be time for you to go to bed, can you do that my son?"

Asvaldr nods and Eric smiles, "Good boy" he says.

Asvaldr disappears into his room and shuts the door. Eric locks it from our side and then he is on me, he tears at my clothes and at his own jeans and he consumes me with his body, there is not one part of me which doesn't benefit from his touch. We are ravenous for each other the separation has been torturous and now we are reconnecting in the way we love and know each other best and carry on until the dawn consumes us.

When I rise I cannot move and I realise Eric is on top of me, I move slightly and he opens his eyes, and at that moment I realise he is still inside me and as the realisation comes to him too he smiles and he gently withdraws from me. He kisses me and goes to shower, I follow and we shower together. After sorting ourselves out, we dress and head to Fangtasia to see Pam. When we walk in with Asvaldr at Eric's side, holding his hand tightly all the vampires bow extravagantly to Eric. I smile as I take in his reaction, despite the fact he didn't want the position of king he loves this. They bow to me and have done ever since Eric became King but not as flamboyantly and I have to say I find it a little embarrassing that they do it at all, but I'm not about the rock the boat and say anything. I spot Daniel and Dawn, they are sitting in the bar and they smile at us and come over, "Mr...Your Majesty" Daniel says and he bows, Eric acknowledges him with a nods.

"It's good to have you back" he adds.

Eric wraps his arm around me and says "it is good to be back".

We head to the office which is now Pam's and he notices she has changed things around. Eric goes to sit behind the desk and then stops, Pam looks at him, "Please your majesty take my seat" she says. To my astonishment Eric shakes his head.

"No Pam that is now your seat you must sit there, I am quite happy here" he sits beside me on the small sofa in the corner and Asvaldr clambers up on to his lap. "So tell me everything," he says.

Pam thinks for a moment and gives a run down on everything that has happened in his absence he nods and I realise I have kept him well informed as everything she tells him he has already heard from me. But he politely listens until she has finished. When she has finished he simply nods and says "Thank you Pam."

Then he stands suddenly, I gather myself and take Asvaldr from him and stand him on the floor and take his hand. Eric holds out his hand to me and turns to Pam.

"We are heading over to Bon Temps to see the progress on our new home; do you wish to accompany us?"

Pam shakes her head, "Your majesty is very kind and I am honoured, but my place is here," she stares at the pile of paperwork distastefully.

"Do you want me to give you a hand with that?" I ask.

Pam looks delighted and then looks towards Eric for consent, and he just nods and waves his hand dismissively, "If my wife and your queen wishes to spend time trawling through paperwork, then who am I to stop her, but not today."

Pam nods "Thank you your majesty" she says bowing again and then she turns to me, "thank you your majesty for the kind offer." I nod back and make a mental note to have a word with Pam to put a stop to all the bowing and scraping.

I do feel a little uncomfortable, and it is not normal as all the while Eric was away she called me Sookie, now he is here she is all 'your majesty'. We leave the office and as we go I say "Bye Pam, I'll come over tomorrow" Pam bows again. I really will need to speak to her about this.

When we get to Bon Temps we see the building is complete on the outside and there is a huge wall around the perimeter of the land. The cemetery is cut off from it so people can visit the cemetery without compromising our safety and security. It is all very tasteful and blends in well with the surrounding area. The house leaves me speechless, it is small and modest compared to other vampire palaces, which are all quite ostentatious but this is just what I wanted. In fact Eric has made it look distinctly like my old family home in shape. He taps in a number on the gate and we go into the inner courtyard, and head towards the house. We are greeted by three vampire guards, who bow to Eric as he approaches.

When we go inside I stand in the hallway and I just stop dead and it makes me gasp. It is stunning, it has a marble floor and cream walls, and it is bright and airy. Eric has had a mural of a Swedish fjord painted at the top of the staircase. I smile when I see it. We move from room to room, everything looks to be complete; Eric greets a small strange looking man who has appeared at our side.

"You have done well my friend, how much longer, until I can live in my new home?" Eric asks him.

"Your majesty, the house is complete except for the carpet in the bed chamber this will be complete shortly, so you are free to move in tomorrow if you wish?"

I squeeze Eric's arm and he kisses me. "Very good" he says.

He insists on walking through the entire house and inspecting every room, we go to the wing where Daniel and Dawn will live and I inspect the room I have set aside for Amelia when she comes to visit. It is the only bedroom with windows, and it has a separate sitting room and bathroom, it's more like a suite than a room and I am very pleased with it.

I love our master bedroom it is huge and there is an inlay into the wall where our travel coffin will stand rather than on a table like it is at present. We have also got numerous hidey holes around the house, but the construction team had their minds wiped as to their location after they were completed, we are handed a sealed envelope with details of their location. I check the small mans brain to check if he is telling the truth when I ask him if he is sure that nobody knows where they are. I watch as Eric pulls out his phone and calls someone, it's Mustapha his daytime guy.

"Mustapha, your instructions for tomorrow, transfer the majority of our belongings to the new palace in Bond Temps. I will arrange the transportation of the remainder when I rise tomorrow." Eric listens and nods. "Yes" he says and then hangs up. Then he turns to me, "Do you like it?" he asks.

"I love it" I say.

He nods, "Your human friends and family may visit," he says I know that was a forgone conclusion but it was nice to hear him say it. He glances down at Asvaldr, "Do you want to inspect your room?" he asks and Asvaldr nods enthusiastically.

Eric takes his hand and leads him to a room just down the corridor from ours, as he opens the door Asvaldr gasps and my mouth drops open, it is beautiful. Eric has had it designed to look like a Viking chieftain's house. It is all wood, with beams and a wooden bed. There are carvings around the edge of the room, but one wall is not wood but painted, there is a mural of a huge window looking out on mountains with snow on. There are Viking themed decorations around the wall and the closet is carefully disguised in the far corner.

"Do you like it Asvaldr?" Eric asks carefully.

Asvaldr nods "Yes daddy, thank you" he says and hugs Eric tightly.

When we have finished inspecting the palace we ride over to Merlotte's, Eric picks up Asvaldr and whispers something in his ear before we enter, before dropping him to the ground again and walking him inside. Everyone looks up as we enter, Sam sees us from the bar, and wanders over.

"Sookie, Eric good to see you" he says, he crouches down and ruffles Asvaldr's hair.

"Hey there champ you get bigger every time I see you, high five!" he holds up his hand and Asvaldr slaps it giggling.

"Hey Sam" he says with a grin. His attention is taken by someone sitting at a table and he lets go of Eric's hand and runs over, "Uncle Jason!" he squeals and clambers on to his knee.

Jason looks a little taken aback but after checking out the hostile glare on Eric's face, and taking a shot look at me, he smiles, "Hello mate!" he says "What are you doing here?".

"Daddy is home and we went to our new house, and now we are here" Asvaldr says.

Jason nods, "so will we be seeing more of you now you are moving back to Bon Temps?" he asks looking at me.

I nod my head, "Yes" I say shortly.

I pull at Eric's hand discreetly and nod at a table, we sit down and Asvaldr hugs Jason tightly around the neck and says "Bye Uncle Jason" and slides off his lap and comes to join us.

"Daddy can I have human food?" he whispers to Eric and Eric stares at him.

"Vampires don't eat human food it makes them ill" he whispers back.

"I won't be ill" he says firmly as if stating a fact. Eric looks as though he is torn and then nods.

Holly comes over to take our order, "Three Trueblood?" she asks smiling at us. Eric shakes his head.

"Two Trueblood, one hamburger, fries and soda".

Holly's mouth drops open "ok" she says and takes our order to the hatch.

I feel everyone stare when Holly brings over Asvaldr's meal, as she places it in front of him he looks up at her and smiles, "Thank you" he says.

"You are very welcome little man" Holly replies with a grin.

Asvaldr demolishes the burger and fries and guzzles down his soda, and wipes his mouth. "Delicious" he says and then looks at Eric's blood longingly.

Eric pours a little into his soda glass and he drinks it down. He turns to Eric and says "burger and fries is nicer with blood not soda, but your blood is better than that" he points at the Trueblood bottle. I try and stifle a snort of laughter and Eric places his hand over his mouth and turns his head away. It reminds me of the day he had told us that my blood was nice but daddy's was nicer.

The whole bar has gone very quiet and Eric notices, he is immediately on alert and glances around. He fishes out his wallet and pays for the meal and drinks. As we stand to leave, Asvaldr runs over to Sam, "Thank you Sam" he says and hugs him.

Sam crouches again and touches his chin with his fist, "You are welcome" he glances up into the frosty glare coming from Eric and he says to Asvaldr, "You'd better go, your mommy and daddy are waiting".

"Ok" he says and runs to us and grasps Eric's hand. As we open the door to leave he turns and shouts "Goodbye everyone."

People are stunned but obviously too afraid of Eric to do other than answer, and as one the whole bar says Goodbye. Eric practically drags us outside and into the car.

"What the hell have you been teaching him?" he snarls at me. He is clearly livid, but I am not sure what his problem is.

I glare at him, "You should be proud that your son has good manners" I say.

We drive back to Shreveport in silence as we pull up to the house, Eric climbs out and stalks into the house. As we follow, I realise that this could turn very ugly.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

As we walk into the house, Eric is still glaring at me. I place my hands on my hips and square up to him as I am still wondering what he is so upset about.

"What?" I shout.

"I will ask you again Sookie, what have you been teaching him?" he snaps at me.

"Nothing, as I haven't had the fucking time. I have been too busy being Vampire Queen of Louisiana, while you have been away for the last five months".

Eric glares at me and then turns to Asvaldr, "Where did you learn those things?" he snaps.

Asvaldr looks at me, he has never seen Eric angry at him before and his reaction to it is immediate. He runs to me and clutches my hand. This seems to bring Eric down a notch and he closes his eyes, he sits down and beckons Asvaldr to him. Cautiously he leaves me and goes and climbs on to Eric's lap.

"Who taught you those things you did tonight?" Eric asks gently.

Asvaldr shakes his head, "Nobody, it was always there," he says looking into Eric's face. He touches Eric's cheek with his hand and I realise he is showing Eric what he sees inside his head.

Eric shakes his head, "I am sorry" he says, he crushes Asvaldr to him and then reaches his hand out to me and I walk forward and take it. "Forgive me Sookie" he says. I nod at him but say nothing.

Asvaldr slides off Eric's knee and walks to the door to head upstairs as he reaches the door he stops and turns, "It is good being nice to people, because they relax and you learn more from them and they trust you... it give you the advantage". He pulls the door open and leaves.

Eric gapes "I have learnt something tonight," he says and pulls me close to him.

"I think we all have," I say.

I am distracted by my phone ringing, I rummage for it and answer, its Jason and he sounds worried.

"Sookie are you ok, Eric looked mighty pissed as y'all left Merlotte's tonight?"

"Yes Jason we are fine," I say as I glance up at Eric.

"That nephew of mine is a scream, he got every person in that bar to say goodbye to him, he could bring about world peace with a trick like that!"

"Thank you Jason, I've got to go, thanks for ringing but I am fine" I say but his words strike more than a cord with me.

"Bye sis" Jason says and hangs up.

His words are circling around in my head and I tell Eric what he said and Eric thinks about it for a moment and then it's as if a light bulb has gone on in both our heads simultaneously and we look at each other. We are both remembering the letter Bill sent and the prophecy which he told us about. Eric is very quiet for the rest of the night.

"Are you ok?" I ask as we head upstairs as the dawn approaches.

Eric stares at me, and nods, "I was surprised by Asvaldr. I have never considered being nice to people could work to my advantage. I have always used fear and intimidation as that is the way I was taught by Ocella and yet here is my son telling me there is another way, I have always prided myself on being a pragmatic and modern vampire who moves with the times and yet tonight I behaved like some of the very worst of our kind".

I stroke his cheek, for saying he has walked the earth for so many years he sure hasn't learnt much about human nature.

"You have always been nice to me, admittedly I thought you were an asshole to start with, but when you did nice things and it made me trust you more and when you stayed with me when you were cursed, you were lovely and that was when I fell in love with you. So, I can see where he is coming from. People naturally trust people they feel comfortable with, fear and intimidation gets you what you want but only on a superficial level because people are too afraid to question you and defy you but you need to reach them on a deeper level". Eric studies me carefully and I can feel him turning over the things I have said.

"You are a very wise woman" he says as he reaches for me.

"Not really, its just how human nature works... you have been a vampire for so long you have lost sight of that," I say gently.

The next evening we awaken and we are shocked by the stripped house, everything apart from our room and Asvaldr's room has been moved to our new house in Bon Temps. Mustapha is waiting for his instructions and to brief Eric on the move.

He grins at me as I walk downstairs, "Hi Sookie" he says brightly.

"Hi" I say "The move went smoothly?" I add looking around.

"Pretty much, there is just your room and the boy's room, we didn't want to go in there while you were... erm... in the day time, now you are both up we can clear that room now, the guy's are waiting outside to come and clear them".

I nod "Sure go for your life," I say.

Eric appears, I turn and tell him what has been said and he nods, I frown as I see the look he gives Mustapha.

"Eric, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Mustapha, how do you address me as your employer?" Eric asks stiffly.

"Erm... I call you Mr Northman, Sir, and if we are in vampire company I now address you as your majesty," he says.

"That is correct, so can you explain why you feel it appropriate to say 'Hi Sookie' to my wife?" Eric spits.

I roll my eyes. Oh Jeez he heard Mustapha. "Eric, its ok" I start, but he raises his hand and silences me. I shut my mouth immediately but I am irritated at this high handed behaviour.

"I apologise, Mrs Northman" Mustapha says, and I smile at him.

"It's ok" I say sincerely.

Eric stares at him, "Remember that, and address my wife in the correct manner in future," he says.

Asvaldr runs in, taking us all by surprise.

"Hi Mustapha, how's it going dude?!" he says and holds up his hand for a high five. Mustapha looks petrified and doesn't say a word, Asvaldr walks up to him, "High five Mustapha" he insists.

Mustapha high fives Asvaldr and smiles "How's it going little dude? Are you ready to move to your new home?" Asvaldr grins and nods his head and then he runs to Eric and grasps his hand.

"Come on lets go," he says and Eric glances at him and smiles indulgently at him.

"Just wait a moment, I am talking with Mustapha" he says.

Asvaldr waits, practically bouncing with excitement, gripping Eric's hand tightly. Eric quickly runs through the orders for the next day and Mustapha briefs Eric on the events of the day and how the move went. He explained the guys were outside ready to remove the rest of our belongings and it would be ready for us when we arrived there later tonight. He hands Eric some papers and his dry cleaned suit which Eric hands to me. I am getting a little pissed by Eric's attitude and stalk off to my car. I put the suit and papers in and climb in. I send a quick message to Eric mentally, _Heading to Bon Temps, see you later._ With that, I roar out of the driveway.

I stop at the security gate climb out of my car and speak to the security guys, "Hi guys it's been good to know you have been here, and I just wanted to say thank you for everything as my husband and I are moving and I wanted to stop and say goodbye".

Dan the security guard salutes me, "It's been a pleasure Mrs Northman, me and Mel will miss you won't we?" He turns to the other security guy, who is just coming off the dayshift. I haven't seen him many times but occasionally I have seen him as he has been finishing his shift, and I have always been polite and friendly to him, and he smiles and nods at me.

"For a vamp you are very polite and considerate" he says. I take a quick look in his head, and see him think 'unlike your husband'. I don't say anything and keep my face neutral.

"Well goodbye guys, we are keeping the house so you will probably still see my husband from time to time, but I doubt I will be coming over much but I may do occasionally, so I suppose its not good bye forever," I smile at them again.

"Goodbye Mrs Northman and good luck in your new home," Dan says kindly. He is distracted as a car pulls up behind me, I turn and look and see that it's Eric in the Corvette, he climbs out and walks towards me.

"Is there a problem here my darling?" Eric asks looking from me towards the two security guards.

"Hi honey, no not at all. I was just saying goodbye to the guys and thanking them for their work as we are leaving tonight. It was the polite thing to do, seeing as they spend their time out here making sure we are safe," I look at him pointedly.

He nods "Indeed, we will still be around and sometimes spending time here but not regularly" he says and Mel and Dan nod at him.

"Yes Mr Northman, good luck in your new home sir" Dan says politely.

I climb back into my Camaro and I glance at Eric, "Are you following me home honey?" I ask as I climb in and he nods at me.

I am soon on the road to Bon Temps and I think of the times I have driven this road, since I met Eric. My attention is taken by the familiar Corvette in my rear view mirror. I smile as I see Eric driving behind me.

We are soon in Bon Temps and it feels kind of strange driving down Hummingbird Road, I turn off the old familiar driveway, which now looks nothing like it used to and I pull up by the locked interior gate. Eric pulls up behind me and opens his car door, Asvaldr leaps out of the back and stands jumping up and down near the gate. Eric shows me how to work the code pad and we head inside, Eric grips my hand as get closer to the building, I spot vampire guards on duty around the exterior of the house and they bow to us as we pass them.

Asvaldr looks at each one in turn and as we get inside he turns to Eric, "The tall guard with the tattoo on his neck, he wants to kill you for being King instead of Felipe," Eric nods at him.

"Sookie, would you take our son outside and make conversation with our guards and see what you can find out?"

I nod and hold my hand out to Asvaldr, we head back outside. I smile at the guards and quickly spot the one in question. "Hi guys how are you all?" I ask them all generally, they relax immediately and they all nod at me.

"Very well your majesty" one says.

I quickly scan their heads, and get nothing from any of them. They are all worried that Eric will be angry to see me fraternising with them, then I get to the tattooed vampire. I am getting hostility from him. I look at him carefully, "What's the tattoo?" I ask genuinely interested.

"In my human days, I ran with a gang" he says.

I nod, "When were you turned?" I ask.

"1989" he replies, "We were ambushed, ironically when we were waiting to ambush a rival gang" He is thinking back to his human days.

"Where are you from originally?" I ask.

"Los Angeles" he says, "Where are you from originally?" he asks.

I smile, "Right here, my family home was on this site, I lived here practically all my life with my grandmother".

"Oh wow" he says surprised. "Did you get turned by... erm" he stops and glances towards the house.

I nod, "yes Eric turned me, but I wasn't forcibly turned. I asked him to do it because I love him" I say. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Jaden" he says. I am constantly reading his mind, and the hostility is slowly leaving and being replaced with benign thoughts.

"Well it was nice talking to you Jaden I hope you will be happy here, I know that it's a bit different up here from the hustle and bustle of New Orleans. I turn to the other vampires; I hope you will all be happy up here as it's a lovely little town".

They all smile and nod at me and Jaden looks taken aback.

"Thank you your majesty" he says.

I have another quick look and see he is shocked that I had used his name and spoken to him kindly, apparently Felipe had never even bothered to speak to any of them, let alone learn their names. He looks past me, and I turn to see Eric come up behind me. When he reaches me he grasps my shoulders.

"Everything ok my darling?" he asks.

I nod, "Yes honey, I was just talking to Jaden here, he is originally from Los Angeles. I was quite taken by his tattoo's and asked him where he got them" I turn to Jaden, "It was nice talking to you" I say and turn to leave.

"Likewise your majesty," Jaden says and bows deeply.

I quickly say goodbye to the other guards and they all bow deeply as I walk to the house with Eric. As we reach the front door Eric scoops me up into his arms and carries me over the threshold, I giggle and kiss him gently. Asvaldr has gone upstairs and we hear him banging around in his room.

"Well?" Eric says as he sets me down on the floor.

I smile wickedly, "Phase one of operation stop the murder of the king complete, they now all think I'm a pretty nice vamp, so all we have to do now is convince them you are as well".

Eric scoops me up again, "I know just how I can be nice to you," he says and he takes us upstairs and I see our room is set up and ready.

"When did this happen?" I ask.

"While you were talking with the guards, Mustapha and the guys sorted it" Eric replies, he is busying himself undoing the buttons on my shirt and he walks me over to the bed and pushes me down on it, following me down and grasping my head. He kisses me hungrily and I respond equally hungrily, until I remember I should be at Fangtasia helping Pam with the paperwork. I push him away and he stares at me wondering what I am doing.

"I promised Pam I would help her tonight, with the paperwork at Fangtasia". I explain.

Eric reaches for his phone and calls her, he explains to Pam that I have been detained as he needs me to do something of the utmost importance, but he assures her I will definitely be available tomorrow. Then he hangs up and throws his phone to one side.

"Where were we?" he asks, as he slides over me again.

**oooOOOooo**

I awaken for the first time in my new home and it gives me a little thrill. Eric and I are just getting some blood in the kitchen when there is a knock at the back door. I frown and look at Eric, the system works that any visitors come to the front and are cleared by the guards and then they phone through to us before admitting anyone.

Eric walks to the back door, his fangs are down and he is ready to attack. "Who is it?" he whispers to me, I listen hard. I detect the familiar brain pattern of Sam and someone else, but Asvaldr's brain waves are interfering, and I realise he must have woken up.

"It's Sam!" I gasp and Eric opens the door. We gape as we see Sam standing there holding Asvaldr's hand tightly, and he looks nervous.

"Can I come in?" he asks nervously.

Eric immediately steps aside and Sam comes in. "What's going on?" Eric demands.

Sam looks at Eric then at me, "Your son came to me at dawn this morning, he said he couldn't sleep and could he spend the day with me? He was walking around in broad daylight, I kept him hidden in my trailer and he fell asleep about midday and then when he woke up I fed him. I gave him a burger and some Trueblood I hope that's ok? but I thought I'd better bring him back now its dark".

"Oh my god Sam, I am so sorry" I say.

Eric stares dumbfounded but he quickly pulls himself together, "Thank you for taking care of my son," he reaches into his pocket "How much do I owe you for his food and drink?"

Sam waves his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, it's on me" he reaches into his pocket and hands me the now familiar envelope. "Final instalment" he says grinning at me.

He looks at Eric, "Look, I didn't mind having your son for the day. It was actually quite enjoyable having the company until he fell asleep. He is one smart boy, but don't let's make a habit of it ok?! I just hope nobody saw him wandering through Bon Temps in daylight. I did my best to keep him out of sight but I can't do anything about before he got to me" he says.

Eric nods, "Thank you Sam, I am in your debt, I will be having words with my son and I apologise for the inconvenience he has put you to" he glares at Asvaldr who now looks a little worried.

"No worries," Sam says, he turns "Bye Sookie" he says looking at me and smiling, he turns to Eric, "Eric" he says.

"Goodbye Sam," Asvaldr calls.

Sam spins on the spot and smiles at him, "Bye Champ and you be a good boy, you hear!" and then he is gone.

I have never seen Eric so angry, normally when he gets angry he goes very cold and controlled and methodical and it normally involves the guilty party being killed in a messy manner. But this is like nothing I have ever seen before. He is ranting and pacing and totally losing it. I can understand it though, after all Asvaldr is a target because he is our son despite the fact he is protected by the vampire community. If it becomes common knowledge he is a day walker he will be an even bigger target.

"Asvaldr do you understand what you did was wrong on so many levels, what were you thinking?" he rants, his fangs are down and his eyes are flashing and he looks incredibly scary. But Asvaldr stands looking at him he looks a little bit afraid but he is holding his ground.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Eric roars again when Asvaldr says nothing.

"I couldn't sleep" he answers in a small voice, "You could not help me, I felt alone so I went to see Sam."

Eric stops and stares at his son, "Asvaldr, you know why we cannot be around in the day time, we are vampires we cannot function in the daytime, the night is our time."

"But I couldn't sleep, I'm sorry" he says.

Eric shakes his head and holds out his arms, Asvaldr hesitates and then walks slowly towards Eric but stopping short of touching him, staying just out of arms length. This makes Eric angry all over again, I listen to his thoughts. He is beside himself, he has so many conflicting emotions going around in his head which he is just not used to. He is angry because Asvaldr went out in the daytime and was totally unprotected and then there is the fact he went to Sam, which is really sticking in his craw. He is relieved he is ok and grateful to Sam for taking care of him but pissed that now he owes Sam for doing so, he is terrified that something is going to happen to Asvaldr and now he is also upset that his son appears to be afraid of him. I reach out and clasp his arm.

"It's ok honey," I say gently to him. He closes his eyes and turns to me and looks at me.

"My son is afraid of me," he says.

"Well you were pretty scary there," I say trying to lighten the atmosphere.

He turns back to Asvaldr and starts speaking rapidly in Swedish, "Jag var rädd, kunde vad som helst ha hänt dig. Om någon hade sett dig, kan du inte göra det här det gör dig ett mål. Jag älskar dig min son, och jag vill att du ska vara säker. Du är så speciellt min son kan inte bete sig så här, förstår du mig? Jag kan inte förstå de känslor jag har jag har vandrat denna jord I tusentals år och du reawakening känslor har jag inte känt sedan jag var människa, det gör mig svag och jag ogillar det, gör inte det här igen, förstår du mig?"

I have no idea what he is saying and stare at him helplessly. Asvaldr comes to me and holds my hand as he does so, I hear Eric's words in my head in English.

He was saying "I was afraid, anything could have happened to you. If anyone had seen you, you cannot do this it makes you a target. I love you my son, and I want you to be safe. You are so special my son you cannot behave like this, do you understand me? I cannot understand the feelings I am having, I have walked this earth for thousands of years and you are reawakening emotions I have not felt since I was human. It makes me feel weak and I dislike it, do not do this again, do you understand me?!"

I realise he doesn't want me to know, as he doesn't want to appear weak. I pretend I cannot understand what he has said and just gently stroke his arm.

Eric is glaring at Asvaldr, "I said do you understand me?" he says.

Asvaldr nods miserably but doesn't say a word. I squeeze Eric's arm, and turn to Asvaldr.

"Why did you do it?" I ask gently, "You are up all night with us, so you should be sleeping during the day".

Asvaldr nods, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see Sam, I like Sam. I was alone and I went to him".

"I understand but you can't do that, you are special, and humans will panic if they see you walking around in the day time as they think you are a vampire and vampires only walk around at night time. We cannot protect you in the day time and if you can get out, people can get in to us and well... kill us, we are helpless during the day." I hope that this unpalatable yet undeniable fact gets through to him and from what he says next, it seems that it has.

"No-one will harm you" he says adamantly, "I will not leave you again" he adds, and runs to Eric and clambers on to his knee, "I am sorry" he says in a small voice.

Eric wraps his arms around Asvaldr, "I accept your apology my son, promise me you won't do anything like that again. If you wish to stay with Sam during the day, we will arrange something for you ok? But not very often."

Asvaldr smiles and nods. "Thank you" he says.

He slides off Eric's knee and disappears to his room and Eric looks at me helplessly, "I just hope nobody saw him" he says eventually.

"Our son can go out in the day time without burning!" I say, it has just hit me how unique he really is.

"Yes, it appears that there is no end to our son's talents and we are entering the realms of myth, this is not anything I have ever come across before." Eric says.

"I think he had something to do with Bill's appearance the other night when we adopted Dawn and Dan. It was the look on his face, it was like he knew Bill would appear". I say voicing my suspicions for the first time.

Just as I say this Asvaldr comes down and opens the door, he looks at Eric "Pappa, jag har en del besökare I mitt rum som vill prata med dig."

I look at Eric helplessly, "What did he say?" I ask.

"He said - Daddy, I have some visitors in my room wanting to speak to you," Eric is on his feet and heading towards Asvaldr's room. As we walk in the door Eric stops dead he is frozen to the spot, standing in front of us are three misty figures.

Eric falls to his knees and tears are rolling down his cheeks.

"Eric what's wrong?" I say and drop down beside him. He doesn't acknowledge me, but stares at the three apparitions.

" Fader? Arik? Kelda?" he says staring, I understood those words and recognised the names, I look up to the three figures in front of me, Eric's Viking father, his wife Kelda and his son Arik.

They move closer and the tall old man stares at me. I realise I he is looking at the ring on my finger, which Eric gave me. Eric quickly stands and speaks to the apparition, it's not Swedish it is obviously an older version from that time period, he speaks so swiftly and he appears to be introducing me, and explaining everything. Asvaldr watches and then Eric beckons him forwards and presents him to the three apparitions.

He looks at me and then moves towards Kelda, he then calls me forward. "Sookie this is Kelda" he says, he turns towards the apparition and obviously tells her about me, the apparition looks at me and grasps my hand, she says something to me and then lets me go.

I look questioningly at Eric and he quickly translates. "She is pleased to meet you, she is glad I have found someone to love after all these years of watching me and she asked you to love me and cherish me" he says simply and I nod, I glance at her briefly and then return my attention to Eric.

"Tell her, I will and that I am happy she has been keeping an eye on you all these centuries and that I don't want to take her place in your heart." Eric nods and relays the message I am hoping he has said it word for word, and the apparition pulls me towards her and envelopes me in a spectral embrace, which is a very strange sensation I can tell you.

Arik embraces his father, and Eric pulls him to one side and talks to him, then he pulls Asvaldr to him and there he stands with his two sons, born centuries apart and I smile at the sight, then Eric talks to his father again. He turns to me and I move forward and he grasps my hand and Asvaldr comes over there is a lot of hugging, Kelda gives me a kiss and then Asvaldr, and finally she kisses Eric firmly on the lips. As she does so the three apparitions start to fade until they finally disappear and we are left alone in the bedroom.

What was all that about? I ask, Eric shakes his head and stares at Asvaldr questioningly.

"I can communicate with the dead, I can channel their spirits so they can return to this plane for a short while, I did it with Bill." he pauses and looks at us warily.

I crouch down and hold out my arms and he walks into them, Eric crouches with us, "Thank you my son, I finally got to say goodbye to my wife and son, it has haunted me for centuries that I was not there when Kelda died and I could not approach my son after I had been turned by Ocella.

"What did your dad want?" I ask, I am curious to hear what was said.

Eric smiles, "he just wanted to meet you as it seems you have impressed him. He is proud that you wear his clan ring". I stare at Eric and I can see how much this short 'visit' had meant to him. Kelda will always be his first love, she will always occupy a place in his heart and I am glad she does, I wrap my arms around him and gently kiss his cheek. Eric turns his head and stands taking me with him, and he pulls me close and deepens the kiss.

A small voice beside us says "Get a room!" we turn and look at Asvaldr who is looking at us in disgust, Eric throws his head back and laughs.

"One day my son you will find a woman who you love and you will not be able to keep yourself from doing what I do with your mother".

"Erm honey don't you think he is a bit young to hear about that sort of thing?" I say quickly.

Asvaldr looks at me almost pityingly, "Mother, I may have the appearance of a small child and I know I have to behave like one in public when humans are around but I assure you my intellect is far superior to a child of the age I look".

Both Eric and I look at each other dumbfounded.

"Well that told me!" I say.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"I'm going to Shreveport to Fangtasia" I say.

I am still reeling from Asvaldr's final comment, I know he wasn't just an ordinary boy but hearing him say it was strange.

Eric nods, "ok, but don't stay there all night."

"I won't" I say, I give him a quick peck on the cheek and he grabs me and pulls me close to give me deep passionate kiss.

"Bye Eric" I say with a grin and I am gone.

I pull up outside Fangtasia and head in the back entrance. I wander through to the bar and look for Pam. I spot her sitting in the bar wearing her filmy black dress, I walk up and sit next her.

"Hi Pam," I say as I sit down.

Immediately a bottle of Trueblood is placed in front of me and the waitress bows extravagantly. I try and stifle a giggle, and I thank her politely. She looks overjoyed that I spoke to her and she wanders away with a massive smile on her face.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love that dress," I say to Pam with a grin.

The sarcasm is dripping from my words and Pam and I see the incredulous look on her face but then she realises I am being sarcastic.

"You are being sarcastic aren't you?" she says carefully and I nod, she lets out a small snort and looks at the dress distastefully.

"It's vile isn't it? But it does the job it's designed for, and that is to enthral the vermin" she says.

"Pam, can I ask you something?" I say.

"Sure what's up?" she asks.

"Why do you call me Sookie and act normal when we are alone, but you are all your majesty and shit when Eric is around?"

Pam smiles and lets out a little snort of laughter, "I am showing proper respect to you in front of our King and your husband, but I also know how much you dislike all that stuff, so I figured that when Eric isn't around, what he doesn't know won't hurt him!"

I nod "That's ok, I just wondered, I wish Eric would drop all this your majesty stuff, he had a go at Mustapha just because he said Hi Sookie to me, rather than calling me Mrs Northman."

"Eric likes to do things properly," Pam says fondly.

I nod, "Ok I suppose I can live with that, so I suppose I'd better take a look at your paperwork, Eric has told me he doesn't want me here all night!"

I stand head to the bar to grab another Trueblood to take with me, and then disappear into the office. It doesn't take me long to sort through everything, in fact Pam has made a really good job of keeping on top of the paperwork. I was expecting it to be much worse as Eric was diabolical with it, but it doesn't take me long at all to sort it out. I even do the filing and when I have finished I glance at the clock nearly 3am, pretty good going. I can be back in Bon Temps by 4am and that gives me and Eric a few hours before dawn. Just as I am thinking this the door opens and Eric walks with Asvaldr by his side.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was just about to leave as I've finished". I look at Eric and see he looks very serious.

"Sookie come here and sit down," he says. He grasps my hand and leads me to the sofa.

"What's happened?" I ask.

"It's your brother, Jason, he has been involved in a car accident his truck was hit by another one, he is very ill, he is in a coma."

"I need to go to him," I say standing up.

Eric nods; "of course you do," he says and leads me from the office. Pam is waiting outside.

"Thank you your majesty for helping me with the paperwork, and I hope your brother is ok," she says I know she doesn't mean it about Jason, but I appreciate the comment.

Eric had flown here and he climbs into my car beside me. Asvaldr has settled in the back and we head to the hospital. I wonder briefly how he managed it with Asvaldr as he is much bigger now, but then my mind returns to worrying about Jason.

When we arrive, I head to the desk and at first the startled nurse is unwilling to help me. I realise my appearance must make her think I am going to attack her or something, so I calm down and try to smile.

"I'm sorry I scared you, please tell me where my brother is, Jason Stackhouse, road accident" I say calmly.

"ICU, down the corridor, turn left and third door on your right" she stammers.

"Thank you," I say.

I shoot down the corridor at vampire speed, and as I arrive at the ICU a nurse glances up at me from the desk.

"Jason Stackhouse" I say.

"Are you a relative?" she asks staring at me.

"I am his sister, and this is my husband and my son" I say as she glances at Eric and then Asvaldr I can see confusion in her mind, but I don't care I just want to see my brother.

"Hello" I say impatiently, and I click my fingers at her.

"Sorry yes Bay 3, bed 4" she says, "two visitors at a time" she adds.

Eric immediately sits down in a seat in the reception and I walk down the corridor alone, Asvaldr looks at his father and then runs after me grasping my hand tightly.

"Jason?" I say as I look at him he is black and blue with a huge cut on his head, his arm is in plaster as is one of his legs. There is no response and I sit beside him and grasp his hand.

"Jason Stackhouse now you open your damn eyes and look at me," I demand as gig red blood tears start flowing down my cheeks.

Asvaldr is staring at Jason and suddenly climbs on to the bed and touches his head and closes his eyes, I see a pale pink glow coming from Asvaldr's hand and I remember what Mr Cataliades told me, he is a healer; I quickly stand and keep guard in case anyone comes in.

Asvaldr climbs down and I turn to look, Jason has his eyes open and he is looking at me.

"Jason" I exclaim, and I rush to him wrapping my arms around him, "Thank you so much Asvaldr" I say, "go and fetch a nurse and tell her Uncle Jason woke up but nothing more," I say, he nods and runs off.

Moments later he leads a dazed looking nurse towards us and he is pointing at Jason.

"See, awake," he says.

The nurse quickly checks Jason over and pages the doctor. I sit gripping his hand, Asvaldr leaves me and heads back outside to Eric. I return my attention back to Jason when I hear a familiar voice.

"Sookie?" I turn and see Calvin Norris standing looking at me.

"Hi Calvin," I say with a smile. I must look a complete mess as I have red blood streaks down my cheeks from where I have been crying. I stand and he walks towards me, I can see he is unsure whether or not to hug me so I make the decision for him and hug him tightly. "It's good to see you" I add.

"How is he?" Calvin asks nodding towards Jason.

"He just woke up and the doc is checking him over now," I say.

"What happened?" Calvin asks.

I shake my head, "I'm not sure, I was here in Shreveport when Eric came to fetch me and just said Jason was in hospital and that he had been involved in a car accident, someone had hit his truck," I look past Calvin to see Eric appear in the doorway.

I run to him and he holds me tightly, he doesn't give a toss about Jason, but he loves me and doesn't like to see me hurting.

I look up at him "Who told you about Jason?" I ask.

"The sheriff came to the house, what's his name? – Bellefleur, Bills descendent" Eric says dismissively.

"Does Michelle know?" I ask and Eric nods.

"Bellefleur said so," Eric replies.

I wonder why she isn't here; just as I am thinking this she walks in I go to her and hug her tightly. "He is going to be fine" I say encouragingly, "he woke up shortly after I got here" I add. She nods but she looks shell shocked. Eric and Calvin discreetly remove themselves from the room and leave us waiting for the doctor to speak to us.

He looks at me suspiciously and then at Michelle, "You are?" he asks.

"His wife," she answers.

"I'm his sister" I say daring him to comment on me being a vampire.

"Well Mrs Stackhouse, Miss Stackhouse..."

"Mrs Northman," I correct him.

"My apologies Mrs Northman, Mr Stackhouse seems to have what can only be described as a miraculous recovery, he was suffering from serious head injuries and just they seem to have vanished".

I realise this could make trouble if they wonder how the miraculous recovery happened. I step forward and look at the doctor, he meets my gaze and I speak to him.

"Jason wasn't as badly hurt as first thought, and his recovery is consistent with the injuries he had," I say.

The doctor nods at me but Michelle looks at me suspiciously. I realise I will have to glamour her as well. But the doctor is saying that he was not as badly hurt as first thought and tell us Jason is a lucky man. Michelle looks at me questioningly. I turn to her.

"Michelle, Jason isn't as badly hurt as first thought, he is a lucky man," Michelle nods.

"Oh Jason you scared me, thank god you are ok, and it's not as serious as first thought" she says. I step forward.

"I'll be going then now I know you are ok," I say and Jason looks at me. I sense from him that he doesn't want me to go, "I have to be going as it will soon be dawn," I say quietly and Jason nods at me.

"Thanks for coming Sook" he says with a grin, I nod and turn to leave.

**oooOOOooo**

I go to visit Andy Bellefleur the next evening when I rise, to find out exactly what happened with Jason. I have never been particularly close to my brother but seeing him so broken and close to death last night has filled me with a cold determination to find out who did this to him and make them pay. I knock on the door and when Halleigh answers she beams at me.

"Sookie what a surprise, what can I do for you?" she asks, I can tell she is nervous at seeing me here but she is hiding it well and the fact she is reasonably confident that I won't hurt her is reassuring.

"I was hoping to speak to Andy please" I say carefully, "About Jason's accident," I add.

"Oh of course," she says and she holds the door open and gestures to let me in.

"You need to say the words come in" I say to her kindly.

She goes red with embarrassment, "Oh sorry, please come in Sookie," she says. I realise she has just done something massive, by inviting me into her home and my respect for her has sky rocketed as a result. I am certain I won't get the same reception from Andy when he sees a vampire standing in his home and I am quite expecting him to immediately rescind my invitation.

I smile as I step over the threshold and wait in the hallway. As I expected when Andy appears, he is not pleased to see me in his house, but I don't care. I jump straight in before he has chance to say anything, but his whole demeanour is screaming 'get out of my house'.

"Hi Andy, I came by because I wanted to know the details of Jason's accident, as soon as you tell me I will go and you can even rescind my invitation so I can't come in again." I say hoping that this will buy me enough time to find out what I need to know.

Halleigh looks at Andy and frowns, "Andy Bellefleur, you will not rescind Sookie's invitation. She will not harm us; you have known her all your life. Sookie you come and sit down, I'm sorry I don't have any Trueblood so I can't offer you a drink," she is gabbling clearly anxious at Andy's hostile behaviour and trying to over compensate.

I smile at her and assure her that I am not hungry and that I have already fed. This information seems to bring down Andy's anxiety by a notch but he is still watching warily. I sit down on the sofa in their sitting room and Andy comes in and sits opposite me. He is clearly agitated about me being here but now looks resigned to the fact I am staying till I hear what he has to say.

"I was coming home down the interstate from Minden and I saw it happen, I was a short distance behind him. Jason was driving along when this maniac literally came across from the opposite carriageway and ploughed into him and pushed him off the road. At first I thought it was a drunk, but the guy jumped out and ran off. He looked like one of your lot; I have no idea why Jason was targeted unless it has something to do with you."

Andy reaches for an envelope with photographs of the scene and offers it to me. I take it and look at the car which has taken Jason's truck out. I gasp at the scene, it must have been going at some speed to have caused the damage it had to Jason's car as it is absolute carnage and Jason was lucky to have not been killed instantly. I look at the other car and something immediately catches my eye. It appears that there is little damage to the other car which is more than suspicious as it doesn't add up that Jason's car should be so destroyed and there is barely a scratch on the other one. I decide that some kind of charm must have been put on it. I don't recognise the car, I wonder if Eric would know it, so I send out a mental message to Eric.

_Eric, can you come over to Andy Bellefleur's house, I have something here that you need to see._

_On my way,_ is the reply I get.

Moments later there is a knock at the door and Halleigh goes and I hear her invite Eric in. Andy nearly has a conniption when he sees Eric standing in his house, but Halleigh glares at him. I show Eric the photographs he takes them from me, and sitting down beside me he frowns as he looks carefully at them.

"This is the car that hit Jason?" he asks staring at the picture.

He looks at Andy, "did you see who was driving?" Andy nods and describes the person. Asvaldr who arrived with Eric goes over and touches Andy's arm and immediately we get a mental picture of the vampire leaping from the car and running from the scene.

Eric looks thoughtful. I don't recognise the vampire in question but I am hoping Eric does, but he isn't about to say anything in front of Andy.

"Thank you so much Andy" I say gratefully "I needed to know, because he's my brother".

Andy nods and I can see he is desperate for us to leave and if we don't do so soon, he will rescind our invitation. I stand and Eric follows handing the photographs back to Andy without a word. He holds his hand out to me and I take it.

"Asvaldr" Eric says and immediately he runs over and grasps Eric's free hand.

"Goodbye Andy" Asvaldr says with a grin, Andy stares at him and nods; Halleigh gives him a noticeable nudge before she beams at our son and says goodbye to him.

"Goodbye" Andy says curtly.

When we get outside I look at Eric, "Well did you recognise the car and the person driving?" I ask.

Eric nods, "That car belongs to Thomas Jameson – the new king of Nevada" he says "But that wasn't Thomas driving, and I have never seen him before."

"So someone takes Nevada's car mows down my brother and disappears... why?" I ask.

"To start trouble, my first suspicion is someone who is or should I say was, obviously loyal to Felipe. They are trying to get to me through you, because I love you. They are using my one weakness against me – you, and they know Jason means a lot to you as he is your only living human family," he stops and pulls me close.

"I will find out who did this," he vows and then he pulls out his phone, and calls Thomas Jameson.

"Nevada, how are you?" he says mildly, and I am on full alert as when Eric speaks like that death and carnage normally follows. There is a pause as Thomas Jameson obviously answers.

"Well I can help with that and it is the reason for my call. It is here in Louisiana and whoever took it used it to run my wife's human brother off the road and put him in a coma, needless to say she is very upset and angry about that and I don't like my wife being upset or angry". I hear the threatening tone in Eric's voice. There is another silence as Jameson is obviously speaking.

"Good, it will be a pleasure," Eric replies and then hangs up. He turns to me, "Nevada is apparently mortified that this has happened and he claims to know nothing and he is coming to see us to reclaim his car and find out if he can discover anything, and he will be staying with us while he is down here".

Eric thinks for a moment and then reaches for his phone again and dials another number, "Texas how are you?" he says. "Listen, Nevada is coming to visit, and I would like you here, things have happened recently which are troubling."

Eric continues by telling Stan everything that has happened and then says yes to whatever Stan has said. When he hangs up he says, "Stan is coming as well," as he pushes his phone back in his pocket.

We head to Fangtasia, and tell Pam what has happened, Eric gets Asvaldr to transmit the pictures he extracted from Andy's brain of the driver to Pam and she gasps, "I know him" she says.

Eric's eyebrows raise and he looks at her questioningly.

"He was one of Victor's boys, the night when Victor came down and took out Cleo and Arla, when they came to find you and we were all here, I got out and started taking out the vampires who got separated from the group. He was one of the guards waiting to torch the place, his name is Harrison Scott and he is a bit of an odd ball, but he was completely devoted to Felipe. Felipe was his maker; I got that much from him that night because he was mouthing off, thinking he was better than all the others as Felipe was his maker".

"What does all this have to do with me and Jason?" I ask.

Pam stares at me as if I am simple, "Felipe wanted you, you were the main reason he invaded Louisiana in the first place, as he wanted to secure your services but you married Eric and then all that stuff happened with the prophecy and Eric killed Felipe because of you and Asvaldr. So he wants revenge, he won't attack Eric directly as he is too old, strong and powerful and he knows it would be suicidal to attempt it. So, you are the weaker option but he has his hands tied and can't attack you personally as you are protected by the oath all vampires swore when you had Asvaldr. Therefore he gets to you by taking out your human family."

"Except he didn't, Jason is ok" I say and as the words leave my mouth I realise Jason is in danger. I grab my phone, and call him. When he answers I try to stay calm.

"Hey Jason, how are you?" I ask.

"Hey sis, I'm doing well, and the doctors say I can go home tomorrow, Michelle is so pleased, listen thanks for coming to see me last night".

"No problem" I say "You take care you hear," I add and then I hang up.

A few minutes later my cell phone rings, "hello" I say.

"Sookie it's me Michelle, Jason can come home tomorrow, could you come and pick us up from the hospital".

I smile, "of course I will, no problem."

"Thanks Sookie I owe you one" she says relieved. I hang up and turn to Eric.

"I am fetching Jason from hospital tomorrow night, and driving him and Michelle home, I can talk to him and find out if he remembers anything".

Eric nods, "You will take Pam with you," he turns to Pam and she nods.

Everything is going around in my head, I can't understand, why this vampire tried such a high profile risky way to take out Jason, when as a vampire there were so many other killing options available to him. Why Jason, I can see Pam's theory that Jason is the weakest link being my human brother, but Eric doesn't care about Jason but he does care about me. Oh I don't know, I rub my forehead and Eric pulls me into his arms.

"We will sort this out," he promises and kisses my head.

"I know" I say and I believe him because if there is anything I am sure of, it is Eric will do everything in his considerable power to get to the bottom of this.

Pam appears at the house the next evening as soon as the sun has set ready for us to go and fetch Jason. I have already had a phone call from Michelle, she won't be there as something has come up, and I am a bit pissed about that if I am honest after all she is his wife.

"Are we ready then?" Pam asks.

I nod, "I thinks so" I say.

Eric is hovering and he pulls me to him "Keep your eyes open and stay on alert," he says, he turns to Pam and she simply nods at him. He doesn't need to tell her, she knows.

I think he is being a bit paranoid but I don't say anything, as I know it's only because he loves me. We climb into the family car Eric bought and head towards the hospital. We get a few stares as we walk in, but we ignore it and head straight for Jason's room, he had been moved out of ICU pretty much as soon as he had woken from the coma and was now in a small room waiting for us to collect him.

He grins as we walk towards him; I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly. Pam just nods at him.

"Ready then?" I ask.

Jason nods, "Where's Michelle?" he asks looking around.

"Did she not call you, she phoned me to say something had come up and wouldn't be coming".

"Oh I see... no she didn't" he says clearly disappointed that his wife was not here, and once again I get surge of anger towards Michelle. He smiles though and says "But I got myself the two prettiest vamps in Bon Temps to come and take me home." He grins cheekily at us as he says this.

I shake my head, "Come on, flattery will get you nowhere" I say.

As we head out to the parking lot, Pam and I scan the area, I don't see anything, Pam looks directly at me, _over in the bushes, someone is watching us, _she says in my head.

I quickly look and see movement_, did you see who it was_? I ask her looking directly into her eyes.

_No, but someone is watching and waiting_.

We head to the car, Pam keeps her eyes directed on the bushes and we get Jason in the car, Pam climbs in beside him. I pretend to climb in but fake it and with vampire speed head to the bush, but nothing and nobody is there so I head to the car and climb in, Pam is glaring at me, _what are you doing?_

_There was nobody there_, I say pointedly into her head.

We head to Bon Temps, as we are driving along I am aware of a car behind us, it pulled out of the hospital car park behind us and is travelling at a steady pace behind us. I don't say anything but I notice Pam has also seen it and she keeps glancing out of the back window.

I pull off at the Bon Temps exit and so does the car behind us. I send a mental message to Eric. _There is a car following us, it has tailed us all the way from the hospital, we have now just turned off for Bon Temps and it is still following us._

I immediately get back_, Don't worry, just keep going,_ I carry on and do as he said. I look at Pam and she suddenly starts to smile, she looks at me and the mental message she sends is very reassuring, _they are friends sent by Eric to tail us and protect us_.

Just as I start to relax and prepare to mentally eviscerate Eric for not telling me he was sending a tail to watch us everything seems to happen at once, another car appears from a side road and rams us and pushes our car into a ditch. Pam is out the car in seconds and breaking the neck of the nearest vampire and I follow, screaming at Jason to stay put. The backup car skids to a halt and I see two of the palace vampire guards leap out, but before any of them reach me, about five vampires emerge from the bushes and grab me, they pull a sack over my head and drag me away.

I hear Jason screaming my name and I send out frantic messages to Eric but then it dawns on me I am not helpless, Eric has been training me I can fight I am as strong as these vampires and I have the added advantage of knowing what they are thinking. I relax and listen carefully there are five vampires around me. There are two in front of me, one each side of me and one behind me. They are excited; they have captured the Queen of Louisiana. I think carefully about my next move. Then I sense Pam on the outer perimeter and closing fast, along with 4 palace guards. I decide now is the time and I stop dead and plant my feet into the ground with all my strength. The vampire behind me crashes into the back of me, at the same time the grip on me has slackened because of the abrupt halt, so I take advantage of this and wrench my arms free and I grab the vampire from behind me and hurl him over my shoulder into the two in front. I pull the sack off my head and see just in time one of the vampires lunging at me with a stake. I move and it plunges into my shoulder, I scream in pain but I pull it out and immediately it starts to heal. I lash out with the stake but I am quickly overpowered and the sack is replaced. I listen again and realise our party of five detaining vamps is now down to two, one either side of me. I wonder briefly where Pam and the palace guards are. When I am bundled into a car and driven away. The sack is removed and I am facing the vampire who had tried to kill Jason.

"Harrison Scott, what do you want from me?" I ask.

He looks a little taken aback that I know who he is, but he quickly recovers and he grins at me. I look into his head and see a mass of unfocussed thought patterns and general mess, oh brilliant he is insane, that's all I need.

"Your husband killed my maker; he killed the only person I ever loved, so I am repaying the favour. I am taking away the only person he has ever loved." He states boldly.

"Well you are wrong there" I say sarcastically. "My husband has loved before me".

I can't understand why I am thinking about Kelda at a time like this, but then I realise it must be Eric, and I am sensing his emotions and thoughts. I focus on him and he is incredibly angry and also afraid that he is going to lose me and his thoughts are being projected to me because of his heightened state. I try to shut down our bond but Eric is stronger and he is forcing it back open. I realise he is following and tracking me through it and so I send him a burst of love and reassurance.

Harrison stares at me confusion on his face, he nods at the two vampires and they release me. With speed quicker than I have ever used before I grab the stake which had been cast thoughtlessly in my lap and stake one, wrench it out and stake the other. Harrison is on me in a second, his fangs are out and saliva is pouring from his mouth in a frothy torrent. I am not sure how he has managed to get into the back from the front but he has and I am fighting with him, but he is everywhere.

"You Bitch" he shrieks and starts trying to prize the stake from me.

I struggle and I knee him in balls with such force he releases me and doubles up. I am still healing from the stake wound I suffered but I take my chance and plunge the stake into his back, with such force it comes out the front of him, he stares down at it for a second, before his eyes dull and he turns to dust.

The driver is still determined to take me wherever he was told to and he looks back at me but determinedly carries on, but I can also tell he is not so sure about this anymore and it is slowly dawning on him that he is about to die. I leap forward and break his neck, the car veers off the road and I open the back door and leap out. I watch as it rolls and then bursts into flames.

I lie in the road and close my eyes. I am spent and my head is hurting, I realise I must have hit it on the road as I hit the ground. I try to get up and scramble away to remove myself from the fire, I have no idea where I am so I crawl into a nearby ditch to try and find a safe place to heal. Before I slip into unconsciousness I send a final message to Eric thanking him for the fighting skills he taught me, my head is throbbing so I rest my head on my hands and just close my eyes, as I do so I get a strong mental message from Eric telling me to hold on. _I am coming for you, lover_ he tells me and I smile.

When I open them again I feel familiar arms around me, and my mouth being coaxed open and a bottle of Trueblood being poured in. I look up and see Eric's anxious face staring down at me. I gratefully gulp down the Trueblood.

"Where's Asvaldr?" I ask.

"Safe, he is hidden with the shifter," Eric replies, "he wanted to come to help, but he is a bigger target than you so I left him behind, but he was not impressed."

I nod, but my head is still pounding. I put my hand to my head and touch it gingerly.

"Where are you hurt most my darling?" Eric asks "I feel your pain and it coming from everywhere, you are healing but slowly as you need fresh blood" he adds.

I sit up and take stock of my injuries, "I was staked in the shoulder, that hurts but not excessively, it is nearly healed now, my leg is sore, from when I slid across the ground when I jumped from the car, but it's my head that hurts most."

Eric nods and standing he grips me in his arms "Hold tight my darling" he says and then he shoots into the air. With a strength I didn't know he had, he pulls me to him as we fly through the air. I am clinging to him and although I feel weak and in pain I know I won't fall, even if my grip fails I know he will keep hold of me.

"Where are Pam and the palace guards – are they ok?" I shout over the noise of the air rushing past us Eric nods.

"They are fine" he shouts back.

"What about Jason?" I ask.

"I have arranged for him to be taken home, he didn't want to go, he wanted to help find you I had to subdue him," he pauses and looks at me.

"You glamoured him," I say.

He nods and we fly on I am surprised when we land in Merlotte's car park, as he sets me down on my feet my legs buckle under me and Eric swiftly lifts me into his arms, he heads for Sam's trailer. As we approach the door flies open and Sam and Asvaldr are there, Sam points to his bed and Eric gently lays me on it. Asvaldr immediately climbs beside me places his hand on my head, I feel a tingling feeling and the pain disappears, he then moves to my leg and I again feel the same tingling sensation. He moves to my shoulder, but then stops as it has already healed so he just hugs me tightly.

I sit up and both Sam and Eric look relieved. Things seem to fall together in my brain and I turn to Eric.

"Michelle was in on this somehow, so we need to get to Jason," I say.

Eric nods. I turn to Sam, "Thank you Sam" I say.

He doesn't say anything but just shrugs dismissively.

"Sam, can I impose on you a little longer?" I ask.

Sam turns and looks questioningly at me.

"Would you mind if I leave Asvaldr here while Eric and I go and finish this?"

Sam smiles and nods, "Sure" he says.

I stand and Eric looks at me with a concerned look on his face, "Are you coming then?" I say to him.

A smile crosses his lips and I get an overwhelming feeling of the pride flowing from him. He grasps my hand plants a swift kiss on my lips.

"Let's finish this" he says.

We head towards Jason's house and I see Pam and I run to her "Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yes how about you?" she replies.

"I'm good" I say, I go to enter Jason's house but Pam grabs my arm.

"We can't get in, Michelle has rescinded our invitation," she explains.

I stare at her, "What about Jason?" I ask. I send out brain scans into the house and I pick up Jason from his thoughts I learn that he is gagged and bound and my anger is rising rapidly. Michelle is there and a third person, a vampire – it's Jameson.

"Thomas Jameson is in there" I say, I think quickly, "When she rescinded, what did she say?"

She said "I rescind your invitation into my home" Pam says a little irritably. "And she rescinded Eric as well," she adds.

"So she hasn't rescinded me... yet?" I ask with my eyebrows raised, Pam realises the loophole Michelle has created and smiles.

I quickly place all the people in the house and realise my best bet is to go in from the side door, it will blindside them and give me the advantage.

Pam hands me a dagger and a stake, but I hope I don't have to use them.

Eric pulls me to him, "Be careful" he says and I nod before pressing a firm kiss to his lips.

"I will" I say.

I sneak in and locate Jason when he sees me he looks pleased to see me, I quickly release the gag, "Invite them in," I whisper to him.

Immediately he shouts at the top of his voice "Eric, Pam Come in!"

The front door almost explodes as Eric barges through it and Pam comes in through the back and moments later Eric is holding Jameson in an uncomfortable looking arm lock and Pam wanders in with a bored expression on her face and her hand gripped around Michelle's throat.

"Why?" I ask. Jameson looks at me and grins.

"I wanted Louisiana back, I owed it to Felipe to regain the territory lost."

I turn to Michelle, "Why did you help, do you have no loyalty to my brother?"

Jameson steps in boasting "She had no choice but to obey me after I glamoured her, weak humans are no match for the likes of us".

Eric sighs and snaps Jameson in half breaking his spine, I throw him the stake and he finishes the job. As he does so Michelle shakes her head and starts to scream. Pam lets her go and slaps her.

"Calm down you are safe," she says sharply.

I bend and untie Jason and he wraps his arms around me, "I'm so glad you guys are on my side" he whispers to me.

"I'll always have your back," I whisper to him.

Michelle is mortified when we tell her the events of tonight, from what we have witnessed and from things said by Michelle and Jason we have managed to piece together a reasonable timeline of events.

Jameson it seemed had been in the area since before Jason's accident, and he had been behind everything that happened, using Harrison Scott's devotion to Felipe to participate in the hit, making it look like the work of a lone rogue insane vampire stealing the new Kings car.

He had then approached Michelle after she had been to visit Jason to glamour her into not being present to bring Jason home, so that he hoped I would be alone and vulnerable. When I had taken Pam and Eric had provided a back up car with palace guards, he had to quickly review his plan. He had assumed I would be weak as a relatively newborn vampire and as such I would be a poor fighter, he had underestimated me and also failed to take into account Eric's training, which I had been getting, not to mention my blood bond with Eric which always seems to give me more physical strength and courage, than my young age as a vampire would account for. Plus I have my own dogged determination and blind luck which I have always had which always seemed to be underestimated by others.

"I am so sorry Sookie" Michelle says, but I shake my head.

"No Michelle, I am sorry you were dragged into vampire affairs because of me" I say. I turn to Jason and hug him tightly, "I am so sorry Jason" I add.

Jason hugs me back, "Listen, you and that nephew of mine helped me get better quicker than I would have done otherwise, I'm not so stupid as to realise I was in a pretty bad state until you came to visit me – you don't get taken to the ICU for nothing, and then after you and Asvaldr had been there for a few minutes I was well enough to go home, that just doesn't happen" he smiles at me.

The mention of our son makes me look at Eric, he realises I need to see my son and he nods and disappears, then a few moments later he returns with Asvaldr who runs to me and Jason. Jason's face lights up and he hugs Asvaldr tightly.

Eric examines the remains of the front door which he obliterated when he came in and he looks at Jason apologetically before pulling out his phone and arranging for it to be repaired. As we are leaving a group of vampires arrive to repair Jason and Michelle's front door. Eric turns to Michelle and points at the activity going on with the door.

"The door will be replaced tomorrow, but this will make it secure for tonight, my apologies for the damage" Michelle nods and thanks him.

We are back at home, after the events of tonight which I am still trying to get my head around, I spot the guards who had been following us in the back up car and I walk over to them.

"Hi guys, I just want to thank you for your help tonight," I say to them.

I see them visibly swell with pride and smile at me, and Eric follows my lead.

"Yes you did your jobs well and I am very pleased, thank you," he says.

I know that was really hard for him, but I squeeze his hand and send him positive thoughts. We head inside and Eric's phone rings.

"Texas!" he says "Yes everything is all sorted now, but just one small thing. It appears that Nevada is up for grabs if you are interested as the new King has met an unfortunate end!" he adds.

"That is quite alright I totally understand," Eric says and switches off his phone.

He turns to me, with a smile "Texas won't be visiting us now; he has more urgent matters to attend to in Nevada."

"Stan is going to take Nevada?" I ask Eric nods.

"Seems only fair!" he says.

"I just don't get it, all that for what?" I ask. "It all seems just a bit over the top, as my gran used to say – like cracking a nut with a sledge hammer".

Eric laughs. "It was all a question of honour and greed; I killed Felipe so his progeny felt obliged to avenge him. It didn't help matters that he was totally insane and Jameson decided to help him to try and regain control of Louisiana as he felt I was a new inexperienced king and my love for you would be my Achilles heel, but what he failed to factor in is you. When he attacked your human family, that made you angry and dangerous, he thought you were weak and he underestimated you and that was his biggest mistake".

"It still all sounds very silly" I say.

Eric nods thoughtfully, "Maybe so, but that is vampire politics for you. It's how it has always been, vengeance and retribution are main causes of disagreement and trouble, as is greed. Some vampires want more territory to prove they are stronger and more powerful than someone else but unfortunately they don't realise that this sometimes has the opposite effect of actually making them weaker.

I think for a moment, Eric helped to handpick all the sheriffs of the Louisiana area after Victor's demise. He has placed Karin in Arkansas, he has close ally in Stan in Texas and by giving Stan Nevada he has cemented that friendship. He reduced his own powerbase and in doing so has made himself stronger, secure and more powerful. He has rearranged the internal structure of Louisiana which suits him and makes the state more secure to hostile threats as the north of the state was always the most vulnerable, now it is the most secure. He has surrounded himself with allies and made himself incredibly powerful and secure. Now all I have to do is get him to be nice to people and other vampires which will inspire more trust and loyalty to him rather than superficial loyalty inspired by fear.

I look at Eric who is standing smiling at me with his arms folded he has obviously been reading my thoughts, "You know, the prophecy said it was Asvaldr who would bring about world peace amongst the supernatural community but I believe you will be the driving force behind that as you are very wise." he says.

"You better believe it buster!" I say with a grin.

"Buster!" Eric says his eyebrows raise in question at me.

I laugh, "Yeah...' buster', what are you going to do about it?" I challenge him with my eyebrows raised in question as I walk towards him and wrap my arms around him. I am grinning, goading him to respond.

Eric moves swiftly and gathers me into his arms and before I know it I am sprawled on the floor naked with him on top of me equally naked.

"Let me show you what I intend to do about it" he says.

"I can't wait" I say as I pull him towards me.

As we lie there afterwards, my mind starts wandering back through our relationship, I'm not sure why but I remember the time when I had gone to him voluntarily, shortly after he had tricked me into marrying him the first time with the knife at Fangtasia.

I remember how I had been in a state, upset after finding the crucified body of Crystal – Jason's first wife at the back of Merlotte's. It was the day after the Great Reveal when the all the Were's had gone public and Sam had gone home after his step father had shot his mother when she had revealed her true nature as a shape shifter to him.

It all seems like an age ago, I remember how I had just wanted to be with him and how he had opened up to me about his Viking past. Then something strikes me, back in the mists of time I remember him telling me his wife was called Aude and I am now a little bit confused. I start fiddling with his father's wooden ring on my finger.

Eric is lying beside me and he is staring at me.

"Kelda came before Aude," he says quietly. "She was my choice and I loved her. I married her and she got pregnant with Arik but then she died giving birth to him. We were out raiding at the time and it was during that raid that my brother died and so when we returned and it became apparent I was now a widower, my father decided that it was convenient for me to marry Aude, to keep our families bonded and the link with the other village. I agreed as I would have someone to care for Arik. I tried to be a good husband to Aude and we had 3 surviving children together until she also died shortly after giving birth and in that instance the baby died too".

He pauses then says "but I think I told you this before and it was when I was looking for a third wife, and I was returning from a neighbouring village, that was when I was caught by Ocella". He stops speaking and looks thoughtful.

I move closer to him and everything suddenly becomes clear, "so I am your only wife who has survived childbirth, as Aude ultimately perished giving birth" I say. He wraps his arm around me and nods.

I don't think he is going to say any more but then he continues to speak.

"I loved Kelda, and I cared about Aude, but the feelings I have for you are far deeper and way stronger than any emotion I have ever felt before for any woman. I tried to fight it, as a vampire I felt it was weak to have such feelings especially for a human, but you, you ..." he trails off.

"I got under your skin," I say with a grin.

"Yes" he says, "I tried to look at it practically, how your gift could be of use to me, but there was just something about you which called to me on a deeper level something I had not felt since I met Kelda, and something which I felt so strongly far stronger than I ever felt even for her and I had believed that she was the love of my life, so it unnerved me and as a result I behaved..." he trails off again and looks at me.

"Like an asshole" I finish for him.

He grins at me "Yes, like an asshole".

I wrap my arms around him and climb on top of him, "You know, you still have your moments now".

He raises his eyebrows again at me and I let out a small snort of laughter.

"Yeah, you can still be a prize asshole sometimes" I kiss him, "But you're my asshole and I love you".

**THE END**


End file.
